


Драбблы по Инсепшн

by Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)



Series: Драбблы [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angry Sex, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crossdressing, Crossover, Dark Arthur, Drunk Arthur, Horror, Humor, Light BDSM, Limbo, Mental Health Issues, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Mirror Universe, Mpreg, Multi, PWP, Prostitution (like) AU, Rape Roleplay, Romance, Self-cest, Slightly dark Eames, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Valentine's Day, Wedding, Zombie Projections
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 59
Words: 35,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы с различных ФБ, фестов и просто по случаю.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Корпорация "Мистер Чарльз"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С ФБ-13
> 
> Название: Корпорация "Мистер Чарльз"  
>  Размер: 286 слов  
>  Пейринг/Персонажи: Артур, Имс, Ариадна  
>  Категория: джен  
>  Жанр: повседневность  
>  Рейтинг: G  
>  Краткое содержание: они процветают

– Мистер Чарльз на конференции в Испании, боюсь, сейчас он не сможет с вами встретиться, – уверенно говорит Артур. Он всегда говорит уверенно, и на людей его уверенность действует просто волшебным образом, – но вы можете встретиться и обсудить все условия со мной.  
Мистер Чарльз постоянно ездит по конференциям – он востребованный специалист. Если он не в Испании, то в Японии, если не в Австралии, то обязательно выступает с докладом где-нибудь на противоположном конце США. Всегда под псевдонимом – «вы же понимаете, мистеру Чарльзу есть чего опасаться».  
Здорово, что его сотрудники всегда готовы помочь. У мистера Смита, Артура, как его зовут самые преданные клиенты, есть генеральная доверенность на все дела компании.  
  
– Я передам мистеру Чарльзу, – воркует очаровательная Ариадна. Строгий, но очень дорогой костюм прекрасно оттеняет ее неброскую девичью красоту. – А пока – хотите взглянуть на эскизы?  
Клиенты обожают Ариадну. Говорят, мистер Чарльз обучал ее сам. Говорят, она ему как дочь. Другие говорят, они тайно женаты. Ариадна упоительно талантлива и всегда знает самые сокровенные мечты любого – от ее дизайнов перехватывает дыхание даже у самых прожженных циников.  
  
– О, я уверен, мистер Чарльз будет в восторге от вашего предложения, – улыбается Имс.  
Он чисто выбрит, с иголочки одет и производит впечатление преуспевающего адвоката. Невероятно, на что люди готовы ради его улыбки. Платить, платить и платить гигантские суммы за ожившую мечту, за одну возможность снова и снова получить свою дозу фантазий, волшебных грез. За переигранные воспоминания, за самую красивую девочку в давно позабытой школе, за кубок чемпиона, за любящих родителей, за другой, счастливый выбор.  
Мистеру Имсу по силам любая сказка.  
  
Доминик Кобб уже пять лет лежит в частной психиатрической клинике, плату за которую Артур аккуратно вычитает из их гонораров.  
Знаменитый пионер дрим-технологии, известный – но неуловимый – ученый и бизнесмен мистер Чарльз незримо руководит небольшой, фантастически богатой компанией «Мечта».  
Они процветают.


	2. Хмурое утро

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С ФБ-13
> 
> Название: Хмурое утро  
> Размер: 410 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Имс/Артур  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: повседневность  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Краткое содержание: жизнерадостный голос Артура раздался в трубке Имса в половине третьего утра

– Привет, Имс, – жизнерадостный голос Артура раздался в трубке Имса в половине третьего утра.

Нет, правда, Имс специально проверил цифры на табло. В половине третьего.

– Что случилось? – невнятно пробормотал он.

Не открывая глаз и даже не просыпаясь. Потому что если бы речь шла о жизни и смерти, то вряд ли Артур тратил бы время на приветствия. Да и вообще, для столь позднего звонка голос у Артура был чересчур веселым. И нетрезвым.

– Ты пьян? – не поверил Имс.

– Ничего особенного, – похоже, до мозга Артура все вопросы доходили с опозданием, потому что ответил он только на первый. Что само по себе уже было ответом. – Ты спишь?

– Да, – признался Имс, удовлетворенно вздыхая.

Сейчас Артур извинится и положит трубку.

– А я нет! – завопил – _завопил!_ – Артур, и Имс от неожиданности распахнул глаза.

– Почему? – почти испуганно спросил он.

И застонал, понимая внезапно, что сладкий сон слетел, растворился. Чертов Артур, ему ли не знать, как трудно по-настоящему заснуть?

– Потому что я закончил ту работу, которая тебе так не нравилась, на Грюхен… Грюнх… Грюн-хен-сона – кто придумывает им имена, как думаешь, они сами такие придумывают? Если бы я придумывал себе имя, то ни за что… о чем я говорил?

– О работе. Ты закончил ее. – Имс уткнулся лицом в подушку.

– Точно! – судя по тону, само слово «работа» наполнило Артура невыразимым счастьем. – Закончил. На два дня раньше. И мы со Стиви… ты знаешь Стиви? Он химик, и я уверен, что он знает тебя, потому что он рассказывал про вашу работу…

– Артур, – перебил Имс, – я знаю Стиви. Вы с ним решили – что?

– Выпить! – проорал телефон, и Имс от неожиданности разжал пальцы.

Когда он, тихо матерясь, нашарил в темноте трубку, Артур как раз приступил к описанию загула. Он пересказывал подробности своих ночных приключений так долго и путано, перескакивая с пятого на десятого, упоминая какие-то незнакомые Имсу имена, названия баров и напитков, которые умудрился перепробовать за одну ночь, что Имс вновь успел задремать под эту увлекательную – и совершенно бессвязную – историю.

– …и потом они вызвали полицию, – язык у Артура заплетался все сильнее, но энтузиазма в голосе не убавлялось, – а ведь я всего лишь…

– Полиция? – Имс зацепился за тревожное слово, вновь пробуждаясь. – Артур, при чем тут полиция?

Артур тяжело, но терпеливо вздохнул. Будто это Имс тут безнадежно пьян и несет какую-то чушь.

– Ну я же рассказываю тебе про того парня, Джонни, которому не понравился мой галстук, – он пошуршал чем-то в трубке и радостно закончил: – Имс, этот полицейский говорит, что мой один звонок кончился пять минут назад. Поэтому ты не мог бы уже приехать и заплатить за меня залог?


	3. Слияние

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название: Слияние  
> Миррорверс с ФБ-13
> 
> Размер: 470 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Артур, Имс, Кобб  
> Категория: джен, намек на слэш  
> Жанр: повседневность, намек на ангст  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Краткое содержание: – Я думаю, у меня что-то украли, – сказал Кобб.  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: АУ

– Я думаю, у меня что-то украли, – сказал Кобб.

Артур даже не поднял взгляда от бумаг. Он был абсолютно уверен, что ничто в его лице не дрогнуло – должность правой руки главы «Майлз-Морроу» превратила его в отличного актера.

– Неужели? – без интереса пробормотал он.

Обычно этот тон действовал на Дома магически – моментально убеждал, что его фантастические идеи бесконечно далеки от реализации. И смысла.

– Да! – очевидно, не в этот раз. Дом навис над столом Артура, привлекая к себе внимание. – Те люди, что летели со мной в самолете. – Он на секунду запнулся, явно вспомнив, по какому поводу он летал в Лос-Анджелес, но тут же собрался и продолжил с большим напором. – Я кое-что узнал о них.

Артур вздохнул, всем видом изображая, как не вовремя Дом пристает к нему со своими теориями заговора. Отложил бумаги, глядя на наследника «Майлз-Морроу» – боже, храни корпорацию! – с бесконечным терпением.

– Да? – подбодрил он.

Кобб упал на стул для посетителей, хлопнул ладонями по столу – чтобы тут же схватить ручку Артура и начать постукивать ею в неровном и бессмысленном ритме. Раздражающая привычка, но Артур не сказал ни слова, молча ожидая, когда же Дом решится и заговорит.

Доминик Кобб выглядел отвратительно. За прошедшую со смерти жены неделю он, кажется, постарел на пятнадцать лет, хотя похороны не стали неожиданностью, совсем нет. Мол лежала в коме уже больше года, ее смерть была всего лишь вопросом времени, и Артур ждал этого дня со страхом и отчаянием.

Он бы хотел сказать себе, что это потому, что он всем сердцем любил Мол. О, он любил, конечно, он любил! Преклонялся перед женщиной, много лет бывшей его лучшим другом. Они были совсем детьми, только-только окончившими колледж, когда отец Мол умер, глава «Майлз-Морроу» умер, оставив ее на растерзание совету директоров и вечно голодных акционеров. Они не струсили и устояли.

Они справились.

И весь прошлый год, пока Мол лежала, подключенная к самым дорогим и высокотехнологичным аппаратам жизнеобеспечения, и Артур все почему-то надеялся, что они помогут – весь этот год он справлялся один, с трудом отбиваясь от революционных идей Доминика, мечтающего «помочь с делом всей жизни Мол», успокаивая детей Мол, удерживая корпорацию на грани кризиса.

А теперь Мол мертва, и ее наследник сидит напротив, ломая любимую ручку Артура, потому что завещание Мол признали недействительным из-за депрессии и попытки самоубийства.

Иногда, в самые черные моменты, Артур ей завидовал.

Во все остальные – он не собирался сдаваться без боя.

– В самолете мне снился странный сон, – наконец сказал Кобб. – Артур, помнишь, ты уговорил меня сделать милитаризацию снов?..

 

Дом ушел час спустя, кажется, немного успокоенный и разубежденный. Но Артур не позволил себе расслабиться. Вздохнув, он выбросил обломки ручки в корзину и достал свой личный мобильный телефон. Быстро пролистал список контактов и нашел там нужный номер – в этом телефоне список был чертовски коротким.

Глава «Проклус Глобал» отозвался после первого же гудка, будто ждал его звонка.

– Дорогуша?

– Имс? – не скрывая раздражения, рявкнул Артур в трубку. – Твои знаменитые «извлекатели», эта команда Сайто! Они облажались.


	4. Идеальная команда

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Еще один миррорверс.
> 
> Название: Идеальная команда  
> Размер: 400  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Артур, Имс  
> Категория: джен (или, возможно, слэш)  
> Жанр: повседневность  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: АУ

– Вы уверены, что справитесь в указанные сроки? – волнуется клиент, и Имс закидывает ногу на ногу и улыбается широко и умиротворяюще. Он знает, как на людей действует его улыбка, он профессионал.

– Абсолютно уверен, мистер Кензи. Я нанял самых лучших специалистов, – уверяет он.

Самых лучших, – Имс не позволяет своей улыбке дрогнуть даже на короткое мгновение. Обязательно наймет. Как только закончит с этой встречей.

Клиент, кажется, чувствует себя лучше и уже не барабанит отполированными ногтями по темному дереву стола.

– Я рассчитываю на вас, мистер Имс, – сдается он и откидывается в кресле, – у вас отличные рекомендации.

Имс сердечно прощается, неторопливо убирает свои бумаги в портфель. Он никуда не спешит – такие, как он, редко спешат. Клиент должен знать, что он в надежных руках.

Если все получится, то это решит все проблемы Имса. Он очень надеется, что все получится.

Рассчитывает.

Ариадна уже согласилась оторваться от своей диссертации по химии полимеров, Юсуф прибудет завтра утром с пачкой чертежей – всю информацию Имс переслал ему накануне ночью.

Но Артур, Артур... с тех пор, как Мол отошла от дел, найти его стало, кажется, еще труднее. В последний раз он сменил телефон месяц назад, и тогда он был не слишком расположен дать Имсу свой новый номер.

Не стоило в сердцах называть его шлюхой. Артур – единственный человек, рядом с которым Имса подводит язык. И – иногда – мозг.

Имс достает мобильник и перебирает телефонную книгу. У него сотни номеров, у него есть связи в таких местах, о которых большинство даже не подозревает: он лучший. Лучший координатор. Неужели он не сможет найти одного человека, даже если этот человек не хочет быть найденным?

Час спустя у него начинает болеть голова, зато появляется зацепка. Полтора часа спустя наполовину разряженный телефон в его руке взрывается пронзительной трелью, а на экране высвечивается незнакомый номер.

Артур на том конце, мягко говоря, раздражен.

– Чего тебе надо, Имс? – рычит он. – Это не я назначил цену за твою голову, и я не собираюсь тебя убивать, хотя стоило бы, поэтому отвали...

– У меня есть работа, – быстро перебивает Имс. – Которая спасет мою задницу.

Ему в ухо пульсируют короткие гудки.

Имс потирает переносицу.

Через двадцать минут телефон снова звонит. Номер другой. Имсу всегда интересно, как Артуру удаются такие фокусы. Он что, покупает телефоны дюжинами? Имс каждый раз видит у него только один. Наверное, здесь замешана магия.

Артур, похоже, поостыл.

– Зачем тебе я? – устало спрашивает он. – Воров много, некоторые из них хорошие, я могу порекомендовать. Выбирай любого.

– Мне не нужен вор, – тяжело вздыхает Имс. – Мне нужен имитатор.


	5. Ход конем

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С ФБ-13
> 
> Название: Ход конем  
> Размер: 266  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Артур, Имс, Ариадна  
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: экшн  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: одна откушенная голова

Гигантское игровое поле расстелилось до линии горизонта, расчерчивая все, что мог охватить взгляд, ровными черно-белыми клетками.

– Я ненавижу шахматы, – простонала Ариадна.

Имс послал ей кривую ухмылку.

– Кто бы мог подумать.

Он шахматы тоже не то чтобы любил. Совсем не любил. И вообще, у этого двухметрового белого коня рядом с ним был какой-то… хищный вид. Все эти зубы, когти, горящие красным глаза – Артур явно постарался со спецэффектами.

Сам Артур небрежно облокотился о большую черную фигуру, в которой Имс с трудом, но опознал все-таки пешку, – и поигрывал песочными часами, улыбаясь загадочно и мягко. Имсу эта его улыбка совсем не нравилась. Улыбка означала, что все идет по его, Артура, плану.

Дурной знак.

– И как в это играть? – спохватился Имс, внезапно обнаружив, что песок в часах выбежал уже наполовину, а у них с Ариадной пока нет никаких идей. – Передвигать фигуры?

– Может быть, они сами будут двигаться? – Ариадна с сомнением изучала коня – он выглядел довольно тяжелым.

– Вполне может быть.

Имс на пробу толкнул фигуру, к которой привалился Артур, и она легко скользнула на соседнюю клетку. В воздухе внезапно разлился противный пронзительный звон.

– Е2 – Е4, – сообщил Артур, аккуратно опуская часы прямо на черную клетку у себя под ногами. – Имс начинает.

– А мы за белых или за черных? – Ариадна вскинула подбородок и уставилась на Артура в упор. – Уж это-то ты нам обязан сообщить.

Тот покачал головой с видом самодовольным и снисходительным.

– Без разницы. Кто сказал, что это шахматы?

Имс сообразил первым. Когда гигантский конь откусил Ариадне голову, он уже развернулся и побежал. Если он сможет отнять у одного из рыцарей копье…

Они снова попались в ловушку шаблона.

Неудивительно, что Артур так часто выигрывал.


	6. Триста секунд

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С ФБ-12
> 
> Название: Триста секунд  
> Размер: 450 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Артур, Имс  
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: ангст  
> Рейтинг: NC-21  
> Краткое содержание: кто-то должен нажать на кнопку  
> Примечание/предупреждение: кровь, кишки (буквально); два матерных слова; "мальчик в белой рубашке" (с)

Сто пятьдесят семь, сто пятьдесят шесть, сто пятьдесят пять…

 

За его спиной — холодная, чертовски твердая бетонная стена.

В голову лезут глупые бессвязные мысли, отвлекающие от счета, – вроде гороскопа в сегодняшней утренней газете. Гороскоп обещал легко разрешимые проблемы на работе.

Он усмехается: видимо, распоротый живот вполне можно счесть проблемой на работе. А взрыватель, зажатый в онемевших пальцах, – разрешением этой проблемы.

Легким – но пока недоступным.

 

Сто девятнадцать, шепотом считает он, сто восемнадцать, сто семнадцать...

 

Он снова улыбается. Наверное, со стороны это похоже на неумело сделанное сеппуку*. Не то чтобы кто-то мог полюбоваться им со стороны. Остальные ушли вперед, заканчивать работу. Ему осталось потерпеть меньше двух минут – из пяти.

Господи, какие же они длинные!

 

Сто два, напоминает он себе, сто один...

 

Он зажимает левой рукой рану на животе, чувствуя под противно-липкими от крови пальцами что-то скользкое и гладкое. «Что-то», как же. У него вырывается истерический смешок, тут же тонущий в приступе такой невыносимой боли, что на мгновение ему кажется – все. Он не сможет. Но в правой руке под пальцем все еще ждет кнопка.

 

Восемьдесят восемь, восемьдесят семь…

 

Из широкого, как клоунская улыбка, разреза продолжают вываливаться блестящие сизые кольца внутренностей, и он все время порывается их подобрать, чтобы не налипла всякая гадость с бетонного пола, но удерживает себя от этого бессмысленного занятия.

Ему все труднее считать – цифры такие трудные, а он очень устал. Голова кружится, нестерпимо хочется пить и спать. Он почти не чувствует ног и рук, пальцы норовят разжаться и выронить взрыватель. Но нельзя. Пока нельзя.

 

Шестьдесят четыре, шестьдесят три…

 

Сердце бухает в ушах неровно и громко, пытаясь качать оставшуюся кровь – изрядное ее количество разлито вокруг него, под ним, в нем, выплескивается с каждым ударом сердца изо рта и огромной раны, пропитывая одежду – и, кажется, даже бетон. Белая рубашка уже стала бордовой.

 

Сорок шесть, сорок пять…

 

Где-то вдалеке громыхают шаги, раздается стук впечатавшейся в стену двери. Помещение мгновенно наполняется голосами, но он не в силах понять ни слова. Он видит перед собой высокие военные ботинки со шнуровкой и узнает их.

– Блядь! Да что же это такое… Блядь!

Голос тоже знакомый.

Галлюцинации, вяло думает он – и заставляет себя продолжать считать. Сейчас здесь никого не должно быть. Галлюцинации означают, что скоро он потеряет сознание. Осталось меньше минуты. Он обязан продержаться.

Галлюцинация неожиданно берет его за подбородок и поднимает его лицо вверх. Руки у галлюцинации горячие и шершавые. Перед глазами беснуются огромные черные мухи, и он не может ничего разглядеть.

Надо продержаться.

 

Тридцать один, тридцать...

 

– Потерпи, я сейчас... – настаивает галлюцинация.

– Двадцать два, – шепчет он.

Что-то давит на его приросший к кнопке палец.

Вдалеке, за стеной тумана, раздается резкий хлопок, и на одно ослепительное мгновение мир обретает цвет, звук и объем – ослепительно-яркий, оглушающий и бьющий прямо в лицо.

А потом мир заваливается на бок и гаснет. Наконец-то.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * сеппуку - харакири, ритуальное самоубийство методом вспарывания живота, принятое среди самурайского сословия средневековой Японии.


	7. Пробуждение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С ФБ-12
> 
> Название: Пробуждение  
> Размер: 440 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: (Макмерфи), Артур (сестра Рэтчед), Имс (Вождь)  
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: драма  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Краткое содержание: Кобб заблудился  
> Примечание/предупреждение: кроссовер с «Пролетая над гнездом кукушки»; лимбофик

Макмерфи лежит и смотрит в белый больничный потолок.

Рэндл Патрик Макмерфи, так его зовут. В последнее время ему все чаще приходится напоминать себе об этом.

Он начинает забывать.

Он начинает забывать и вещи, гораздо более важные, чем имя: что он тут ненадолго. Что он совершенно нормален. Что он никого не убивал. Мол была бы в восторге.

 

Вот только Рэндл Патрик Макмерфи не знает никакую Мол.

Не знает, но помнит.

 

В последнее время он забывает свою жизнь и помнит чужую. Забывает свой замечательный, остроумный план – пару месяцев отдохнуть среди психов, обдурить правосудие и чистеньким выйти на свободу. Забывает свои судимости, своих приятелей, свою любовь к картам.

Помнит какую-то чужую, незнакомую жизнь, в которой он был другим человеком. Помнит, что убил свою несуществующую жену – задушил, может быть, или застрелил (откуда у него оружие?).

Или, возможно, он просто маньяк и расчленил ее где-нибудь в ванной в подвале, как поступают все маньяки.

 

В минуты просветления Макмерфи думает, что сестра Рэтчед подмешивает ему лекарства в пищу. Или это делает Вождь Бромден. В последнее время Макмерфи ему не доверяет. Ему кажется, Вождь заодно с Рэтчед. Ему кажется, они все сговорились свести его с ума.

 

Иногда его фантазии видятся ему более реальными, чем сама реальность. Иногда он вообще не может различить реальность и бред. Иногда он сидит и придумывает себе новые жизни в надежде, что те – навязчивые – мысли сольются с потоком выдумки и растворятся в нем, станут просто еще одной байкой.

 

Иногда он оплакивает Мол.

 

Сестра Рэтчед напоминает ему совсем другого человека. Человека, которого он не знает (зачем ему знать таких людей – гладких, холодных, дорогих?) Вчера на терапии он назвал ее Артуром, и она не стала поправлять. Молча смотрела на него с таким выражением лица, что вечером он впервые сам охотно проглотил таблетки.

Может быть, они помогут ему забыть все это, как страшный сон.

 

Утром он набрасывается на Рэтчед.

 

Она кашляет на полу под ним, но в ее больших серых глазах Макмерфи не видит страха, или гнева, или отвращения. Там стынет отчаяние. И жалость.

– Все безнадежно, – хрипит она, глядя почему-то не на Макмерфи. Нет, ее тусклый взгляд устремлен ему за спину. Туда, где Вождь Бромден нависает над ним, крепко держа за руки.

Подбегают санитары.

 

Сегодняшний день как в тумане. Наверное, лекарства все же помогли – Макмерфи не чувствует тревоги и страха. Впервые за много дней ему все равно. Теплые пальцы касаются его лица, обхватывают затылок. Вождь Бромден смотрит на него с непонятным выражением лица. Его обычно темные глаза сейчас металлически поблескивают в просачивающемся из окна свете. Макмерфи хочет сказать, что не боится, но не может произнести ни слова.

Все, что он может, – смотреть.

Вождь берет подушку и опускает ему на лицо.

 

Макмерфи умирает.

 

А потом Кобб просыпается.


	8. Нарцисс

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С ФБ-12
> 
> Название: Нарцисс  
> Размер: 796 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Имс/проекция фемИмса  
> Категория: гет, фэмслэш  
> Жанр: ПВП  
> Рейтинг: NC-17(кинк!)  
> Краткое содержание: Имс очень любит себя  
> Примечания/предупреждения: нарциссизм, сельфцест

Многочисленные зеркала посылают по мозаичному полу армии сверкающих зайчиков, отражают блеклые бетонные стены, друг друга и единственную человеческую фигуру, стоящую ровно в центре этой стеклянной вакханалии.

 

Имс поворачивается вокруг своей оси – сначала в одну, потом в другую сторону. Придирчиво оглаживает ладонью грудь, затянутую тонким голубым шелком, – в меру полную, округлую, привлекательную во всех отношениях.

Отражение недовольно поджимает накрашенные розовой помадой губы. Безусловно, имитация красива, но одной красоты мало. Слишком многое поставлено на кон в этой работе, слишком легко можно ошибиться, подсунув объекту силиконовую куклу без настоящего обаяния. Слишком неопытен Имс до сих пор...

Сейчас он не чувствует себя мужчиной в достаточной степени, чтобы оценить соблазнительность имитации. В зеркале отражается девушка-мечта: стройная, но не худая, красивая, но не глянцевая, интересная, но не надменная. Имс закрывает глаза, снова проводит рукой по груди, по бедру, пытаясь ощутить женщину под своими ладонями. Позволяет платью соскользнуть с плеч, играет с сосками, засовывает руку в трусики...

Это не похоже на женщину. Это похоже на онанизм.

 

Имс задумывается ненадолго, отстраненно разглядывая отражение. Пухлые губы растягиваются в довольной улыбке...

Из-за зеркала появляется женщина — точная копия имитации Имса. То же голубое платье, те же длинные каштановые локоны, те же розовые губы. Мягко улыбаясь, она скользит вперед, прижимаясь пышной грудью к груди Имса. Отражения в зеркале соприкасаются и на мгновение сливаются в одно тело.

– Привет, – говорит Имс.

– Привет, – отвечает копия таким же низким контральто.

Голос удался, определенно удался – вибрирующие нотки посылают легкий щекочущий импульс возбуждения по позвоночнику Имса. Соски под кружевом бюстгальтера – он всегда дотошен в своих имитациях – напрягаются. Имс неохотно отпускает образ. Двухголовая гидра в зеркале вновь разделяется – на этот раз на мужчину и женщину.

Имс обходит проекцию вокруг – не торопясь, любуясь своей тщательной, талантливой работой. Со стороны она смотрится потрясающе. Имс поднимает руки, медленно проводит по щекам проекции кончиками пальцев, наслаждаясь мягкой теплой кожей – безупречно ровной, приятного карамельного оттенка.

Глаза проекции расширяются.

Интересно.

Улыбнувшись, Имс оглаживает тонкую изящную шею, следя со смесью восторга и какого-то вивисекторского любопытства, как к щекам проекции приливает кровь, как приоткрываются влажные губы.

Цепляет пальцами бретельки.

Платье голубой лужицей ложится на пол вокруг ног женщины, присоединяясь к точно такому же платью.

 

Имс глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает – в зале душно и жарко. О да – эта имитация, безусловно, может возбудить мужчину. Обняв бедра женщины ладонями, Имс придвигается ближе, легонько касается ее щеки губами. Может быть, сделать ей родинку – маленькую темную отметинку на подбородке? Или на щеке?

На лице модели появляются и исчезают родинки, веснушки, меняется форма бровей и носа, волосы удлиняются и укорачиваются, и эта текучесть черт заставляет член Имса рваться из штанов. Ему мучительно хочется совсем лишить проекцию кожи и посмотреть, что под ней. Создать ей еще одну грудь... вторую голову... пару рук...

Но сначала работа.

Возвращаясь в женское тело, Имс обхватывает проекцию сзади, заглядывая в зеркало через ее плечо и доводя свое лицо до идеального сходства. Зрелище заставляет его судорожно сжать колени, не позволяя горячей волне между ног окончательно отвлечь и заставить забыть о деле.

– Похоже, я влюблен в себя, детка, – шепчет Имс, целуя женщину в шею и запуская подрагивающие от волнения пальцы – на безымянном посверкивает изящное кольцо с несколькими небольшими бриллиантами – в крошечные кружевные трусики проекции. Женщина стонет и откидывает голову ему на плечо, когда пальцы скользят между горячими влажными складками, погружаются в ждущее и всегда готовое тело.

Имса заводит, что эта прекрасная женщина – его работа. Что она выполнит любой его каприз. Что она – это он. Они неотличимы в зеркале – обе возбужденные, задыхающиеся, в полупрозрачном белье.

Работа безупречна.

У Имса осталось время на отдых. Ухмыльнувшись, он позволяет собственному телу прорвать миниатюрную оболочку, куски безупречно красивой плоти трескаются, как папье-маше, и опадают на пол, не оставляя ни крови, ни следов на его собственной коже.

Проекция безмятежно улыбается, прижимаясь к распадающейся кукле спиной. Она любит Имса всем сердцем.

 

Зеркала отражают миллион слитых в единое целое пар – раскинувшихся прямо на холодном мраморном полу, обезумевших от вожделения, быстро, нервно двигающихся навстречу друг другу.

Проекция поднимается и опускается, сжимая член Имса (с жаром, который он обязательно сымитирует). Улыбается ему сверху вниз триумфальной улыбкой (он запоминает эту улыбку). Имс крепко обхватывает проекцию за талию и насаживает на себя с силой, которой он не может позволить себе с реальной женщиной. Проекция простит его. Простит, попросит больше и поблагодарит потом. Каждое движение сопровождается непристойным звуком, бедра и пах Имса покрыты влагой и прилипают к ногам проекции, на ее груди блестят капельки пота, и эта демонстративная некрасивость процесса возбуждает Имса до чертиков, до зуда в яйцах. Он как завороженный смотрит в зеркало, пока его тело изгибается в судорогах оргазма, и закрывает глаза, лишь когда зрение заволакивает чернотой.

Это лучший секс в его жизни.

И определенно – лучший в жизни проекции.

 

– Спасибо, – шепчет она, – я люблю тебя.

Имс не отвечает. Он улыбается.

Улыбается, пока женщина на его груди распадается, разлетается обрывками бумаги, пестрыми лоскутками, перьями и клочками сухой кожи, слюдяными кусочками, похожими на крылья бабочек.

Он доволен собой и счастлив.


	9. Насилие как метод

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С ФБ-13
> 
> Название: Насилие как метод  
> Размер: 994 слов  
> Пейринг/персонажи: Имс/Артур  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: ПВП  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Примечания/предупреждения: в какой-то степени даб-кон; насилие  
> Краткое содержание: Имс слишком давно его знает. Этого долбаного чокнутого адреналинового маньяка. Знает и ненавидит.

– Я тебя ненавижу, – рычит Имс, – ты меня бесишь. Меня никто так не бесит, никогда. Только ты!

Щеки Артура горят – не то от гнева, не то от возбуждения. Имс слишком давно его знает. Этого долбанного чокнутого адреналинового маньяка. Знает и ненавидит.

Усмехнувшись и не ответив – хотя Имс и так в курсе, что его чувства полностью взаимны, – Артур дергается, пытаясь вырваться, но Имс настороже. Он только сильнее встряхивает Артура за грудки и прикладывает об стену. Его колено предусмотрительно упирается Артуру в пах – он не такой идиот, чтобы оставить ноги без присмотра. Артур вырубит его коленкой за две секунды, если ему позволить.

Имс не собирается позволять. Ярость – и похоть – клокочут в нем, как раскаленный коктейль. Как кислота. Ощущение почти болезненное, но Имс его любит. Как любит каждую чертову секунду происходящего. У него нет возможности взглянуть в зеркало, но он и так знает, что там увидит завтра утром – разбитую губу, багровый синяк на скуле, следы пальцев на шее. Возможно, засосы и укусы. Артура не назвать легкой добычей.

Имс не знает, чего ему хочется больше: уебать его – или выебать.

Артур слегка обмякает, и прежде, чем Имс успевает что-то сообразить, изо всех сил толкает Имса в грудь. Ребра почти трещат от удара, Имс давится дыханием, отступает назад на шаг – и спотыкается. Его пальцы все еще сжимают воротник футболки Артура, и после резкого рывка они оба летят на пол.

Имс падает более удачно. Он изворачивается и успевает схватить Артура за волосы, и всего долю секунды спустя наваливается на него сверху, используя свой вес как преимущество. Это везение, настоящее везение, и в какой-то момент Имс чуть не выпускает добычу от неожиданности – и радости. Но моментально спохватывается, прежде чем Артур успевает воспользоваться его замешательством.

– Тихо, скотина! – рявкает Имс и сильнее сжимает пальцы на отросших волосах на затылке Артура, надавливая и вжимая того лицом в ковер.

Артуру больно. По крайней мере, Имс на это очень надеется. У него самого стоит так, что сводит низ живота и колени дрожат. Этот гаденыш заплатит за унижение, ох, заплатит. Сегодня Имсу повезло, и сила на его стороне. Имс невольно краснеет – от возбуждения, – вспоминая, что в прошлый раз в схватке победил Артур. Имс тогда неделю старался не хромать. Одна из лучших ночей в его жизни. Невероятно, что эта гадина, эта расчетливая, циничная, наглая тварь умеет вытворять в постели.

Имс постарается, чтобы тот неделю _вообще не мог ходить_.

Артур смеется. Его плечи вздрагивают, и когда Имс рывком поворачивает ему голову, чтобы взглянуть в лицо, Артур выглядит почти счастливым. Он явно наслаждается собой и моментом.

– Тихо? – издевается он. – А то что? И вообще, обычно ты любишь погромче. Изменяем привычкам?

– Можно и погромче, – покладисто соглашается Имс, дергая Артура за волосы так, что тот невольно шипит от боли. Имсу это нравится. – Можешь начинать орать.

Продолжая одной рукой вжимать Артура в пол, второй он быстро сдергивает с него штаны и просовывает руку между ягодиц. Он не настолько наивен, чтобы поверить, будто Артур пришел неподготовленным к любому исходу разговора, но проверить не повредит. Он не хочет сломать что-нибудь _себе_.

– Сволочь, – рычит Артур под совсем не нежными прикосновениями и дергается, но Имс только улыбается.

Он упивается своей сегодняшней победой.

О, конечно же, Артур готов. Иногда Имсу кажется, что Артур готов всегда и ко всему, будь то дождь, перестрелка или авиакатастрофа. Спонтанный секс с разъяренным Имсом по степени опасности явно даже не приближается к верхним строчкам списка.

На самом деле, Имс обо всем этом даже не думает.

Он не тратит время на подготовку или, упаси господи, предварительные ласки. Он локтем надавливает Артуру между лопаток – увлеченность процессом и потеря бдительности дорого обходились Имсу в прошлом, – сильнее сжимает пальцы на волосах и свободной рукой расстегивает ширинку. Черт, он так завелся, что не сразу справляется с молнией – руки дрожат, перед глазами плавают багрово-черные круги. Имсу кажется, он может кончить прямо сейчас, от одной только мысли о предстоящем. Когда его член протискивается в горячее, напряженное, сопротивляющееся тело, кровь так грохочет в ушах, что Имс на долю секунды почти теряет сознание.

Он уже десять лет пытается понять, что именно в этом ублюдке превращает его в безмозглое, эмоциональное, вспыльчивое, как порох, желе.

Пытается – и не понимает.

Артур издает какой-то непонятный стон – не то боли, не то ярости, не то возбуждения. Пушистый ковер глушит звуки, да Имсу и наплевать сейчас, что там испытывает Артур, – он слишком поглощен собственными ощущениями. Взрывоопасной смесью тестостерона, адреналина и яда в своей крови.

Они трахаются, как животные, – он трахает Артура, как животное, крепко придавливая к полу и совсем не церемонясь, даже не стараясь доставить удовольствие. Его старания и не нужны никому – Артур, похоже, абсолютно доволен происходящим. Его внезапно, без предупреждений прервавшееся дыхание, изогнувшееся даже под весом Имса тело – и громкий, протяжный, хриплый крик застают Имса врасплох. Быстрые судороги удовольствия прошивают Имса, как выстрелы, и он жмурится и стискивает плечо Артура зубами – так сильно, что чувствует вкус крови.

Имсу кажется – не в первый, не во второй, не в двадцатый даже раз, – что это лучший оргазм в его жизни.

 

Когда он приходит в себя, все еще подрагивая, Артур сидит рядом, скрестив ноги по-турецки, и неловко распаковывает пачку сигарет. Имс протягивает руку и отбирает пачку. В конце концов, он тоже хочет покурить.

– Зачем ты это сделал? – спрашивает он. Теперь он может позволить себе немного хладнокровия. – Зачем набрехал Сандерсу, что я его продал?

– Чтобы он выкинул тебя из дела, конечно, – Артур пожимает плечами, словно Имс задал по-детски глупый вопрос. И берет предложенную сигарету.

– Зачем?

– Ты нужен мне для работы в Сан-Диего. Через три недели. Сандерс собирался отпустить тебя через пять.

Имс задирает брови в притворном веселье. Когда-нибудь он свернет шею этому гаденышу.

– С чего ты взял, что я не пошлю тебя нахуй? – лениво интересуется он.

Артур глубоко затягивается. Его костяшки ободраны, и Имс чувствует новую волну возбуждения.

– С того, что тебе нужны деньги, – ухмыляется Артур.

– У меня есть варианты кроме твоего щедрого предложения, – пробует Имс.

Он знает, когда проигрывает – именно тогда на лице Артура появляется эта наглая, самодовольная улыбочка, моментально вызывающая желание разбить ему губы. Сейчас как раз такой момент.

– Уже нет, – и Артур выпускает дым прямо ему в лицо. – Никаких вариантов, _дорогуша_.

Имс качает головой. Он вполне готов для раунда номер два.


	10. Скамейка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С ФБ-13
> 
> Название: Скамейка  
> Размер: 571 слово  
> Пейринг/персонажи: Имс/Артур  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: ангст  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Примечания/предупреждения: нет  
> Краткое содержание: Имс тоже хочет запомнить этот день как-то иначе

– Ты что вытворяешь? – не совсем внятно возмущается Артур, когда Имс нагло лапает его за задницу прямо в подворотне.

– Отмечаю, – нисколько не смущается Имс.

– На улице?

Алкоголь делает Артура мягче и покладистее, и Имс собирается этим воспользоваться. Сегодня он готов воспользоваться чем угодно – _чем угодно_ , – чтобы воспоминания о произошедшем всего несколько часов назад изгладились из его памяти. И из памяти Артура. В его карьере были по-настоящему ужасные сны, но сегодняшний выбивается из списка – и выбивает Имса из колеи.

Его до сих пор мутит.

Но он настойчиво отгоняет отвратительные видения и запускает руку Артуру под пиджак. Пальцы касаются пояса брюк – сегодня Артур надел подтяжки вместо ремня, кожа под ладонью Имса горячая сквозь ткань рубашки, Артур смеется тепло и почти беззаботно…

Они заворачивают за угол и оказываются в крошечном парке.

Смех умирает у Артура в груди. Изящный витой фонарь освещает ярко-желтым светом кудрявые кусты – Имс замечает крупные розовые цветы, наверное, шиповник, или розы, или, возможно, что-то другое, – край крупной пестрой клумбы, мощеную дорожку. И скамейку. Красивую металлическую скамейку с удобным сидением и кованой спинкой.

Имс чувствует, как напрягаются мышцы под его рукой, стягиваются, словно стальные канаты, как улетучивается то и так непрочное легкое настроение, которое с таким трудом удалось создать. Он бросает быстрый взгляд на профиль Артура. Судя по бледности и поджатым губам, тот стремительно протрезвел.

Это плохо, очень плохо.

Не раздумывая, не позволяя себе все взвесить, Имс тянет Артура вперед. Прямо к скамейке. Тот тормозит, не сразу понимая, что происходит, приостанавливается – Имс ощущает зарождение протеста, будто видит собственными глазами, как бегают мысли у Артура в голове.

Никаких мыслей, думает Имс. Только не сейчас.

– Закрой глаза, – шепчет он, изображая гораздо больший градус опьянения, чем есть на самом деле, и, преодолевая слабое сопротивление, усаживает Артура на скамейку. Тот, похоже, утратил остатки романтического настроя и смотрит на Имса тяжело и с горечью. – Закрой глаза!

Артур молча следит, как Имс опускается перед ним на колени, и, наконец, подчиняется. Имс позволяет себе мимолетную улыбку – он знает, что делать. Наклоняясь вперед, он прикусывает ключицу прямо сквозь рубашку, оставляя мокрое пятно на тонкой ткани, поглаживает большими пальцами бедра Артура – вдоль внутреннего шва брюк. С коротким решительным звуком расстегивает ширинку.

Артур и близко не возбужден. Имс твердо намерен это исправить. Он хочет, чтобы через неделю, через месяц, через год Артур вспоминал – «тот самый день, когда Имс отсосал мне в парке на скамейке», а не «тот самый день, когда…». Имс сглатывает, не желая продолжать мысль даже про себя.

Он тоже хочет запомнить этот день как-то иначе.

Облизнув губы, он берет член Артура в рот и привычно закрывает глаза, полностью отдаваясь ощущениям. Имсу нравится, он обожает делать это, любит это чувство абсолютной власти – и в то же время зависимости. Это ощущение, вкус шероховатой, горячей – все горячее с каждым мгновением – кожи на языке, того, как губы начинают болеть – приятно и пошло, и Имс знает, что каждый, кто посмотрит на его рот, сообразит, чем он занимался.

Артур вздыхает будто через силу, сжимает края скамейки пальцами – Имс видит краем глаза, как белеют костяшки. Всего несколько движений, поцелуев, облизываний, непристойных влажных звуков – и он уверен, Артур сейчас не в состоянии думать вообще ни о чем. Его мягкий, незаинтересованный член полностью затвердел и упирается головкой Имсу в небо. Имс точно знает, что не подавится. Глубоко вздохнув, он накрывает руки Артура своими и крепко сжимает. Запястья исколоты иголками, но Имса это только сильнее заводит.

Когда они кончат через несколько минут, никто из них не будет бояться скамеек и маленьких пустынных парков.

Снова закрывая глаза, Имс почти мурлычет от удовольствия.


	11. Сюрприз

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С ФБ-13
> 
> Нахвание: Сюрприз  
> Размер: 928 слов  
> Пейринг/персонажи: фемИмс/фемАртур  
> Категория: фемслэш (слэш)  
> Жанр: ПВП  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Примечания/предупреждения: секс перед зеркалом  
> Краткое содержание: – Говоришь, делаешь это в первый раз? – вкрадчиво спросил Имс

Погружение обещало стать приятным. Все время, пока Артур изучал свои записи, пока готовил ПЭСИВ к работе и подключал их обоих – все это время Имс улыбался, предвкушая приятное приключение. Работать с Артуром в области, в которой Имс специалист, а Артур – нет… что может быть лучше?

Хотя план, конечно, был дурацкий. Имс не секунду не верил, что у зануды-Артура, педанта-Артура, старого доброго скучного Артура хоть что-нибудь выйдет.

– Я не думаю, что что-нибудь выйдет, – подтвердил его размышления Артур, и Имс готов был упиваться неуверенностью в его голосе. – Я пробовал, но это не мое. Получается ерунда… У меня нет таланта.

И, пожав плечами, он нажал на кнопку ПЭСИВа.

 

Имс открыл глаза и увидел перед собой собственное отражение. Он стоял перед ростовым зеркалом, за его спиной отражались блеклые серые стены какого-то склада – Артур не утруждал себя дизайном, с боков у зеркала примостились мощные лампы дневного света. Имс усмехнулся и принялся приводить в порядок собственную имитацию. Секундное дело, но он не торопился – Артуру наверняка понадобится гораздо больше времени, а Имс чувствовал прилив благодушия и щедрости. Тщательно поработав над прической, он поменял несколько нарядов, придирчиво подобрал украшения и высоту каблука. Женщина в зеркале была просто безупречна, но предела совершенству, как известно, нет.

Подумав, Имс добавил маленькую родинку над губой.

– Я предупреждал, – сбоку раздалось глубокое, чувственное контральто, и Имс невольно вздрогнул от неожиданности. Медленно, осторожно повернулся, заглядывая за зеркало.

И едва удержал челюсть на месте.

Потому что… потому что…

 

Вообще-то, это все было для работы. Женщины, только женщины, ни один мужчина не мог попасть туда, куда они намерены были поместить объект. Для Имса это не было проблемой, Кобб отказался сразу, сославшись на собственную безнадежность в деле имитации, а вот Артур, к удивлению Имса, согласился попробовать. Колеблясь, но все же.

Имс и не ждал от него озарений. Артур всего лишь пытается придумать способ держать задание под контролем, всего лишь надеется, что получится хоть что-то, что позволит ему пойти вместе с Имсом и самому проследить, чтобы все прошло как надо, – так сказал себе Имс, потому что, в самом деле, он знал Артура. Как облупленного, снаружи и изнутри.

Думал, что знал.

 

Имс с огромным трудом оторвал взгляд от длинных, идеально стройных лодыжек, ровных округлых коленок – на левой белел крохотный шрамик, попялился на крупную, красивую грудь, трогательные ключицы и изящную шею – и наконец посмотрел на лицо.

Этого просто не может быть!

Девушка… Артур встряхнул длинными каштановыми волосами, неторопливо слез с высокого барного стула, невесть как тут оказавшегося, и, неловко пожав плечами, подошел к Имсу. Он покачивал бедрами. При ходьбе. Ходьбе на шпильках.

Артур!

Имс поморгал, стряхивая оцепенение, пытаясь взять себя в руки – он профессионал тут! Он может оставаться спокойным, и сдержанным… и профессиональным, верно!

– Я предупреждал, что хорошо не выйдет, – Артур, совершенно равнодушный к внутреннему нервному срыву Имса, повернулся перед зеркалом, разглядывая свою аппетитную задницу, и недовольно сморщился.

Его тонкому, экзотическому лицу с точеными бровями и огромными шоколадными глазами гримаска придала только еще большей прелести. Если бы Имс был объектом, он бы знал, куда смотреть. Не на блондинку – слишком банальную, как решил теперь Имс, зацепившись в зеркале за их отражения, слишком шикарную, слишком… слишком блондинку.

– Говоришь, делаешь это в первый раз? – вкрадчиво спросил Имс.

Он не завидовал и не беспокоился за свой пьедестал – под внешностью красавицы перед зеркалом вертелся все тот же Артур – с его манерами, жестами, мимикой. Великолепная имитация, но полный ноль актерского мастерства. Но легкость, легкость с которой Артур это проделал! Пожалуй, эта легкость заставляла Имса – потратившего на свою первую имитацию несколько недель, недель напряженной работы, – досадливо прикусить губу.

Артур в зеркале наклонил голову набок – и неожиданно кокетливо улыбнулся.

– Ну, положим, я немного пробовал, – признался он. – Сюрприз получился?

И с этими словами он провел руками по бедрам, талии, огладил грудь, все это не переставая улыбаться застенчиво и в то же время вызывающе. Имс облизнул мгновенно пересохшие губы, чувствуя, как напрягаются соски, тяжелеет грудь, а между ног расползается тягучее, давящее тепло. Кажется, его блондинка неравнодушна к женским прелестям. Еще бы.

– Получился, – мгновенно севшим голосом признал он. – Сюрприз так сюрприз, милая.

 

Сквозь жар и томление, горячее дыхание и головокружение Имс совершенно перестал размышлять о том, что происходит, и полностью отдался ощущениям. Артур сделал ему сюрприз. Имитация Имса – самая сексуальная из имитаций, – пальцами трахает имитацию Артура. Чертовски красивую имитацию. Стоя. Перед зеркалом. И имитация Артура – _Артура_ – стонет, и извивается, и до синяков сжимает его руки, тонкие женские руки, и светлые пальцы блондинки потрясающе смотрятся на смуглых бедрах девушки в отражении.

Это было обалденно. Имс бы денег заплатил за такой опыт, если бы попросили.

 

Девушка в зеркале закатила глаза, тяжело наваливаясь на Имса, ее лицо покраснело, дыхание вырывалось хриплыми, тяжелыми вздохами. Имитация на миг дрогнула, пошатнулась – и тут же восстановилась, когда Имс опасливо отдернул руку. Он не хотел остаться без пальцев.

– Не смей, – выдохнул Артур, и его огромные, прекрасные глаза в отражении взглянули на Имса с такой яростью, что тот невольно хихикнул, – не смей останавливаться, придурок! Я… у меня все под… под контролем…

– О, да, – насмешливо протянул Имс, вновь запуская пальцы в горячую, влажную глубину и надавливая. – Под контролем.

Артур взвыл, до боли сжимая запястья Имса пальцами, втыкая заостренные ногти в кожу.

 

– Это было… необычно, – медленно и как-то ошеломленно сказал Артур несколько минут спустя.

Он все еще цеплялся за руки Имса, как утопающий, и смотрел на себя в зеркале теперь с каким-то неверием, будто видит что-то странное, незнакомое, но любопытное. Имс хмыкнул. Его первый женский оргазм тоже надолго выбил его из колеи.

Он по-хозяйски огладил бедро имитации и целомудренно поцеловал Артура в висок, покрытый легкой испариной.

– Я читал в досье, – выдохнул он прямо в розовеющее ухо, – читал, что объект без ума от брюнеток.

Артур в зеркале улыбнулся – медленной, соблазнительной улыбкой гурии. Сама невинность и разврат в одном флаконе. Качнув округлыми бедрами, он потянул Имса за запястье, накрывая его ладонью свою грудь.

– Думаешь, мне нужно еще потренироваться?

Имс тоже улыбнулся.

– Определенно, – уверенно ответил он.


	12. Похороны стюардессы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С ФБ-13
> 
> Название: Похороны стюардессы  
> Размер: 513 слов  
> Пейринг/персонажи: Имс, Артур, Стюардесса  
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: крэк  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Примечания/предупреждения: расчлененка  
> Краткое содержание: еще трое суток спустя Имс впервые заподозрил, что их преследует злой рок

– Поверить не могу, что занимаюсь этим вместо того, чтобы сидеть в баре и искать компанию на вечер, – бубнил Артур.  
Мышцы на его спине красиво перекатывались, белая футболка – другой не нашлось – пропиталась потом и покрылась грязью. Пара побуревших хвоинок пристала к ткани прямо под лопаткой.  
Имс виновато кивнул, но не произнес ни слова – Артуру вряд ли сейчас придутся по вкусу возражения, оправдания и даже извинения. Если бы Имс был хорош в извинениях. Поэтому Имс все так же молча воткнул лопату в землю, чтобы не упала, и побрел к машине. Солнце жарило, как безумное, – пригороды Лас-Вегаса в это время года вполне могли по своей прелести и гостеприимству соревноваться с Адом. По крайней мере, Имсу так казалось – а может, полуторачасовой путь в машине со сломанным кондиционером и весьма зловонным грузом так сказался на его настроении, самочувствии и восприятии реальности.  
Реальности.  
Если бы это был сон!  
Имс в очередной – тысячный – раз вознес короткую молитву небесам, в очередной раз пощупал тотем и разочаровался (нет, совсем не сон, самая настоящая реальность) – и, сцепив зубы, распахнул крышку багажника.  
В нос ему ударил кошмарный запах, и Имс спешно прикрыл нос рукой. Темные, с прозеленью куски того, что когда-то было человеческим телом, даже сквозь полиэтилен смотрелись, мягко говоря, неаппетитно.  
  
– Зачем ты вообще убил ее? – возмущенно спросил Артур, не отрывая взгляда от ямы в земле.  
Это был риторический вопрос, и Имс не стал на него отвечать. Артур прекрасно знал, что их случайная соучастница в деле Фишера пришла к Имсу за деньгами. Шантаж – неплохой способ заработать, так Имс ей и сказал – прежде, чем перерезал горло.  
А вот потом все покатилось под откос.  
Артур заявился к нему в гости – с бутылкой виски и увлекательным рассказом о следующей работе, на которую он планировал заманить Имса, – как раз в разгар расчленения. За что и был наказан – ему пришлось помогать. В конце концов, это промах Артура, что подкупленная им девушка не удовлетворилась… гонораром.  
Сначала они выпили бутылку на двоих, и работа пошла споро и с огоньком. Суставы противно хрустели под лезвием ножа, а Артур матерился как сапожник, когда вляпался локтем в натекшую лужу крови и безвозвратно загубил одну из своих любимых рубашек, но в целом они легко отделались. Артур явно на этом деле собаку съел, с облегчением подумал Имс, заворачивая голову в кусок полиэтилена. Он даже позволил себе подумать, что все прошло не так уж и плохо, когда он прятали части тела в трех разных мусорных контейнерах в разных частях города.  
Утром два контейнера из трех были перевернуты фанатами прошедшего накануне баскетбольного матча, мусор раскидан, и холодеющему от дурных предчувствий Имсу с большим трудом удалось отобрать свидетельства преступления у бродячих собак.  
Во второй раз они залили ее – то, что от нее осталось, – в бетон в подвале давно позабытой стройки, и Имс позволил было себе немного расслабиться. Когда еще трое суток спустя на стройке зашумели отбойные молотки, Имс впервые заподозрил, что их преследует злой рок.  
  
Тихо, под нос, матерясь, Имс выволок из багажника мешки и потащил их к месту будущего захоронения.  
– Клянусь, если еще что-нибудь произойдет, – Артур слегка позеленел и сморщился, но безропотно покидал мешки в яму, – я похороню тебя рядом.  
  
Имс и Артур в шестой раз закапывали стюардессу.


	13. Челлендж Имс/Артур

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на ФБ-15 для игры на челлендж.

_Хоррор_  
  
Сначала он забрал Ариадну. Она свернула не туда, скрылась из виду всего на мгновение, мелькнула маленьким темноволосым призраком за стеной – и исчезла.  
– Не отходи от меня, – приказал Артур. – Она проснется через полминуты.  
Имс кивнул, потому что на это нечего было сказать. Что бы этот ублюдок не делал с Ариадной, она скоро выскочит из сна. А вот они… Им Артур зарядил по полной.  
Сглотнув, он отвел взгляд от стен, увешанных частями тел. Некоторые из них точно принадлежали не людям. По крайней мере, ему не встречались люди с шестью руками и восемью грудями.  
– Что он с нами сделает, если поймает? – шепотом спросил он.  
Лабиринт уходил вперед, и там, во тьме, их ждали.  
– Лучше нам этого не знать, – твердо ответил Артур, сжал пальцами его запястье и потянул за собой. – А теперь пошли.  
Имс сделал маленький шажок вперед. Стараясь не думать, что видел стежки вокруг лишних рук и грудей. Он любил руки Артура, но совсем не хотел их _себе_.  
  
 _ПВП_  
  
После работы они разъезжаются в разное время, едут в гостиницу и расходятся каждый по своим номерам. Никто ничего не подозревает и не должен заподозрить – и пока им неплохо удается держать маскировку.  
Но уже пару часов спустя Имс скребется в номер Артура, потому что ждать дольше невозможно и невыносимо. Артур открывает не сразу – ему стыдно признаться, что он ждал у двери.  
На то, чтобы раздеться, уходит несколько секунд. Артур даже не уверен, что одежда уцелела. Ну и черт с ней. Главное – он может наконец-то сжать Имса в руках, прижаться всем телом, кожей к коже, дыханием к дыханию.  
Он целый день мечтал об этой минуте.  
Имс немногословен – да и о чем им разговаривать? О работе? О том, насколько дерьмова их жизнь с этими прятками и тайнами? Артур не хочет это обсуждать. Он хочет член Имса, и губы Имса, и руки Имса, и все это Имс дает ему без лишних слов. Они катаются по кровати, совокупляясь, как дикие животные, как безумцы, и Артур почти счастлив, забывая обо всем.  
Когда час спустя Имс уйдет, ему будет что вспоминать до следующей встречи.  
  
 _Ангст_  
  
– Это какой-то кошмар, – повторяет Артур снова и снова, его язык заплетается, взгляд не отрывается от истекающего кровью трупа на полу.  
Имс жалеет, так жалеет о том, что сделал. О том, что решил узнать правду таким путем…  
Артур внезапно прижимает пистолет к виску, хотя в нем не должно бы уже оставаться патронов, не после того, как Артур выпустил всю обойму – и на долю секунды Имс забывает, что это сон. Он бросается вперед, хватая Артура за руку. Пистолет глухо щелкает, снова и снова, бесполезно и безрезультатно. Патронов действительно нет, и Имс сдавленно выдыхает, когда Артур открывает зажмуренные глаза. Совершенно трезвые, потрясенные.  
– Артур… – Имс со свистом вдыхает воздух.  
Грохот выстрела звучит в тот же миг, когда Артур понимает, что спит. Его безжизненное тело падает на Имса, заливая руки, рубашку, пол теплой кровью.  
Сон опадает.  
  
 _Юмор_  
  
Имс прошелся взад-вперед, нервно прикидывая, сколько времени понадобится полиции, чтобы ворваться сюда с оружием наперевес, и какие фальшивые паспорта с открытыми визами он взял с собой.  
– Ты уверен, что твой адвокат не сможет представить это как несчастный случай? – спросил он, заранее зная ответ.  
Артур покачал головой, будто не верил, что Имс задает такие идиотские вопросы, ни на секунду не прекращая оттирать кровь с рук и лица влажной салфеткой.  
– Имс, я стрелял в него.  
– Самоубийство?  
– Семнадцать раз!  
Имс моргнул. Помолчал несколько секунд, подбирая аргументы.  
– Да, похоже, ты влип, – наконец признал он.  
– Мы влипли, – ядовито поправил Артур. – Ведь это ты настоял, чтобы мы приехали как супруги. Отметить медовый месяц, _дорогой_ …


	14. Челлендж Имс/фемИмс

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на ФБ-15 для игры на челлендж.

_Романс_  
  
– Ты отлично выглядишь, дорогая, – Имс улыбается и салютует бокалом с шампанским.  
Девушка улыбается в ответ и поднимает свой. Она не болтлива, и Имсу это нравится. Свидание, с его точки зрения, идет безупречно. Играет тихая музыка, вокруг царит приятный полумрак, официант бесшумно приносит блюда и убирает посуду, а шампанское в бокале Имса появляется как будто само по себе.  
С каждой минутой девушка напротив нравится ему все больше и больше. У нее интересное, немного экзотичное лицо с раскосыми глазами, длинные светлые волосы именно того оттенка, что любит Имс, она со вкусом одета и улыбается на все, что Имс скажет. Она умеет слушать, не лезет к нему в душу и не сделала замечание, что он явился без цветов.  
Во всех отношениях удачный вечер. Имс говорит ей об этом и получает в ответ легкий кивок и воздушный поцелуй. Пожалуй, он не против залезть ей под трусики. Имсу кажется, в постели она будет такой же – горячей, послушной и веселой, будет прыгать на нем всю ночь, а утром испариться бесследно, не оставив белья и проблем.  
Вздохнув, Имс смотрит на часы. Он бы проверил прямо сейчас, но увы, обеденный перерыв заканчивается, как заканчивается все хорошее, и ему пора наверх. Отложив салфетку, он встает, говорит:  
– Пока, дорогая, – и быстро целует установленное прямо на столе зеркало.  
Девушка, конечно, отвечает на поцелуй.  
  
 _Ангст_  
  
Когда-то это должно было закончиться. Просто каждый раз Имс говорил себе «не сегодня» – до тех пор, пока не стало слишком поздно. Пока каждая его женская имитация не стала походить на нее – хотя бы в мелочах, в крошечных, еле заметных четах: родинка на шее, форма бровей, размер груди или то, как она любит складывать пальцы, когда отдыхает. Имс любил ее, любил больше, чем любую женщине в реальности, и поэтому сейчас он – во сне – сжимал в руке пистолет, а его сердце было заполнено болью.  
Там, в зеркале напротив него была его идеальная девушка, его _первая женщина_ – не в том смысле, который вкладывают в эти слова скучные обыватели, а гораздо глубже, серьезнее, интимнее. Первая женщина, которой он _стал_.  
Имс провел рукой по щеке, огладил грудь, задерживая пальцы на сосках. Она была обнаженной, ведь именно такой он ее создал. Такая красивая, такая…  
Но она слишком им завладела, и как всякое первое, первую любовь нужно перерасти. Поэтому сейчас – всего минуту спустя – Имс заставит себя поднять пистолет и вышибить ей мозги.  
  
 _ПВП_  
  
Перед лицом Имса покачивались полные груди, задевая сосками нос, губы, подбородок, на бедра давило горячее тепло, сжималось вокруг члена, посылая волны удовольствия по всему телу – и в то же время жар давил между ног, проникая так глубоко, как Имс даже не мог представить. Он горел, пылал, будто за свои грехи уже попал в ад и поджаривался на медленном огне. Вот только из этого ада ему не хотелось уходить.  
– Тебе хорошо, детка? – попытался спросить он, но вышел только какой-то бессвязный хрип.  
Впрочем, она его поняла. Он всегда отлично понимал сам себя.  
– Мне хорошо, детка, – прошептала она.  
Он.  
Они…   
Имс совсем потерялся в мыслях, потому что два тела для одной страсти – это слишком много. Наверное, с оргазмом он вылетит отсюда, просто не выдержит…  
Наверное, мельком подумал Имс, он слишком испорченный. Он единственный имитатор, которому удалось превратиться одновременно в двух человек, и что же первое он сделал?..


	15. Челлендж Артур/фемИмс

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на ФБ-15 для игры на челлендж.

_Юмор_  
  
– Что это? – спросил Артур спокойно.  
– А на что это, по-твоему, похоже? – сам Имс сейчас сохранять спокойствие не смог бы, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь. Не каждый день тебя так предает собственное тело.  
Ну, не совсем собственное и не совсем тело…  
– Это похоже на член, – ответил Артур без колебаний, как прилежный ученик, выучивший урок и теперь желающий пятерку за усердие.  
Имсу захотелось ему двинуть.  
Но увы, он чувствовал себя слишком нелепо, чтобы драться.  
Артур тем временем внимательно изучил его лицо, осмотрел грудь – очаровательно женственную – и наклонился, разглядывая болтающийся между ног член. Здоровенный возбужденный член, растущий между замечательных стройных женских ног Имса. Имс шмыгнул носом, сдерживая слезы. Это все гормоны!  
Он задумался, появляются ли у него во сне женские гормоны, потом мысли перескочили на то, почему с его чудесной имитацией случилась такая беда и как теперь прятать все это добро в узком платье, и неужели в нем что-то испортилось, и он никогда больше не сможет имитировать полноценных женщин… Но ощущение разливающегося между ног тепла остановило этот сумбурный поток мыслей. Имс опустил глаза.  
– А что? – Артур выпустил член изо рта и нахмурился. – Когда еще получится трахнуть девушку с таким… сочетанием достоинств.  
  
 _Ангст_  
  
Больше всего Артуру нравились ее волосы. Длинные, светлые, мягкие, они струились и стекали по ее плечам, груди, напоминая ему первобытный океан лимба, и запах соли и ветра наполнял его каждый раз, когда он зарывался лицом в эти пряди. Будто вода убегала между пальцев, когда он перебирал локоны.  
– Ты должен уйти, – говорила она. – Артур, тебе не место тут, ты должен уйти.  
Но куда он пойдет? Если ему не место тут, с ней, то где ему место?  
Артур не хотел уходить.  
Ее глаза были зелеными, кожа холодной. Артуру казалось – она русалка, порождение этого самого океана, и каждый раз, когда их обнаженные тела прижимались друг к другу, Артур чувствовал, как его вены вместо крови наполняет ледяная морская волна.  
– Ты заблудился в лимбе, Артур, – шептала она. – Тебе нужно выйти отсюда.  
Но Артур только смеялся и продолжал ее целовать. Конечно, он в лимбе – и его это полностью устраивает.  
  
 _ПВП_  
  
– А ты уверен, что это сработает? – пыхтит Имс. Длинное тяжелое платье – не самая удобная одежда для быстрого секса в кладовке. Но Имс не жалуется: Артур просто потрясающе умеет вращать бедрами, а когда Имс в женском теле, эту возможность трудно переоценить. – И вообще, почему я опять изображаю женщину?  
– Есть идеи получше? – одной рукой Артур упирается в стену рядом с головой Имса, а другой придерживает меч, так и норовящий треснуть Имса по голым ягодицам. Артур добавляет с издевательской почтительностью: – Моя королева.  
Имс оттопыривает задницу сильнее – черт с ним, с мечом, ему даже нравится, – и закусывает косу, потому что член Артура входит до основания, а это чертовски глубоко… ох!..  
– И это все, на что ты способен? – нарочито манерно пищит он, когда член выходит, и он может вздохнуть. – О, мой могучий король Артур!  
Если объект повернут на рыцарях круглого стола, то почему бы этим не воспользоваться?  
– Я способен на гораздо большее! – и Артур явно намерен это доказать – так, что Имс стонет и снова вцепляется в косу. – Надо же постараться, чтобы тебя не увел этот Ланселот.


	16. Челлендж Артур/Мол

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на ФБ-15 для игры на челлендж.

_Романс_  
  
– Как думаешь, на кого он больше похож? – Мол откинула край конверта. – На меня или на Дома?  
Двухдневный Джеймс был больше всего похож на раздраженный кабачок, но Артур улыбнулся.  
– На тебя, – без тени сомнения сказал он.  
У Джеймса были светлые волосы, как у матери Мол. Серые глаза, как у ее отца. Пухлые губки бантиком и капризный вид, как у самой Мол.  
Родинка на шее, как у Артура.  
– Думаешь? – просияла Мол.  
– Даже если бы у него была зеленая кожа и хвост как у русалки, он все равно был бы такой же красивый, как ты, – искренне сказал Артур.  
Мол помолчала, с нежностью разглядывая младенца, потом подняла на Артура теплый и любящий взгляд.  
– Нет, Артур, – мягко возразила она. – Красоту он точно унаследовал от тебя. Что ж, будем надеяться, что ум тоже.  
  
 _Ангст_  
  
Артур в очередной – тысячный, кажется, – раз обошел комнату, щупая стены, толкая двери, простукивая каждую чертову половицу на полу. Все тщетно. Он был в ловушке – и он понятия не имел, как из нее выбраться. Он даже не был уверен, что выбраться получится.  
И старался не чувствовать отчаяние.  
Смерть не помогала.  
– Ну я же говорила, милый, – проворковала Мол, лучась весельем и счастьем. Ее длинное платье стекало на пол, как вода, обнажая то грудь с розовыми сосками, то округлое бедро, то маленькие белые ступни. Полуобнаженная, она была прекрасна и ужасна одновременно.  
Артур знал, что его ждет. Он уже пробовал выпрыгивать из окна – чтобы секунду спустя очнуться тут, в этой клетке.  
– Отпусти меня, – потребовал он – потому что должен был попытаться.  
Мол соскользнула на пол и облизнула губы, будто в нетерпении.  
– Ну что, Артур? – позвала она. – Умеешь играть в преферанс? И учти, этим придется заниматься долго…  
  
 _Хоррор_  
  
Когда Мол вспарывает ему живот, Артур старается не думать, что это что-то личное. Она всего лишь защищает больной разум Кобба – так он говорит себе, и потом притворяется, что это звучит убедительно.  
Когда она сталкивает его с крыши, плещет в лицо кислотой, стреляет ему в горло и долгие, бесконечные минуты смотрит, как он захлебывается кровью и все никак не может захлебнуться насмерть… Тогда притворяться становится труднее.  
Страх зарождается где-то на самом дне души, растет потихоньку, незаметно, распускает веточки и корни, постепенно прорастая через разум Артура. Он больше не хочет спускаться вниз с Коббом. Больше не хочет терпеть эти мучения.  
– Уже уходишь? – смеется она, когда он в очередной раз корчится в агонии, мечтая, чтобы все это побыстрее закончилось.  
Потому что скоро… Скоро он сойдет с ума и решится убрать источник этой боли – в Кобб, кажется, все же не заслужил смерти.  
Пока.  
  
 _Юмор_  
  
– Мне кажется, Дом что-то подозревает, – сказала Мол, вытягиваясь на постели, как сытая кошка, и забрасывая ногу Артуру на бедро.  
– С чего это ты взяла? – Артур и не подумал отвлечься от ее груди. В самом деле, грудь Мол заслуживала внимания.  
– Ну, он сам сегодня предложил пойти погулять с детьми и точно сообщил, когда вернется.  
Мол вздохнула – у нее были очень чувствительные соски, и манипуляции Артура явно не оставляли ее равнодушной.  
– Мало ли, может он просто хочет побыть хорошим отцом, – предположил Артур.  
– А еще передавал тебе привет – на случай, если я тебя увижу.  
– Решил, что мы созвонимся?  
– А еще он вчера подарил мне коробку презервативов, – продолжала настаивать Мол.  
– А чего в этом такого? Может, он хочет устроить секс-марафон?  
Мол откинулась на спину, утягивая Артура за собой и целуя в губы.  
– Может и хочет, – согласилась она игриво. – Вот только презервативы не его размера. И перед этим он спросил, какой размер у _тебя_.  
  
 _Экшн_  
  
Гостиница, в которой они останавливаются, ужасна, но Мол не до жалоб. Комфорт – последнее, что ее сейчас волнует.  
– Он убьет нас, – повторяет она, падая на край кровати и разглядывая свои туфли. Их не мешало бы почистить. – Найдет и убьет.  
– Все будет в порядке.  
Артур спокоен, как скала. Как он вообще может быть спокоен? Мол не понимает… Кто может сохранять такое спокойствие перед лицом гнева Доминика?  
Стыд опаляет щеки. Она давно уже не любит Дома, но ей не хотелось, чтобы все закончилось так ужасно. Так низко и грязно – скандал, угрозы, и все это пока она пыталась прикрыть наготу. Что может быть унизительнее, чем быть застуканной в супружеской постели с другим мужчиной между ног?  
Доминик обещал их убить, и Мол ему верит.   
Тогда-то Артур и решает, что ее нужно увезти.  
– Но что мы будем делать дальше? – жалобно спрашивает она. – Мы же не можем прятаться вечно?..  
– Мы и не будем, – Артур бросает сумку на кровать, достает из нее пистолет и принимается его заряжать. – Ложись спать, Мол. Завтра все будет хорошо…  



	17. Челлендж Мол/Сайто

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на ФБ-15 для игры на челлендж.

_ПВП_  
  
– Ты привыкнешь, милый, – ласково шепчет Мол, поднося кусочек мягкого сыра к его губам.  
Он упрямо хмурится – она видит брови над черной лентой, закрывающей глаза, – но покорно приоткрывает рот.  
Он действительно привыкает. Уже не пытается порвать ремни и не выплевывает пищу. И наконец-то престал просить убить его.  
Вместе с сыром Мол проталкивает в рот свой палец, нажимает на язык и ждет, когда он поймет намек. Он понимает довольно быстро, принимаясь посасывать палец, сладострастно обводить языком с странной пародии на минет. Не то чтобы Мол жаловалась.  
В восхищении она наблюдает, как он возбуждается, поникший член встает, наливаясь кровью, и Мол сама чувствует тепло между ног.  
Она рада, что Дом привел ей такую замечательную игрушку. Она больше не одинока.  
  
 _Ангст_  
  
Они сблизились нечаянно. Не сразу. Просто Мол надо было с кем-то разговаривать, а Сайто – единственный, кто слушал. Нет, Артур помогал ей, Имс помогал Артуру – но слушать ее никто из них не хотел.  
А ей хотелось рассказать.  
Рассказать о том, каким был Дом в начале их отношений. Каким ласковым, влюбленным и страстным он был. Как хорошо им было вместе. Как Мол хотела вернуть его – вернуть назад из той бездны, в которую он от нее ушел.  
И пусть Сайто был всего лишь нанятым актером – слушать он умел как никто.  
Мол не заметила, как перестала рассказывать о Доме и начала о себе. Не заметила, как Сайто начал отвечать – и скоро их тихие беседы превратились в оживленные диалоги, полные шуток и завуалированных намеков.  
Мол не заметила, как это превратилось в флирт. Конечно, она ни на секунду не забывала, зачем Сайто тут, но просто быть с кем-то рядом… это было таким облегчением… Прикасаться, целовать, трогать живого мужчину, заниматься сексом и впервые за долгое время не думать о безумии.  
Потом – потом Артур скажет, что Сайто воспользовался ее депрессией. А Имс скажет, что она воспользовалась добротой Сайто. Но они оба ошибутся.  
Мол любила Дома. Просто ей нужен был кто-то, чтобы спастись от одиночества.  
  
 _Юмор_  
  
– Ты все неправильно делаешь, – нравоучительно произнес голос – приятный и женственный – у него в голове, и Сайто замер с членом в руке.  
Вообще-то, он всегда так делал. И никто не жаловался. Вот и сейчас женщина перед ним сладострастно стонала и извивалась, и Сайто был уверен, что делает своим членом именно то, что надо.  
Но зерно сомнения уже зародилось, и когда Сайто укладывался на партнершу, он хмурился.  
– И двигаться надо не так! – возмутился голос, стоило Сайто расслабиться и начать получать удовольствие.  
– Заткнись! – прошипел он.  
– Что? – партнерша распахнула осоловелые глаза и уставилась на него с недоумением.  
– Я… просто люблю грязные словечки… – нашелся Сайто, сцепляя зубы и двигаясь. – Тебе не нравится?  
– Мммм, пожалуй, нравится, – женщина закрыла глаза и открыла рот.  
Но настроение уже подпортилось.  
– Она врет, – убежденно сказал голос.  
Сайто ожесточенно трахал партнершу, мечтая поскорее кончить, и проклинал чертова Кобба, подсадившего ему в голову эту дрянь.


	18. Челлендж Мол/фемИмс

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на ФБ-15 для игры на челлендж.

_Экшн_  
  
– Сколько ты весишь? – орет Имс, и его – _ее_ – круглая задница так вжимается между бедер Мол, что та невольно чувствует приступ возбуждения и пропускает мимо ушей все важное. – Сколько ты весишь?!  
– Что? – кричит Мол в ответ, стараясь не лапать ее – _его_ – за грудь. Потому что, серьезно, сейчас правда есть дела поважнее.  
Шлемов на них нет, но все равно на такой скорости ни черта не слышно.  
Но грудь у Имса мягкая и такая классная на ощупь, что думать о важном получается с трудом. Мол, наверное, адреналиновая наркоманка. Они на мотоцикле на космической скорости удирают от разъяренных проекций, а она может думать только о том, какие большие и красивые у Имса сиськи.  
– Месяц назад ты весила сто двадцать восемь фунтов, – кричит Имс, и Мол соображает, что это должно иметь какое-то отношение к управлению мотоциклом. – Признавайся, налегала на булочки?  
Мол обиженно хмурится и едва не отдергивает руки, но в последний момент понимает, что слететь с мотоцикла будет совсем не весело.  
И вовсе эта Имс не симпатичная!  
Хотя сиськи – думает Мол про себя – сиськи все-таки что надо.


	19. Челлендж Кобб/Нэш

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на ФБ-15 для игры на челлендж.

_Ангст_  
  
Нэш встал и принялся с сожалением собирать винтовку. Ему не хотелось уходить. На самом деле, он бы сделал это еще раз – или пару раз. Пару-тройку раз, точно.  
Но увы, труп нельзя оживить и снова расстрелять. Да и заплатили Нэшу только за один выстрел. К тому же пора сваливать – внизу уже собирается толпа, слышны истеричные крики прохожих, а значит, скоро пожалует полиция.  
Нэш слишком наслаждался этой работой, чтобы некрасиво закончить ее в тюрьме. Он хочет сохранить самые теплые воспоминания – может, он даже будет дрочить на них долгими зимними ночами: вот противная физиономия Кобба застывает в перекрестье прицела, и на его губах играет та самая улыбочка, которую Нэш всегда ненавидел. Вот в центре лба появляется маленькая черная яма – а потом бах! – мозги этого индюка разлетаются по асфальту.  
Нэш выходит из здания, не обращая внимания на собравшуюся толпу, поворачивает направо. Сейчас, когда все сделано, он начинает испытывать светлую грусть.  
Теперь он может себе это позволить.   
  
_Экшн_  
  
– Нэш, ты когда-нибудь задумывался, что мы преступники? – спрашивает Кобб в самый неподходящий момент.  
Его член в глотке Нэша – и как, предположительно, тот должен отвечать?  
– Нет, – Нэш выпускает член изо рта и качает головой, вытирает подбородок.  
У Кобба опять _то самое_ настроение. Настроение поныть, как говорит Артур – а потом посылает Кобба нахуй и сваливает куда-нибудь выпить. Нэш хотел бы, чтобы он тоже мог себе такое позволить.  
Но вместо этого он опять берет в рот и старается игнорировать разглагольствования Кобба.  
Зато потом, когда Кобб наконец-то кончит – что обычно занимает время, – Нэш спустится в сон один, вооруженный до зубов. Будет вламываться в дома, выбивая двери ногой, размахивая пистолетами, а испуганные проекции будут голосить и умолять о пощаде.  
Он преступник – ну конечно, преступник! И ему это нравится!


	20. Anamnesis morbi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Имс будет ходить сюда, даже если это займет годы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сначала был этот драббл. Но читателей так заинтриговало происходящее, что я написала по нему сиквел-мини Diagnosis.

– Это твоя вина, – Кобб шипит, как змея, и Имсу противно. Противно и страшно.

Но он кивает. Он знает – это его вина.

Его вина и его дело – а Кобба дела Имса не касаются.

– Мы справимся, – повторяет Имс, вместо того чтобы послать Кобба куда подальше. Повторяет в миллионный раз, прижимая к себе драгоценный чемодан. – Мы справимся.

Стены этого заведения – покрашенные в приятный голубой цвет, – давят на него, как тюремные казематы. Это и есть тюрьма. Можно называть ее как угодно, можно красить стены в любой цвет и маскировать решетки на окнах, ставить вместо надсмотрщиков дружелюбных и улыбчивых санитаров – это ничего не меняет. Имс чувствует, как каждая закрытая и тщательно запертая за спиной дверь отделяет его от мира.

Он не хочет тут быть.

Но он будет – будет приходить так часто и так долго, как понадобится. Он сделает что угодно, чтобы все поправить.

Он потерпит.

Имс на секунду тормозит перед светлой новенькой дверью, совсем не похожей на решетку, которую для него предупредительно отпирает приветливый седовласый доктор в дорогих квадратных очках. Доктор знает, кто оплачивает счета.

Имс боится заходить, но Кобб недвусмысленно подталкивает его в спину, и Имс не хочет пропускать его первым. Ни за что. Сглотнув, он толкает дверь. У санитара, который следует за ними, в руке зажат шприц – на всякий случай.

Артур не проявляет никаких признаков буйства, хотя Имс замечает на его щеке ссадину, которой не было там позавчера. Имс не винит больничный персонал – уж ему ли не знать, каким может быть Артур, если разозлится. Скорее всего, он поранил себя сам, и его пришлось поместить сюда – мягкий пол, пружинящий под ногами Имса, мягкие стены, ничего, обо что можно удариться или кого-нибудь ударить. Никаких окон.

Имс хочет верить, что гнев Артура – хороший знак. Имс хочет верить хоть в какой-нибудь хороший знак.

Иначе что останется?

Но сейчас Артур совершенно спокоен. Он сидит в углу комнаты, безразлично разглядывая пол перед собой, и не обращает на вошедших никакого внимания. Имс ненадолго задумывается, как подключить ПЭСИВ, если руки Артура упрятаны в смирительную рубашку. Наверное, можно его развязать и понадеяться на Кобба. Надеяться на Кобба так же противно, как слушать его обвинения, но альтернативы нет.

Имс будет слушать, и надеяться, и ходить сюда, даже если это займет годы.

Он не отступит.

– Мы справимся, – робко улыбается Имс, хотя уверен, что Артур не видит и не слышит его.

Осторожно приблизившись, Имс опускается на пол и открывает чемодан.


	21. Праздник

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На заявку: Каждый год в день святого Валентина что-то да случается. В общем, n раз, когда праздник срывается, и последний, когда он все-таки получился.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на Валентин-фест.

\- Кажется, это была не самая удачная идея, - признается Имс.

Признание дается ему нелегко. Никто не может даже вообразить, насколько трудно ему дается признание, но Артур, кажется, совсем не ценит откровенность. Его опухшее красное лицо кривится в гримасе не то отвращения, не то ненависти. Вполне заслуженных, скорбно думает Имс.

Ему почему-то всегда казалось, что аллергия Артура на миндаль (о которой тот говорил сто, тысячу раз!) - милое преувеличение. Как будто Артур _умеет_ преувеличивать.

Нет, массажный крем с натуральным миндальным маслом совсем не добавил в их жизнь приличествующей празднику романтики.

– Принести тебе аптечку, дорогой? – смиренно спрашивает Имс.

Праздничного секса тоже явно не будет.

 

– Как думаешь, они нас заметили? – шепчет Артур, и Имсу приходится прижиматься ухом к его губам, чтобы услышать хоть что-то. За шумом коллектора он не слышит даже собственных мыслей.

Четырнадцатого февраля в Лондоне еще даже не весна, намокшая одежда промораживает до костей, а уж запах… Лондонская канализация, в ней есть что-то романтичное – вроде Чарльза Диккенса или даже Оскара Уалда, и если Имс закроет глаза, он может вообразить, что город над ним до сих пор в викторианской эпохе.

Но воображается в основном Джек Потрошитель и еще похитители тел. Очаровательно.

Это самый дерьмовый – Имс беззвучно смеется над иронией своего внутреннего диалога, – _дерьмовый_ день Святого Валентина в его жизни.

– Надо было захватить с собой шампанское, – говорит он.

 

Когда рейс, на котором они пытаются улететь в Венецию – чтобы наконец уже нормально встретить этот чертов валентинов день! – отменяют раз за разом, отфутболивают с одного борта на другой и из одного терминала в другой, находящийся в трех милях от первого… Тогда Имс начинает думать, что с этим праздником что-то не так. Или с ними что-то не так. Или с отношением Святого Валентина лично к ним двоим.

Они отмечают праздник в дьюти фри.

 

– Я не могу сейчас уехать, – оправдывается Артур. – Я пытался, но этот придурок не заказал мне паспорт, а если я сейчас высунусь, то могу лишиться головы. Но если ты хочешь, то можно…

– Не придумывай, – твердо говорит Имс, его голос звучит очень уверенно даже для его собственных ушей. – Не смей рисковать. Отпразднуем попозже, ничего страшного.

Повесив трубку, он швыряет телефоном в стену.

И еще двое суток сидит в этой долбаной тайной квартирке без телефона. Как полный идиот.

 

***

– Я не могу поверить, – Имс ласково целует Артура в губы – неторопливо, наслаждаясь каждой минутой происходящего. Артур охотно отвечает, его глаза поблескивают радостью и обещанием большего – гораздо большего.

Снаружи поют тропические птицы, кричат чайки, стонет в отдалении теплое южное море. Наконец-то. Этот День Святого Валентина идеален – неторопливый утренний секс, море, уединение, шампанское и фрукты – и горячие губы Артура.

– Повторим? – предлагает тот и улыбается, и от этой улыбки Имс весь горит.

Он самодовольно думает об отключенных мобильниках – даже том, что Артур спрятал под подкладкой чемодана, и как он под страшными угрозами запретил Коббу звонить и кому-либо даже упоминать, на каком континенте их отпуск. И о том, как разослал всем заинтересованным лицам информацию, что их с Артуром не будет на карте ближайшую неделю – ни при каких обстоятельствах.

Он отлично подготовился.

– Конечно, милый… – начинает он.

На дорожке шумит мотор подъезжающей машины.

Черт.


	22. Тайный поклонник

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На заявку: Имс хочет поздравить Артура с Днем Святого Валентина, но, зная Артура, не хочет выглядеть идиотом, поэтому оставляет подарки тайно. Артур в свою очередь думает, что это не Имс, поэтому всячески их скрывает. Раскрытие тайного Валентина.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на Валентин-фест.

Новенький Блэкберри Артур успевает сунуть в ящик стола буквально в последний момент – Имс, весело напевая, врывается в офис, размахивая двумя стаканами с кофе.

– Доброе утро, зайка! – орет он радостно – у него явно праздничное настроение. – С Рождеством!

Паркинс – их химик – вздрагивает и поднимает голову. Наверное, опасается, что «зайкой» полный энтузиазма Имс называет его. Артур напряженно улыбается. На инструкции от телефона сидеть не очень удобно.

Открыточка, приложенная к подарку, полна нарисованных пухлых сердечек, и Артур покрывается потом весь остаток дня, стоит Имсу подойти к его столу.

– Ну, дорогой? – спрашивает Имс вечером, когда они лежат в постели в номере отеля, приятно усталые – и Артур совсем не готов к вопросам. – Неужели сегодня не произошло ничего _интересного_?

Он догадался, – панически думает Артур, – Имс наверняка пронюхал о подарке!

Если бы Артур знал, кто этот загадочный даритель, то сломал бы ему нос и челюсть. Он не любит сюрпризов, Имс не любит соперников, оба они не слишком любят неприятности.

– Нет, – отвечает он.

Ему кажется, в глазах Имса мелькает разочарование – может, он ждал, что Артур признается, может, _стоило_ все рассказать? – но потом Имс кивает, быстро целует Артура в губы и отворачивается, выключая свет со своей стороны постели.

– Спокойной ночи, дорогой, – мягко говорит он.

 

День Рождения Артура через месяц, и он открывает офис в восемь утра, напевая себе под нос.

Коробка ждет на столе. Она _огромная_ , и первые несколько секунд Артур просто пялится, потому что какого черта на его столе стоит коробка, и у кого хватило наглости ее поставить?! Следующая мысль – они временно работают в лаборатории Майлза, здесь дочерта сотрудников, любой мог зайти, и стоило послушаться интуиции и сменить замки!

Костюм идеально подходит, Артур может сказать это, даже не примеряя. Сердечек в открытке еще больше, их количество явно выходит за рамки приличий и здравого смысла. Артур прячет коробку в кабинете Майлза – благо, тот своим кабинетом почти не пользуется, – и сидит как на иголках весь день, пока Имс сверлит его мрачным и немного вопросительным взглядом.

Все-таки надо было признаться.

Взгляд не пропадает даже тогда, когда Имс вечером ведет его в ресторан. Если чертов тайный поклонник – который больше никак себя не проявляет – поставил целью испортить Артуру жизнь, то получается неплохо.

 

Дня Святого Валентина Артур ждет с трепетом. Он уверен, что «секретный мудак» обязательно проявит себя, и на этот раз Артур будет готов! Он наврал Имсу вечером, что собирается съездить по работе в соседний город, а сам расположился в дальнем и самом темном углу офиса на предусмотрительно принесенном спальнике. Если чертов преследователь собирается испоганить ему очередной праздник – что ж, пусть пеняет на себя!

Его будит тихий шелест ключа в замке. Надо, надо было все же врезать новые замки, думает Артур, моментально просыпаясь и садясь.

В немом изумлении он следит, как тайный поклонник вертится вокруг его стола, пристраивая и передвигая с места на место большой красочный подарок с огромным блестящим бантом.

Артур откашливается.

– Я так и не поблагодарил тебя за костюм, Имс, – негромко говорит он.

Имс подскакивает.

– Можешь поблагодарить сейчас, – находится он после паузы.

И действительно, думает Артур, он может поблагодарить прямо сейчас. Он улыбается. У него есть спальник.

И презервативы.


	23. Эксперимент

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На заявку: Имс и Артур решили, что им скучно и пригласили кого-то третьего. Хочу горячую пвпшку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на Валентин-фест.

Эта развратная ухмылочка должна бы раздражать Артура – но она, напротив, дико заводит, заводит так, что Артур не может думать ни о чем, кроме «Имс, Имс, Имс!» и «боже, хочу кончить, хочу чтобы это был мой член или мой рот или что угодно уже!» – но он из последних сил берет эмоции под контроль.

А колом стоящий член – в руку. И сжимает, сильно.

Имс ухмыляется шире.

Он, кажется, точно знает, о чем Артур думает. Как будто ему все нипочем. Как будто это не в его паху размеренно двигается чужая светловолосая голова. Артур делал это сотню, наверное, раз – но видеть, как чужие губы растягиваются, обхватывают напряженную головку, играют с ней, поглаживая языком, скользят по влажному от слюны латексу… Артур почти чувствует знакомое тепло и вкус во рту – конечно, без презерватива.

– Тебе уже не скучно, любовь моя? – голос Имса слегка охрип и прерывается, но слова звучат издевательски. Пальцы зарываются в светлые пряди, дергают – и Артур стонет, как будто Имс дергает за волосы _его_. – Ты наслаждаешься?

Артур наслаждается. Уступая порыву – и мучительному, томному возбуждению, – он позволяет себе погладить член, провести пальцем по головке. Совсем чуть-чуть.

– Не смей кончать, – приказывает Имс твердо. Он задыхается, но именно он сейчас в комнате приказывает – и Артур, и этот парень, имени которого Артур не запомнил, подчиняются ему беспрекословно. Это захватывающая игра. – Кончишь, когда я разрешу.

Артур кивает, не задумываясь даже, смотрит ли Имс на него в этот самый момент. Он вообще ни о чем не задумывается, зрелище сжигает все его мысли дотла.

– Но это будет не сейчас, любовь моя, – продолжает Имс, в его голосе сквозит злорадство, пальцы сильнее сжимаются в волосах этого… как его зовут, черт побери? – Сейчас ты будешь смотреть и терпеть, и думать, такой ли у тебя умелый рот, как у нашего маленького друга? – «Маленький друг» стонет, отклоняется назад, теперь лаская только головку – и нет, Артур не думал ни о чем таком, но теперь думает, и сама эта мысль не должна так заводить, но она заводит. – А потом я сниму резинку и позволю тебе закончить дело, детка. Должен же я сравнить? – Имс задыхается, но говорит по-прежнему внятно, уверенным тоном. Артур невольно подается бедрами вверх, в глазах у него на мгновение темнеет. – А потом я заставлю тебя ласкать мой член, пока он снова не встанет, поставлю тебя на колени на этот жесткий ковер и отымею на глазах у милого Майкла…

Мир в голове у Артура взрывается, и он больше не может контролировать тело. Судороги пронизывают его от кончиков пальцев ног до ушей, а по пальцам течет теплое и вязкое.

Он приходит в себя – в медузе и то больше костей, – вяло моргая и совершенно невероятным образом все еще не удовлетворенный.

– Так-так-так, – укоризненно горит Имс – и на его лице снова эта сардоническая усмешка. – Кто-то нарушил приказ. Кого-то надо наказать – верно, детка?

– Верно, – охрипшим голосом шепчет Артур.

Он уже весь нетерпение.

Ведь у этого «Майкла» очень красивая задница. И явно умелый рот.


	24. Тест

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на спецквест на ФБ-14.
> 
> Размер: 578 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Сайто/Фишер, на заднем плане Кобб/Мол, Имс/Артур и Артур/Мол  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Краткое содержание: Работа практически у них в кармане – Сайто уверен.  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: АУ про частных детективов

Сайто бросает быстрый, будто бы случайный взгляд на Роберта и самодовольно ухмыляется. Ну, он думает, что самодовольно, – Роберт всегда говорит, что эту усмешку иначе и не назовешь.

Но Сайто не может сдержаться. Работа практически у них в кармане, он уверен. И хотя обычно он не преминул бы сказать кое-что тому, кто делит шкуру неубитого… клиента, сейчас Сайто точно знает.

Они победили.

Кто может устоять перед этими пронзительными глазами, полными самого искреннего восхищения и интереса? Перед этими скулами, о которые можно порезаться? Сайто опускает лицо, чувствуя, как к щекам приливает кровь.

Он и сам не мог. Устоять.

А уж когда Роберт одет с иголочки и настроен на флирт – вот как сейчас, когда он сидит у бара в своем безупречном костюме, и миссис Кобб смотрит ему в рот…

Работа точно будет их! Жена Кобба выболтает все, что знает, не успев моргнуть глазом. «Принесите хотя бы один маленький секрет, и работа ваша», – сказал Кобб. И Сайто даже думать не собирается, зачем Коббу секреты его жены.

Не его это дело.

Он лучше закажет еще виски и подумает об Артуре – о том, что засранцу ничего не светит. Его методы не слишком подходят для такой тонкой работы. Не говоря уже о мягкой улыбке и голубых глазах, которые есть у Роберта и начисто отсутствуют у Артура.

Кобб с самого начала даже и не думал скрывать, что на работу есть другие соискатели, и ее получит только тот, кто справится с тестовым заданием.

А Сайто не собирается скрывать злорадства, потому что в этот раз Артур совершенно точно в пролете.

 

Когда Роберт заваливается в их номер в дешевом мотеле, вид у него не то чтобы счастливый, и сердце Сайто сжимается от дурных предчувствий. Неужели не узнал?.. Этого не может быть.

– Ты не узнал? – спрашивает он.

Роберт вздыхает. Медленно снимает галстук, стягивает и вешает на спинку стула пиджак.

– Узнал, – наконец говорит он. – Вот только вряд ли Кобб примет нас на работу после такого секрета.

Сайто не понимает.

А потом понимает, когда Роберт достает из кармана электронный ключ от номера в гостинице.

– Она изменяет, – ошарашенно произносит он и даже не дожидается кивка. – Снимает парней.

Роберт тяжело вздыхает.

– Осталось придумать, – говорит он, – что мы наврем клиенту.

 

Они придумывают шикарную историю – и, кажется, Кобб в нее даже верит. По крайней мере, он улыбается, кивает головой и обещает позвонить, как только примет решение. Сайто говорит себе, что их наймут. Ровно до тех пор, пока не заходит в любимый бар и не обнаруживает за своим любимым столиком нагло развалившегося Имса. Вид у Имса слишком уж довольный жизнью.

– Вы не получите эту работу, – говорит Сайто.

Имс смеется и салютует стаканом.

– Уже. Выпьешь?

Сайто хочется расколошматить стакан Имсу об голову. Как им это удалось? Как у засранца Артура получилось придумать брехню убедительнее, чем красивая история Сайто?

– Что за выдумку вы скормили Коббу? – угрюмо спрашивает Сайто.

Имс смеется громче.

– Выдумку? Да ты издеваешься, Артур ничего не придумает даже на электрическом стуле.

– Значит, вы?.. – не верит Сайто.

Имс, похоже, веселится все сильнее.

– Сказали правду, ага, – он подталкивает стакан к Сайто. – А в качестве трофея принесли ее трусики.

Сайто зависает. И Кобб нанял их после этого? Как такое вообще может быть? Имс меж тем наклоняется вперед и подмигивает Сайто.

– Ну, понимаешь, весь фокус в том, – он снова подмигивает, – что Кобб не против.

– Что?

– Да он сидит в соседнем номере с видеокамерой. – Имс наклоняется к Сайто, переходя на интимный шепот. – Его это заводит.

– Нет. – Сайто не верит. Это все ложь.

– А для работы, для той самой работы, Коббу нужны парни, которые пойдут до конца. И не будут утаивать информацию, сечешь?


	25. Выбор

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на спецквест на ФБ-14.
> 
> Размер: 283 слова  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Кобб/Мол  
> Краткое содержание: Дом никак не может решить...  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: АУ, где Кобб - журналист

Доминик плеснул в стакан водки и уставился на прозрачную жидкость, как на злейшего врага. Ну, если бы у него был злейший враг, конечно.

Но сейчас он был сам себе злейший враг, и решение, которое нужно принять, распирало его изнутри, как забродившее тесто. Вот-вот полезет из ушей и носа.

Проблема в том, что она ему нравилась… Нет, не так – проблема в том, что Мэллори Майлз была самой прекрасной женщиной на земле, самой талантливой, самой удивительной, самой нежной и чистой, и Дом был в нее влюблен.

Он опрокинул стакан и тут же налил себе еще. Он ведь не думал на самом деле, что что-то найдет. Когда редакция давала ему это задание, он не думал, что найдет что-то грязное. Что-то, что может испортить ее жизнь – и здорово улучшить жизнь самого Дома. Штатное место, нормальные заказы, приличная зарплата – черт, он хотел работать в редакции, правда хотел. Он был готов на все ради этого.

Точнее, думал, что на все.

Пока шеф не предложил ему покопаться в прошлом мисс Майлз. У такой известной актрисы, – сказал он, – не может не быть секретов. Верно? – сказал он.

Дом знал ее со старшей школы. Дом любил ее со старшей школы.

Ему было нетрудно сблизиться. Как будто теперь, с заданием редакции, он перестал быть собой и стал тем, кем всегда хотел быть. _Для нее._ Стал уверенным, бесстрашным, обаятельным.

– Я люблю тебя, – сказала Мол сегодня утром, нежась в солнечном свете, пробивающемся сквозь тонкие занавески в спальне.

– Ты достал? – спросил шеф час спустя по телефону.

Он достал.

Дом вынул из кармана смартфон и вывел на экран снимки. Он достал.

Палец тронул клавишу, окошко выскочило поверх значка папки – с одним простым вопросом. «Вы уверены, что хотите удалить объект?»

Дом пил свою водку и не знал, что нажать.


	26. Подружка невесты

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Размер: 952 слова  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Мол, Имс/Артур  
> Категория: гет, слэш  
> Жанр: романс, юмор  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> По заявке - Мол подружка невесты на свадьбе (кто невеста на ваш выбор))) ревнует и пытается сорвать свадьбу. Кобб наблюдает и жует свое галстук (в переносном смысле :D) Юмор))))

– Наверняка он алкоголик! – сказала Мол, даже не пытаясь приглушить голос, и залпом допила шампанское.

Дом с тоской посмотрел, как мистер Имс отодвинул даже не пригубленный бокал. Вздохнул.

– Почему ты так думаешь?

– Он же англичанин! – Мол схватила еще один бокал и угрожающе взмахнула им прямо перед носом у Дома. Тот опасливо отодвинулся. Смокинг он взял напрокат и платить за химчистку не хотел. – Все англичане алкоголики.

Звучало категорично.

Слишком категорично для подружки жениха… или невесты? Дом пока не разобрался, кто там у них жених, а кто невеста, да и не хотел вникать, если честно. Ему достаточно было того, что Мол – о, Мол! – позвала его на свадьбу в качестве кавалера…

Ну, он думал, что достаточно. К такому его жизнь не готовила.

– Может, эээ… повременим с шампанским до обмена кольцами? – дипломатично предложил Дом.

Мол шмыгнула носом, но потом ее лицо озарилось.

– Какая отличная идея! – воскликнула она. И в порыве чувств чмокнула Дома в щеку: – Скорее, спрячь это в карман!

И она быстро вытащила из сумочки небольшую коробочку и сунула ее в руки Дому. Кажется, подумал Дом, потирая щеку, невольно краснея – и послушно засовывая коробочку в карман смокинга, – кажется, грядет что-то ужасное.

 

– То есть как, ты потеряла кольца?

Дом не очень хорошо знал Артура и большую часть этого времени искренне недолюбливал, но сейчас даже он был впечатлен таким тоном. Этот тон заставил его пожалеть, что он принял участие в авантюре Мол, а сама Мол и вовсе отступила на пару шагов.

– Клянусь, они были в сумочке! – воскликнула она, и из нее получилась бы потрясающая актриса.

Да из нее получился бы прекрасный кто угодно! Дом не понимал, что она нашла в этом Артуре.

– И ты взяла дырявую сумочку на мою свадьбу? – возмутился «этот Артур».

Дом уже открыл было рот, чтобы сказать ему… сказать ему не наезжать на Мол, вот что – но в этот самый момент мистер Имс сладко-сладко улыбнулся и предложил:

– Может, я поищу?

И протянул руку к Мол. Та инстинктивно прижала сумочку к груди, но все же неохотно протянула ее вперед и разжала пальцы, отдавая Имсу.

– Спасибо, милая, – проворковал тот.

– Что мы теперь будем делать без колец? – Артур, похоже, в чудеса не верил – он потер виски с видом почти паникующим, разлохматил и тут же пригладил волосы, и Дом едва сам не отдал ему проклятые кольца. Только бы они уже поскорее поженились.

И зачем он вообще их взял?

– Наверное, стоит отложить, пока мы их не найдем, – лицо у Мол было – само раскаяние, смешанное со злорадством, – ах, прости меня, Арти, дорогой, я так виновата! Не представляю, как я могла их потерять, я ведь…

Имс тем временем жестом завзятого фокусника запустил руку в сумочку, порылся в ней – и вытащил на свет божий знакомую коробку! Дом невольно потянулся к нагрудному карману, успев только в самый последний момент остановить руку посередине движения – уж больно понимающим и насмешливым стал взгляд Имса.

– Свадебное чудо! – возвестил тот.

И торжественно вручил сумочку Мол.

 

– Не только алкоголик, но еще и преступник, – прошипела Мол Дому на ухо.

Это будет очень длинный день, подумал Дом.

– Идем, мы должны подменить музыку! – и Мол потянула его за локоть.

Очень длинный день.

 

– За что ты так не любишь Имса? – спросил Дом, предлагая Мол очередной бокал с шампанским. Может, это было и не слишком благоразумно, но шампанское хотя бы отвлекало Мол от молодоженов. – По-моему, он довольно милый.

На самом деле он знал ответ на этот вопрос, но не говорить же Мол в лицо, что ее обожаемый Артур гей и все равно не женился бы на женщине?

Как такая потрясающая девушка вообще могла увлечься геем?

Эх…

– Артур не гей! – возмутилась Мол.

Дом с трудом оторвал взгляд от мистера Имса, который как раз прижал к себе «не гея» в пылком и совсем не платоническом поцелуе, и пожал плечами.

– Ты же подружка невесты на его свадьбе с мужчиной.

– Я подружка жениха, – Мол для верности ткнула пальцем Дому в грудь, – Артур не невеста. Это Имс невеста – ты что, не видишь, на нем белый смокинг! И вообще, стоило напялить платье…

– Кто тут невеста? – голос раздался прямо за спиной и заставил Дома подпрыгнуть, оборачиваясь.

«Невеста», по-хозяйски обнимая «жениха» за талию, разглядывал Мол с ленивым и уже слегка нетрезвым дружелюбием.

– Ты, Имс, – подсказал Артур.

Ему явно тоже было весело.

– Я невеста?.. Да, я невеста! – немедленно согласился Имс. И принялся расстегивать пояс брюк. – Секундочку…

Дом быстро отвернулся, чтобы ненароком не увидеть ничего лишнего. Его интимные детали мистера Имса не привлекали – вот совершенно. Зато взгляд ненароком зацепился за волнующуюся в вырезе грудь Мол, и Дом ненадолго выпал из реальности.

– Вуаля! – Имс взмахнул извлеченной из брюк подвязкой – розовой, и кружевной, и ужасной. И добавил громким загадочным шепотом: – У меня еще есть сюрпризы, пупсик.

Артур залился румянцем, выдернул подвязку из его пальцев и небрежно засунул в нагрудный карман.

– Мы должны потанцевать, – сказал он, – сейчас.

 

– Он не гей, – упорно сказала Мол, глядя, как Артур лихо отплясывает под тяжелый рок, который она сунула в проигрыватель вместо романтической музыки. Подвязка развевалась при каждом движении.

– Ага, – ответил Дом.

Ему нужно было больше шампанского.

 

– Он ему совсем не подходит, – всхлипывала Мол, медленно покачиваясь под музыку. Ее руки покоились на плечах Дома, а тот – тот по-джентльменски боролся с желанием спустить свои ладони ниже талии партнерши. Он не такой. – Что он в нем нашел?

– Ага, – бессвязно ответил Дом.

Но ей и не требовался связный ответ. Мол не заметила даже, как уехали новобрачные.

– У него… у него совсем нет вкуса. Как можно влюбиться в этого… этого наглого… наглого наглеца?

– Точно, – Дом достал из кармана платок и предложил ей.

– И вообще, зачем мне парень без вкуса? – Мол как следует размазала тушь, и это отчего-то сделало ее еще милее. – Тем более гей?

– Ты права, – согласился Дом.

Мол засунула платок в декольте.

– Нам нужно еще потанцевать.

– Да.

– И я хочу шампанского.

– Может… может, тебе уже хватит?

– Я хочу шампанского, Дом!

– Конечно, милая, – безропотно ответил Дом.

Возможно – только возможно, день был не так уж и плох.


	27. Собеседование

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на ФБ-15
> 
> Размер: 199 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Кобб, Сайто, Артур  
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: альтернативный конец  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Краткое содержание: Кобб думал провернуть все тихо. Но его подвел ковер.

– Вы провалили собеседование, «мистер Чарлз», – сказал Сайто. – А мне вас рекомендовали как лучшую команду.

– Какое собеседование? – быстро спросил Артур.

На улице прогремел взрыв, и дом ощутимо содрогнулся. Надо было уходить из сна. Причем немедленно.

– Это неважно, – Сайто продолжал лежать – с таким видом, словно он султан, а стоящие вокруг мужчины – его подданные.

Словно он купил этот сон. Совсем не удивительно.

– Почему он называет тебя мистером Чарльзом? – Артур переключился на Кобба.

– Потому что…

Договорить Сайто не успел – Кобб выстрелил.

Сайто исчез.

– Что за собеседование? – повторил Артур, присаживаясь на постель.

Просыпаться он, похоже, передумал. Под его ногами лежал ковер, который в реальности был шерстяным, а во сне – синтетикой. И если бы Дом не растерялся так сильно, то сейчас ему не пришлось бы сочинять оправдания для Артура.

– Наверное, он как-то догадался, что спит, – все равно попробовал Кобб.

Но взгляд Артура явственно говорил: «Придумай что-нибудь получше, ты можешь». А что Дом мог – сказать, что собеседование у Сайто было на мази, и если бы не Мол и не забывчивость самого Дома, то Артур и не узнал бы ни о чем?

Дурацкий ковер, на который можно было бы свалить догадливость Сайто.

Увы, Дом повалил Сайто прямо на пол ванной комнаты. А там Нэш поработал как следует.


	28. Ночной дозор

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на ФБ-15
> 
> Размер: 698 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Роберт/Ариадна  
> Категория: гет  
> Жанр: романс, ангст  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Краткое содержание: Роберту всегда снились кошмары.  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: АУ - сновидцы могут входить в сон без всяких ПЭСИВов.

Кошмары Роберту снились с детства. Сколько он себя помнил, бука из-под кровати всегда обретал плоть и терзал его сны, дневные переживания в школе оборачивались населяющими сны монстрами, любое недомогание превращалось в чудовище, преследующее маленького Роберта по ночам. Пока была жива мама, ей всегда удавалось прогнать ужасы одним поцелуем или незатейливой колыбельной. Но после ее смерти некому было защитить Роберта от ночных страхов.

Так что кошмары снились ему всегда.

Но _девушка_ появилась в них, только когда умер отец.

Тогда этот кошмар приснился ему впервые: Роберт вернулся с похорон, не раздеваясь упал в кровать – и секундой позже он уже шел по салону самолета в багажное отделение, где в темноте и холоде ждал гроб отца. Пассажиры справа и слева сидели неподвижно, как манекены, а может, мертвецы, но Роберт стремился вперед, будто отец звал его вслух.

Гроб вырастал перед ним, пока наконец не заполнил все поле зрения, крышка сама по себе откинулась, а потом ледяные руки отца сомкнулись на его горле. Он приготовился к смерти – на самом деле он даже не пытался сопротивляться, просто ждал, пока жизнь вытекала из него.

И тогда появилась _девушка_.

Миг – что-то глухо стукнуло. Давление на горло исчезло, и раскаленный воздух хлынул в легкие, до боли растягивая грудную клетку. В следующее мгновение перед носом у Роберта мелькнула копна каштановых волос, а потом крышка гроба захлопнулась, скрывая чудовище, в которое превратился его отец.

Она была красивая, эта девушка, с большими темными глазами и мягкой улыбкой, и в руках она сжимала толстый металлический прут.

– Твой отец любил тебя, Роберт, – сказала она, – не забывай об этом.

Утром Роберт не помнил своего сна. Кажется, ему снилось что-то приятное.

 

Девушка появлялась так часто, что вскоре Роберт начал ее вспоминать: сначала как смутное видение с каштановыми волосами и заботливой, понимающей улыбкой. Но ее лицо постепенно обретало подробности – в памяти возникали родинка над левой бровью, насмешливый блеск глаз, порывистость движений, тембр голоса. Она появлялась в каждом кошмаре, вооруженная то прутом, то ножом, то пистолетом, она вставала между Робертом и его ужасами, загоняя чудовищ в шкаф, убивая монстров, развеивая призраков и разгоняя тьму.

– Ты не ничтожество, – говорила она.

– Мама гордилась тобой, – шепотом сообщала она, как приятный секрет.

– Это всего лишь сон, – напоминала она, целуя Роберта в лоб.

– Как тебя зовут? – спрашивал Роберт и не получал ответа.

Но кошмары приходили все реже и реже.

Иногда Роберт жалел об этом. Если они уйдут – то, наверное, уйдет и она?

 

Она ушла.

Ночь за ночью Роберт ждал ее появления, закрывал глаза в надежде на новую встречу, мечтал о каком-нибудь самом завалящем буке из-под кровати, но сны приходили и уходили, мирные и спокойные, и Роберт вставал утром отдохнувшим, здоровым… и несчастным. Дни убегали, за ними месяцы, пока однажды простая мысль не появилась, чтобы остаться.

Девушка ушла. Он больше ее не увидит.

Никогда.

Раньше – раньше Роберт сдался бы. Смирился бы с неудачей и погрузился в жалость к себе, снова и снова прокручивал бы в голове, что таким неудачникам просто не может улыбнуться судьба. Но девушка не боялась чудовищ, не боялась кошмаров, и теперь – благодаря ей – Роберт не боялся жизни.

Он начал искать: сначала не зная, куда ткнуться, просто задавая вопросы и просеивая интернет, потом сужая круги и опускаясь все глубже и глубже. Там, на дне, его ждала она, так что Роберт не собирался сдаваться. Он узнал все, что смог, о снах, затем о кошмарах, затем о разделенных сновидениях – и наконец о подпольных притонах, где сумасшедшие люди сами искали встреч с чудовищами.

Такие, как он.

– Мне нужно, чтобы кошмары вернулись, – сказал он смуглому и улыбчивому владельцу.

И тот ответил:

– Думаю, я знаю, кто может тебе помочь.

Помочь.

 

***

– Я хотела помочь, – тихо сказала она. – Прости, я просто хотела помочь тебе, я…

Неважно, это все было неважно, потому что тепло затапливало Роберта изнутри. Она вернулась.

– Как тебя зовут? – спросил он. Молясь, чтобы она наконец ответила. – Как тебя зовут?

Девушка – он все еще звал ее _девушка_ , но всего через минуту это изменится, и вместе с именем она обретет плоть, если только…

– Ариадна.

Роберт закрыл глаза. Ариадна. Ей шло это имя.

– Ариадна, – повторил он. И добавил: – Больше не уходи. Хорошо?

Подзабытый страх подстегнул пульс, ладони вдруг стали липкими и холодными, на кону было так много, больше, чем когда-либо в жизни. Она может отказаться. Может повернуться и уйти, на этот раз навсегда.

– Хорошо, – сказала Ариадна. – Больше не уйду.


	29. Правда

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на ФБ-15
> 
> Размер: 988 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Имс/Артур, Юсуф  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: романс, ангст  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Краткое содержание: Имс всегда добьется правды.  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: Имс немножко дарк.

Имс сразу понял, что дела идут неважно. Была в голосе Артура какая-то плохо скрытая надломленность, опровергавшая жизнерадостный тон и не менее жизнерадостный отчет.

– Все в порядке, – сказал Артур. – Дом нашел работу.

Имс не стал говорить, что лучше бы Дом нашел себе адвоката. Промолчал он и о том, что Артур – последний, кому стоило беспокоиться о поиске работы: в его почтовом ящике всегда ждало пять-шесть приятных глазу и кошельку предложений. Многое еще Имсу хотелось бы сказать, но в памяти слишком свежа была прошлая такая «беседа», после которой Артур уехал с Коббом в Индию, даже не собрав вещи, в чем был.

Имс в глубине души верил, что если бы придержал тогда язык, дела сейчас шли бы куда как лучше. И он не проводил бы половину свободного времени в душе с правой рукой, а вторую половину – в тревогах, а не убили ли Артура бандиты где-нибудь на задворках цивилизации, не накачал ли наркотой и отравой непрофессиональный химик, нанятый Коббом, и не арестовали ли ФБР как соучастника.

Поэтому Имс улыбнулся – это всегда сказывалось на голосе, – откинулся в кресле и спросил:

– Что за работа?

Артур помолчал. Имс слышал, как он на том конце шуршит бумагами и стучит по клавишам.

– Извлечь кое-что, промышленный шпионаж, – он явно недоговаривал. – Мы летим в Японию. Ненадолго, на пару недель. – В Японию, вот как. Имс уже открыл рот, чтобы задать пару вопросов, но Артур вздохнул и быстро добавил: – Заказчики «Кобол».

Имс выругался – не сдержал эмоций.

– Артур…

– Не начинай, Имс, – перебил Артур тут же. – Я это сказал только потому, что… если что-то пойдет не так…

Он не закончил, но Имс и так понял, что он хотел сказать. «Если что, ты знаешь, где искать мой труп».

– У вас есть команда? – Имс сердито отпихнул чашку – чаю больше не хотелось, – или вы вдвоем?

Артур медленно выдохнул ему в ухо.

– Архитектор. Наверное, ты его знаешь – Нэш.

Имс его знал. Час от часу не легче.

– И что, ничего получше ты не нашел?

– Получше не согласились.

На этой короткой фразе фальшивое воодушевление окончательно исчезло из голоса Артура, остались только усталость и раздражение. Имс скрипнул зубами. Еще несколько месяцев работы с Коббом, и Артур загубит себе карьеру. Если не жизнь.

Стоп. Секундочку.

Архитектор?

– А зачем вам архитектор?

Артур снова замолчал. Имс успел перелить чай в блюдце и снова вылить в чашку, вслушиваясь в ровное дыхание и треск клавиш в трубке и гадая, собирается ли Артур отвечать.

– С Домом кое-что случилось, – сказал он наконец, и вот тогда-то Имс и понял, что дело полная дрянь. Нутром почувствовал, в то время как его левая рука уже вытаскивала из ящика ноутбук. – Он не может строить.  
– Да ты что? – Имс продолжал дышать спокойно и медленно, загружая компьютер и молясь про себя, что Артур был слишком занят последние недели, чтобы хакнуть его новенькую почту. – Почему?

Стук клавиш заглох, а потом Артур сказал:

– Из-за Мол.

 

Артур позвонил, когда Имс валялся на кушетке Юсуфа, допивая пиво, лениво следя за перипетиями местного сериала и подумывая вытолкать Юсуфа спать – тот все равно не смотрел – и тоже отойти ко сну. Сериал был скучный, да и пиво так себе, а жалобы Юсуфа на корыстность кенийских женщин приелись уже пару лет назад. Вот тогда-то и зазвонил телефон, и Имс потянулся за трубкой, не отрывая взгляда от экрана.

– Имс? – голос у Артура звучал очень странно. В Токио сейчас было раннее утро, а он как будто и не ложился. – Привет.

– Что случилось? – Имс любезности опустил.

– Просто захотелось поговорить.

Ага, как же.

– Кобб что-то натворил? – Имс поднялся с дивана и, помотав Юсуфу головой, вышел на балкон, плотно прикрывая за собой дверь. – Вы облажались?

– Нет. Нет. Все в порядке, – вообще-то, лжец из Артура был неплохой, но сегодня он явно оставил талант в другом костюме. – Это просто… Мол.

– Что она тебе сделала?

– Ничего страшного не произошло, – «успокоил» Артур. – Честно.

Имс встретился взглядом с Юсуфом через стекло и спросил уже мягче:

– Артур, пожалуйста. Что она тебе сделала?

Артур молчал. И молчал, и молчал, и молчал. И Юсуф за стеклом кивнул и потянулся за телефоном, пока Имс слушал эту тишину.

 

– Я позвонил Агнес, – сказал Юсуф. – Она в Найроби, может приехать к утру. Нам нужно будет только найти координатора.

– Ты поможешь? – Имс и не пытался скрывать облегчение.

Юсуф пожал плечами.

– Артур и мне друг. К тому же за мной пара должков.

– Можно дернуть Сару, – решил Имс. – Она рада будет выследить Артура, у них личное соревнование… – Он задумался. Архитектор приедет утром, можно паковать сумку. Хорошо бы Сара согласилась – без ее помощи Артур будет знать все о перемещениях Имса уже к завтраку. – Спасибо тебе, Юсуф.

– Какие вопросы, бро, – Юсуф сделал телевизор потише. – Еще пива?

 

– Артур, дыши спокойно, – ровным голосом уговаривал Имс. – Вдох и выдох, ты все расскажешь потом, а сейчас тебе нужно прийти в себя.

Артур закашлялся ему в ухо.

– Все в порядке, – проскрипел он.

Звучал он в точности как человек, у которого все в порядке, и в иной ситуации Имс не удержался бы от сарказма. Сейчас он сделал Саре знак молчать, кивнул Юсуфу и спросил как можно спокойнее:

– Я так понял, она не исчезла?

– Становится хуже, – чудо произошло, Артур признал это вслух. – Но у меня все под контролем, клянусь. Дом сказал, что может с ней справиться.

Имс даже не стал уточнять, как соотносятся контроль Артура и обещания Кобба.

– Тебе больно?

– Нет, – Артур ответил слишком быстро, чтобы считать это правдой. – Просто немного тяжело дышать.

Что это было? Удушение? Утопление? Огонь? Имс не стал спрашивать, не при Саре.

– Над чем вы работаете сейчас? – спросил он вместо этого.

Артур, кажется, наконец-то справился с дыханием.

– Есть одна женщина, Соня…

 

– Проблемы? – спросила Сара, как только Имс положил трубку.

Она не делала вид, что его обеспокоенное лицо ее хоть сколько-то тревожит. Сара была черствовата. Но свой гонорар она отрабатывала, и вовсе не сочувствием.

– Нужно поторопиться, – ответил Имс.

– Мы говорили об объекте, – она охотно вернулась к разговору. – Он, конечно, милитаризирован.

– А еще он сумасшедший, и у него есть очень злобная проекция.

И Имс начал набрасывать на доске портрет Мол. Агнес чертила план квартиры Кобба.

– А если внедрение не получится? – спросила Сара. – Мы такого никогда не делали.

Имс нахмурился.

– Ну что ж. Тогда мы что-нибудь извлечем.


	30. За спиной

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на ФБ-15
> 
> Размер: 970 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Имс/Артур, Кобб, Ариадна  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: романс, юмор  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Краткое содержание: наверное, Артур заболел.  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: Дом Кобб – наивняша. Хотя на самом деле он просто думает о работе.

Дом постучал в дверь и зашел, не дожидаясь ответа. А что такого, он всегда заходил так к Артуру – вот только сейчас, кажется, Артур не был ему рад. По крайней мере, эта кривая улыбка никак не тянула на выражение искренней радости. Артур привалился к шкафу, рукой вцепившись в ручку, а его свитер – Дом пригляделся и не поверил своим глазам, – был надет задом наперед.

– Ты спал? – спросил Дом. Артур спал в середине дня? Он что, заболел? – Все нормально?

Артур вздохнул с видимым облегчением.

– Ага. В смысле, да. Да, спал. Все в порядке, просто устал.

Дом прищурился на него со всей возможной подозрительностью. Он знал Артура. Тот будет твердить «я просто устал» даже при смерти, переубеждать его бессмысленно.

– Отдохни, – Дом поудобнее перехватил папку, которую принес, – он передумал отдавать ее Артуру. – Ничего срочного, вполне можешь расслабиться до конца дня. Увидимся завтра, ладно?

И он поспешно вышел, не дожидаясь возражений. Артур такой, он вмиг убедит кого угодно, что полон сил и готов к подвигам.

 

На следующий день Артур действительно выглядел бодрым и хорошо отдохнувшим. Он привычно препирался с Имсом, улыбался Дому и болтал с Ариадной о картинах, которыми они собирались украсить спальню объекта на втором уровне – в общем, вел себя как обычно, и Дом порадовался. Правильно он сделал, что дал Артуру небольшой отгул.

– Ариадна, не хочешь сходить за кофе вместе со мной? – предложил он. Хотелось прогуляться в приятной компании, а Артур все равно не пойдет. Да и Имс чертил что-то в своем блокноте настолько усердно, что отрывать его Дому было стыдно.

– Конечно, – с готовностью отозвалась Ариадна.

Погода сегодня была великолепной – нечасто в Лондоне в середине октября случается ясный и солнечный день, да еще и без холодного ветра. Дом с Ариадной неторопливо дошли до перекрестка, направляясь в расположенный на соседней улице Старбакс, когда он вспомнил, что забыл надеть под куртку пиджак. А в пиджаке был внутренний карман, в котором Дом хранил бумажник. Со смутной надеждой на чудо он забрался руками в карманы куртки, но, увы, удача сегодня была не на его стороне.

– Занимай очередь, – сказал он Ариадне. – Я сейчас.

И, развернувшись, почти бегом бросился обратно.

– Я забыл бумажник! – Дом ворвался в офис.

И резко остановился, увидев Артура. Тот стоял у окна в распахнутой рубашке и смотрел на Дома вытаращенными глазами, будто перед ним явилось привидение. Пиджак и жилет лежали на подоконнике.

– А где Имс? – спросил Дом. Потому что Имса в комнате не было – да и не стал бы Артур раздеваться при Имсе.

– Пошел за кофе, – быстро ответил Артур.

Что за?.. Имс что, прослушал, что Дом с Ариадной как раз за кофе и пошли? И как им удалось разминуться? На миг Дому пришла в голову бредовая мысль, что Имс ушел за кофе через окно – то выходило на пожарную лестницу, – но он тут же ее отогнал.

– Тебе жарко? – спросил он. Ну точно, Артур заболел и никому не говорит, Дом так и знал! – Ты уверен, что все нормально?

– Уверен, – сдавленно сказал Артур.

– Я принесу тебе чай с молоком, – решил Дом и быстро вытряхнул бумажник из своего пиджака.

Имс до Старбакса так и не дошел – наверняка купил кофе в одном из экзотических полуподпольных заведений, которые так любил. На здоровье, думал Дом, подсовывая Артуру чай.

 

– Артур! – идея была настолько гениальной, что Дом не мог держать ее в себе до утра, а рассказать по телефону казалось лишь половиной удовольствия. Поэтому он вернулся в офис, где Артур оставался один, чтобы «доделать кое-что». – У меня появилась… о, Имс, привет!

Дом притормозил в дверях. Он не ожидал увидеть Имса, который еще несколько часов назад ушел домой, но так даже лучше. Перед Имсом – который и сам нередко придумывал неплохие планы – блеснуть гениальностью было особенно приятно.

– Привет, Дом, – Имс сполз за своим столом пониже, – ты что-то забыл?

Как-то это грубо прозвучало, но Дом решил не обращать внимания. Имс часто к вечеру становился раздражительным, а Дом все еще хотел рассказать о своей идее.

Артур, застывший в кресле в центре комнаты, сильнее сжал сумку – ее он зачем-то держал на коленях – и откашлялся.

– Мы просто… – начал он и снова откашлялся. – Просто решили проработать несколько моментов. – Дому показалось, что Имс фыркнул. А может, и не показалось – потому что Артур бросил на Имса негодующий взгляд. – _Несколько моментов_. Так… так что у тебя появилось?

– Идея! – обрадовался Дом. Точно, он сюда не с Имсом спорить пришел. – Отличная идея, вы будете в восторге. Артур, может, тебе будет удобнее сесть поближе?

– Мне и тут вполне удобно, – поспешно сказал Артур.

Имс снова фыркнул.

Артур до конца разговора не выпустил сумку из рук.

 

Как только за Коббом закрылась дверь, Имс упал лицом на стол, содрогаясь в беззвучном смехе. Артуру нестерпимо захотелось кинуть что-нибудь тяжелое ему в затылок, но из доступного была только сумка, а в ней Артур держал ценные вещи.

– Придурок, – прошипел он, спуская сумку на пол и застегивая ширинку и ремень. – Поверить не могу, что ты все время ржал.

– Полегче, малыш, – игриво отозвался Имс, все еще давясь от смеха. – Это не ты час сидел с голой задницей на колючем стуле. И не ты накануне светил той же задницей на всю улицу. Повезло еще, что меня не арестовали. – Он снова расхохотался, и Артур, обнаружив в заднем кармане брюк чужие трусы, не раздумывая запустил ими прямо Имсу в лицо. – И не тебе пришлось прятаться в шкафу, как какому-нибудь герою-любовнику. И вообще, может, уже скажем Коббу правду? Это становится смешным.

Артуру не казалось, что это так уж смешно. Он редко попадал в нелепые и унизительные ситуации. А что может быть унизительнее, чем час просидеть в центре офиса рядом со своим лучшим другом – с расстегнутой ширинкой?

– Ему это не понравится, – возразил он.

Имс помотал головой.

– Подумай сам, – рассудительно сказал он, – как ему понравится обнаружить нас в офисе, в разгар рабочего дня – и без трусов, – он подвигал бровями, – а это очень скоро произойдет.

Артур подумал, что они могут отказаться от секса в офисе, а еще подумал, что можно вообще притормозить роман до конца работы… А потом подумал, что неплохо было бы открыть Дому глаза.

– Ага, – сказал он. – Ага. На чем мы остановились?


	31. Поэт

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на ФБ-15
> 
> Размер: 823 слова  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Имс/Артур  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: романс, юмор  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Краткое содержание: неизвестный поклонник пишет Имсу стихи.  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: Очень Плохие Стихи - любителям поэзии читать с осторожностью =)
> 
> За стихи сердечно благодарю Lupa_gangrel )))

Открытку Имс нашел в своем кармане, и одно это привлекло его внимание гораздо быстрее, чем содержимое. Пиджак ладно, пиджак он мог бы понять, но как кто-то смог подобраться достаточно близко, чтобы засунуть немаленькую картонку ему в брюки? Сам факт нанес самомнению Имса чувствительный удар – вор он или кто? – так что открытку он читал не в самом благожелательном расположении духа.

_«С резного лука губ твоих_

_Пускает стрелы Купидон,_

_Сиянье глаз твоих чудных_

_В груди моей рождает стон»._

Строчки были осмотрительно напечатаны на простой белой бумаге и вклеены в открытку – изображающую, к слову, держащуюся за лапки парочку зайцев в облаке сердечек.

Это что, шутка? Имс оглянулся и по очереди остановил взгляд на каждом в офисе. Норрингтон деловито печатал на своем ноуте, Кидси вылущивал таблетки из блистера и растирал их в ступке – и Имс точно не позволит ввести себе вещество, приготовленное в антисанитарных условиях, – Артур собирал пистолет, чем немало нервировал Кидси. Пожалуй, Норрингтон что-то скрывал. Слишком уж пристально смотрел в экран и слишком быстро барабанил по клавишам.

Имс покачал головой: Норрингтон с его пивным брюшком и сварливым характером мог быть хоть Шекспиром, Имса он бы не заинтересовал. А автор стихов Шекспиром не был.

Дав себе зарок следить за карманами потщательней, Имс спрятал открытку в карман и повернулся к Артуру.

– Арти, а тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что твои губы похожи на лук Купидона?

– Нет, – отрезал Артур.

Имс вздохнул. Вот если бы Артур обратил на него внимание и написал стихи… да только сама мысль о таком повороте событий звучала смешно.

– Это потому что ты скучный и жестокий, Артур, – нравоучительно сказал Имс.

В ответ щелкнул затвор.

 

Вторая открытка обнаружилась в сумке, между досье на телохранителя объекта и пачкой салфеток. На этот раз на открытке был изображен трогательный мишка с сердечком в лапах. Вроде плюшевых игрушек для романтичных девочек. Имс никаким боком не напоминал себе романтичную девочку и совсем не любил плюшевые игрушки.

_Но содержимое, как и в прошлый раз, перещеголяло картинку._

_«Я бы стал дождем,_

_Чтобы влезть тебе под кожу и остаться._

_Ты – солнце мое,_

_Иссуши меня до капли, мой прекрасный»._

Это… это было ужасно. Имс разозлился. У него не оставалось сомнений, что все это глупый розыгрыш, но вот похлопать шутника по плечу и посмеяться вместе отчего-то не хотелось. Как неведомому стихотворцу удалось забраться в сумку? Она все время лежала прямо перед Имсом на столе, и хотя к нему подходили и Артур, и Норрингтон, и Кидси, но подложить что-то?.. Артура Имс сразу вычеркивал из списка подозреваемых, но теперь начал колебаться и насчет Норрингтона. Архитектор обладал грацией дикобраза и ни за что не смог бы подкинуть открытку в вещи Имса прямо у того под носом.

А вот смог бы Кидси?

Черт, Имс вор, это он вытаскивает вещи из сумок простофиль, а не позволяет кому-то подсовывать ему глупые стишки!

Кинув открытку на стол, Имс упал в кресло и достал телефон, выбирая из списка контактов Артура.

– Имс, – сухо отозвался тот после первого же гудка. Судя по плеску на заднем плане, он принимал ванну, и воображение Имса тут же заработало, как сумасшедшее. – Что случилось?

Вот в этом весь Артур. Если Имс звонит, значит, что-то случилось. А может, тот просто хотел поболтать?

– Хотел спросить тебя о Кидси, детка.

– Я тебе не детка.

– А как насчет солнца?

Артур на том конце чем-то подавился, и Имс победно вскинул руку. Все равно Артуру не видно.

– Что про Кидси? – спросил Артур, откашлявшись.

– Не знаешь, у него нет тайных способностей к воровству? А может, к стихосложению?

– Нет и нет, – резко ответил Артур и отключился.

И так всегда.

Всю ночь Имсу снился Артур в древнегреческом хитоне, декламирующий стихи собственного сочинения.

 

– Приветик, Сапфо, – торжествующе воскликнул Имс, выпрыгивая из-за кресла. «Сапфо» – это так он начал называть любителя поэзии, когда получил четвертую открытку. Открытка пряталась в белье, и Имс старался не думать, на что намекает поклонник. – Попался!

Теперь-то этому засранцу придется объясниться! Улики были налицо – в руках Артур сжимал открытку, на картинке виднелось что-то розовое. И внутри совершенно точно были очередные стихи.

Артур слегка покраснел, но не порывался спрятать доказательство вины или уничтожить его. Вместо этого он закатил глаза с видом одновременно раздосадованным и нетерпеливым.

– Я и не пытался таиться, – сказал он. – Если бы пытался, ты бы меня не поймал.

Прозвучало на редкость самодовольно. Но Имс предпочел не спорить – в конце концов, раньше Артуру все удавалось. Обидно было ужасно. От Артура Имс такого розыгрыша не ожидал. Неужели тот догадался о его чувствах и решил посмеяться? Вот свинья.

– И зачем? – спросил Имс.

Финал операции через два дня, он не может сейчас позволить себе дать Артуру в зубы.

Артур вздохнул и сделался еще раздраженнее, а румянец на его щеках – еще темнее. Решительным шагом он пересек номер и всунул открытку Имсу в руки. Действительно розовая – Имс ненавидел этот пронзительный цвет. Несколько секунд он раздумывал, не кинуть ли ее Артуру в лицо, но потом здравый смысл все же восторжествовал.

_«Я не верю, что ты существуешь,_

_Как увидевший радугу пес._

_Докажи, что ты есть, поцелуем,_

_Подари мне свиданье из грез»._

– Ты серьезно? – спросил Имс.

– Как пес.

Имс почувствовал, как губы расползаются в улыбке. Похоже, ему начинали нравиться глупые стихи.


	32. Слои

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на ФБ-15
> 
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Имс/Артур  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: юмор  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Краткое содержание: у лука есть слои, у огров есть слои (с) Шрек. У Артура тоже есть слои.  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: шок-контент – Артур носит золотую цепочку!

– Артур, ты будешь выделяться, как прыщ, – прямо сказал Имс, потому что сейчас было не время тешить нежное эго Артура, даже если это могло принести Имсу дополнительные очки. – Таким чистеньким мальчикам тут не место.

Нет, он не собирался скрывать суровую правду – Артур в своем пафосном костюме и шестисотдолларовых туфлях мог бы написать на спине «ограбь меня» люминесцентной краской и привлечь ни капельки не больше внимания в этих трущобах, чем без надписи.

– Заткнись, Имс, – сказал на это Артур.

Как мило.

– Я знаю, что ты смертоносен, как… как… – Имс растерялся, не сумев подобрать сравнение, но оправданием ему служили пара здоровенных шишек на голове и кровоточащая царапина на ребрах, к которой безжалостный и – да! смертоносный! – Артур прижимал невесть как раздобытый кусок марли. Аккуратно, чтобы не пачкать манжеты. – Смертоносен как смерть, но у тебя даже нет оружия.

– Мне не нужно оружие, – ответил Артур. – И… Имс?

– Да?

– Заткнись.

Имс обиженно заткнулся. Конечно, Артур может о себе позаботиться, но что он понимает в жизни на дне? Имс ни за что бы не признался, что просто боится его отпускать – Артур за такое признание удушил бы его и был бы прав.

– Рана совсем не опасная, – сказал он. Откровенно говоря, кровь хлестала нешуточно, но при должном везении, думал Имс, он продержится до утра. А потом они смоются отсюда. – Не надо никуда ходить.

– Я достану лекарства и вернусь, – Артур его как будто и не слышал.

Прижав марлю так, что Имс недостойно взвыл, Артур быстро примотал ее куском бинта – извлеченного из того же тайного места, – выпрямился, снял пиджак, стащил и аккуратно повесил на стул жилет, снова надел пиджак и, послав Имсу напоследок предостерегающий взгляд, исчез за дверью. Кусая губы от боли и напряжения, Имс дохромал до двери и повернул ключ в замке.

Ему оставалось только ждать.

 

В этой дерьмовой ситуации они оказались исключительно по вине Имса, хотя ему больше нравилось думать, что оба виноваты. Но слежку провалил он, и именно он позвонил Артуру и потребовал его вытащить – а дальше все пошло криво и косо, и вот они тут, в самом грязном углу самого грязного цыганского района Будапешта, никто из них двоих не говорит на местном языке, а кровотечение явно не остановится само. Имс понятия не имел, как Артур нашел эту комнату – большая часть дороги прошла в тумане. Может, снял, а может, просто забрался в пустующее жилье, хотя откуда здесь пустующее жилье?

Но теперь Артур бросил Имса тут и ушел невесть куда, где его как минимум обдерут как липку, а как максимум – треснут по голове и ограбят до белья. И нет, это был еще не худший вариант. Имс прикусил ноготь на большом пальце, недоумевая, как это он не уговорил Артура остаться хотя бы до утра.

 

В дверь постучали полтора часа спустя, когда Имс задремал на пыльной кушетке, слабый от усталости и кровопотери. Подскочив от неожиданности, Имс несколько секунд хлопал глазами, пытаясь сообразить, где он находится и что за шум, но потом из-за двери раздался звонкий голос Артура:

– Имс, открывай!

И Имсу пришлось встать.

Артур был не один. Артур был не один, но вовсе не это заставило челюсть Имса стукнуть об пол и остаться там, пока сам он глазел на ухмыляющуюся физиономию Артура.

Если это, конечно, все еще был Артур, а не плод воображения или проекция. Имс незаметно, как он надеялся, потянулся к карману и пощупал тотем. Не проекция – но от потери крови нередко бывают галлюцинации. Ага. Точно.

Если бы Имс не знал Артура, то мог бы поклясться, что костюм тот украл. На ближайшей распродаже, настолько дурно сидели брюки и так сильно топорщилась на плечах дорогая ткань. Рубашка была измята, хотя все еще презентабельна, только слегка потертый воротничок намекал на непростую жизнь и самой рубашки, и ее владельца. Имс мог бы поклясться на портрете Королевы, что Артур распаковал новую рубашку этим утром, но сейчас даже он сам не поверил бы своей клятве. В вырезе поблескивала цепочка. Фальшивое золото, Имс видел отсюда, и о господи! Цепочка! Имс опустил взгляд, ожидая и тайно боясь обнаружить еще какие-нибудь украшения, но обошлось. Ни колец, ни браслетов, ни поддельного ролекса.

– Спасибо, друг! – заявил Артур с таким корявым восточноевропейским акцентом, что Имса передернуло.

Да что с ним такое? Он имитатор, в конце-то концов, он сам в любой момент может изобразить сливки – или, скорее, накипь – городского дна, его не должны шокировать подобные превращения! Просто… просто, это же Артур, он ушел отсюда в оксфордах и дорогих часах, а вернулся с цыганским дружком, благоухая дешевым одеколоном и ароматом не то удачливого наркокурьера, не то не успевшего раскрутиться сутенера.

Артур с «цыганским дружком» тем временем сердечно прощались, обнимаясь и целуясь в щеки, и зачесанные на уродливый пробор кудри Артура мельтешили у Имса перед самым носам.

– До встречи, друг! – попрощался цыган, хлопнул Имса по плечу, отчего тот на мгновение выпал из реальности, а когда вернулся в мир бодрствующих, Артур с самым деловитым видом вываливал на стол содержимое карманов.

Дверь была надежно заперта, перед Артуром уже громоздилась гора добра, а пиджак, к слову, снова отлично сидел у него на плечах.

– Где ты это взял? – спросил Имс, прерывая молчание и указывая на небольшой револьвер.

– Украл, – отозвался Артур.

Какой вопрос, такой и ответ, тупо подумал Имс.

– А наркотики? – он поднял склянку темного стекла и встряхнул содержимое. Он хотел это, хотел прямо сейчас.

– Выиграл в карты, – безмятежно сказал Артур.

Насчет пачки местных денег – в банковской упаковке – и запаянного пакетика с белым порошком Имс решил не спрашивать. Пока.

– А антибиотики?

Артур расцвел улыбкой и вытряхнул из внутреннего кармана пиджака целую кипу упаковок с таблетками.

– Ты полон сюрпризов, дорогой, – выдавил Имс. Вообще-то, это была его работа – шокировать и удивлять, но сейчас бок болел так сильно, что Имс решил не капризничать.

Артур просиял пуще прежнего.

– Я вырос в таком районе. И знаешь, Имс, – он мечтательно вздохнул, натягивая резиновые перчатки и хищно щелкая ножницами, – так здорово иногда вернуться домой.


	33. Обещание

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на ФБ-15
> 
> Размер: 527 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Имс/Артур, Кобб, Ариадна  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: романс, юмор  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Краткое содержание: да, Имс обещал. Но его просто распирает от правды.  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: МПРЕГ; гигантские клубнички

– Тебе так идет этот джемпер, – громко восхитилась Ариадна, и Имс сделал стойку.

Ариадна редко хвалила одежду Артура и вообще редко расточала комплименты – значит ли это, что она?.. Что она заметила?..

– Разве что немного маловат, – ввернул Имс и тут же заткнулся, напоровшись на тяжелый взгляд Артура.

Да, он сам постирал джемпер в машинке, отчего тот сел и теперь обтягивал Артура чуть сильнее, чем следовало. И нет, он в этом не раскаивался. И в своей болтливости тоже. Правда, взгляд Артура недвусмысленно намекал, что если он не раскается прямо сейчас, то очень пожалеет пару минут спустя.

– Ты обещал, – прошипел Артур, как только Ариадна отошла.

Имс кивнул, грустно рассматривая мыски ботинок. Конечно. Он обещал.

 

– Артур вроде как поправился, – Дом что-то увлеченно калякал в блокноте и на Имса не смотрел, но тот все равно выпрямился, задерживая дыхание. – Отпуск явно пошел ему на пользу. Не знаешь, куда он ездил?

– На Карибы, – проворковал Имс и выпятил грудь. Хотя Дом по-прежнему глядел в блокнот, а не на него. – Он не только поправился, он…

– Я в отличной форме, спасибо, Дом, – пальцы впились в волосы у Имса на затылке и дернули так сильно, что слезы выступили у него на глазах – пока Артур наклонялся над столом, складывая бумаги. Аккуратной стопочкой. – Имс, на пять минут?

– Конечно, – протянув руку, Имс с трудом высвободил волосы из хватки Артура и поднялся. Медленно и печально потащился в сторону соседнего офиса. – Я помню, – пробормотал он себе под нос. – Я обещал.

 

За магазин колясок на первом уровне сна – яркий и нарядный, как погремушка, – Имс заработал увесистый подзатыльник. За рекламу магазина моды для беременных – полное угрозы молчание и такой взгляд, что все предыдущие показались ласковыми обещаниями. Имс знал, он все знал – он обещал и честно собирался исполнить обещание, – но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Ничего!

Магазин для беременных на глазах обклеился баннерами «Ремонт», коляски превратились в велосипеды, джемпер Артура, теперь уже вызывающе тесный, покрылся сверху пиджаком, а уличная растяжка, разрисованная пузатыми человечками, просто растворилась в воздухе. И лишь когда гигантская клубничина свалилась на голову Коббу, сделавшему Артуру вполне невинное замечание, и забрызгала все вокруг душистым розовым соком… только тогда терпению Артура пришел конец.

– Погоди!.. – успел крикнуть Имс – и открыл глаза уже в реальности.

– Ты обещал, – Артур выдернул его из кресла и встряхнул от души. – Ты обещал, что никому не скажешь. Придурок, если бы я знал, я бы отказался с тобой работать.

– Еще не поздно бросить, – поспешно предложил Имс, – сомнацин может…

– Сомнацин не может! – перед лицом такого гнева протрезвел даже затуманенный эндорфинами и тестостероном мозг Имса. – Я пришел сюда работать, Имс, а не рекламировать твою плодовитость. Я отлично себя чувствую. У меня не видно живота. Я не хочу соленого, кислого и особенно – особенно, Имс! – я не хочу клубники. И еще слишком, – он снова встряхнул Имса, на этот раз сильнее, – слишком рано думать о колясках. И ты обещал, что никто не узнает, что я беременный!

– Ээээ…

Артур застыл, и Имс застыл вместе с ним, поворачивая голову и глядя на Кобба со смесью ужаса и восторга. Рядом с Коббом стояла Ариадна, и выражения лиц у них были совершенно одинаковые.

– Поздравляю? – предложила Ариадна робко.

Осторожно высвободившись из хватки Артура, Имс отступил на шаг, потом еще на один.

– Видишь, это не я им сказал, – пролепетал он.

И бросился бежать.


	34. Пляж

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано в подарок для Грифель 7В после ФБ-14
> 
> Название: Пляж  
> Размер: 576 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Имс/Артур  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: романс  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Предупреждение: АУ!

Имс в раздражении пнул камушек и скривился от боли. Для полного счастья не хватало только сломать себе палец на ноге – тогда лето точно можно будет назвать удачным.

Он пытался, он честно пытался всю неделю: играл в пляжный волейбол с друзьями, флиртовал с девчонками и не только, покупал пиво по фальшивому удостоверению и даже пил его, хотя он, черт возьми, даже не любил пиво!

Ничего не радовало. Чайки противно орали, водоросли воняли, песок кололся, пронзительный ветер забирался под куртку. Артура не было. Просто Артура не было. Еще неделю назад Имс от всей души наслаждался каникулами на море, а сейчас он хмуро кутался в куртку и мечтал вернуться в город.

В городе, по крайней мере, не было напоминаний.

У этого валуна они целовались, и губы Артура – неопытные, но такие жадные – заставляли его терять разум и связь с реальностью, и секунды превращались в минуты, а минуты – в часы, а потом они брели вдоль берега, шатаясь от недостатка кислорода и влюбленности.

В этой пещере он бился затылком о прохладную, покрытую ракушками стену, закатывая глаза от блаженства, пока Артур – на коленях перед ним, кто вообще может такое вообразить? – обхватывал его ноющий от возбуждения член руками и языком, и Имс даже вообразить не мог, что такой кайф существует в природе.

Даже куртка заставляла Имса краснеть. Зябко поежившись и засунув ладони за пазуху, он вспоминал Артура на коленях на этой самой куртке, с вздернутыми незагорелыми ягодицами, стонущего, горячего, комкающего тонкую ткань, и свои трясущиеся ненасытные пальцы – потому что он врал, что у него есть опыт, но на самом деле для Имса все это тоже было впервые.

Образы затопили Имса – их сдавленное, рваное дыхание, трение тел, колючий песок под коленями и ладонями, соленый воздух и соленый пот на спине Артура... и, только распахнув куртку, Имс понял, что ему невыносимо жарко.

А в джинсах невыносимо тесно.

И теперь он так сильно хотел вернуться в город, что готов был заплакать. Он просидит в своей комнате две недели до конца каникул, а потом вернется Артур, и пусть они увидятся только в школе, это все равно лучше, чем ничего. Лучше, чем Имс, коротающий одинокие дни в «чудесной поездке на море», пока Артура родители увезли в Нью-Йорк. Имс был уверен на все сто процентов, что Артур тоже предпочел бы его музеям и бродвейским постановкам.

По крайней мере, хотел бы верить.

Но с каждым днем становилось все тоскливее, и постепенно Имса захватывали сомнения и депрессия. Что если для Артура это все ничего не значило? Просто увлечение на каникулах? Что, если он сделает вид, что ничего между ними не было?

А вдруг там, в Нью-Йорке, найдет себе кого-нибудь еще?

Последнее предположение было совсем уж бредовым, но оно, почему-то, возвращалось в голову Имса снова и снова будто бы само собой.

 

Погруженный в самые черные мысли, Имс тащился по берегу, загребая песок кроссовками и не глядя по сторонам. И только уткнувшись в ворота коттеджа, который его родители снимали на лето, он поднял глаза, окидывая домик мрачным взглядом.

И... и...

На качелях сидел Артур. На дурацких качелях, которые Имс терпеть не мог, потому что они были _дурацкие_ , сидел Артур – в голубых джинсах, и футболке, и синей клетчатой рубашке, и совсем не мерз.

– Что... – начал Имс. Вдруг понимая, что солнце приятно греет, море ласково шумит, крики чаек совсем не раздражают, и все, абсолютно все хорошо. Здорово. Просто замечательно. – Что ты тут делаешь?

Артур неторопливо поднялся, улыбаясь во весь рот.

– Я решил, что мне срочно нужно обновить загар, – он кивнул на дверь и стянул рубашку. – Твоих родителей нет дома. Как насчет заняться моим загаром прямо сейчас?


	35. Всадник Апокалипсиса

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано для Akeginu после ФБ-14
> 
> Размер: 451 слово  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Имс, Артур  
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: ангст  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Предупреждение: постап-АУ!

На руке у Имса татуировка в виде губной гармошки, и иногда – холодными унылыми ночами – ему кажется, он почти слышит ее печальное пение. Сегодня именно такая ночь. Ветер завывает, и Имсу мерещатся в этих стонах чужеродные, потусторонние звуки. Голоса тех, кто потерялся во сне. Дважды – он может поклясться – он слышит плач Мол.

(Имс радуется, что у него нет гармошки и он не умеет на ней играть).

Артур бросает на него быстрый непрозрачный взгляд, хмурится слегка – и возвращается к своему медитативному занятию. Имс до сих пор не понимает, зачем ему нужна бита, если обычно Артур пользуется пистолетом или ножом. Но Артур, как всегда, игнорирует его недоумение и таскает биту с собой в особом креплении на сумке мотоцикла. Наверное, это придает ему какую-то стабильность – апокалипсис и бита хорошо сочетаются, почти как чай и молоко или рыба и чипсы. Всех этих вещей больше нет в жизни Имса, но это не значит, что он не может оценить иронию устоявшихся стереотипов.

Каждому нужны якоря. Имс слушает несуществующую гармошку, Артур в очередной раз обматывает рукоятку биты изолентой.

Рутина. Даже в сумасшедшем мире она важнее всего.

Звонкий смех Ариадны на короткое мгновение заглушает собой и гармошку, и крики ветра, и Имс думает, что пора отобрать у Артура биту и хотя бы поговорить. В такие ночи, как эта, он не хочет молчать. В такие ночи Имс почти чувствует себя виноватым.

За то, что выпустил в мир чуму.

За то, что у него иммунитет.

За то, что не смог никого спасти.

За все.

 

Когда они открыли общую Сеть Снов (и Имс признает, что название довольно пошлое), все разрушилось меньше, чем за год. Люди миллионами уходили в сон, мировые экономики рухнули, города превратились в бастионы, и внутри за малейший намек на сомнацин казнили (и все равно его можно достать, уж Имс-то знает) – а снаружи мародеры и дикари резали за малейшую надежду получить сомнацин.

Имс никогда не думал, что апокалипсис – это так быстро и так незаметно.

Имс никогда не думал, что он станет одним из всадников апокалипсиса.

Не то чтобы ему нравилась эта роль.

 

Второй всадник заканчивает свое бессмысленное занятие, заботливо укладывает биту на спальный мешок рядом с собой, как ласковую подружку, и смотрит на Имса. В его глазах Имс видит все свои мысли, свои страхи, свою вину. В небольшой металлической коробке между ними – острые углы многообещающе поблескивают в тусклом свете керосиновой лампы – скрывается то, ради чего они покинули безопасные стены лаборатории. Ради чего путешествуют между городами на одном мотоцикле, прикидываясь искателями приключений, а иногда бандитами, едят консервы, спят в продуваемых всеми ветрами (и Имс не думает о ветре, не думает) убежищах или на голой земле. Ради чего рискуют жизнями.

В небольшой металлической коробке прячется лекарство.

Имс надеется, что хотя бы Артур верит в спасение.

 

– Иди сюда, – негромко зовет Артур. – Пора ложиться спать.


	36. Лучшая команда

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на ФБ-14
> 
> Размер: 599 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Артур, Кобб, Имс, Роберт Фишер  
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: юмор  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Краткое содержание: Роберт Фишер внезапно нанимает тех самых извлекателей.

– То есть похищение обязательно? – уточнил Артур, записывая что-то в блокнот.

Наверняка что-то, не имеющее отношение к делу – планы покорения мира или список покупок для поездки в Сидней. Артуру ведь наверняка не хватало смазливых костюмчиков. Имс поспешно отвернулся, растягивая губы в самой очаровательной из своих улыбок и стараясь казаться увлеченным беседой. И посылая Коббу мотивирующий взгляд. Он вроде как руководитель у них, нет? Он должен держать ситуацию под контролем.

– Да, да! – Роберт Фишер взмахнул руками, едва не сшибая со стола свою чашку. – Мешок на голову, наручники, всякое такое! И чтобы дождь, меня схватили прямо на улице и засунули в такси!

Дверь открылась, подтянутая секретарша средних лет со строгим, недружелюбным лицом поставила на стол свежий чайник и забрала старый. Оглядев стол и убедившись, что больше ничего не надо, она развернулась и ушла, так и не проронив ни звука. Имс проводил ее глазами.

– Такси, – Артур снова накарябал пару слов в блокноте. – Понятно.

Кобб, кажется, проникся молчаливыми подначиваниями Имса, отмер и внезапно включился в беседу.

– И что потом, мистер Фишер? – с преувеличенным энтузиазмом спросил он.

В принципе, Имс не осуждал его удивление – он и сам был удивлен. Просто хладнокровие Артура бесило. Как и всегда – если быть честным с самим собой.

– А потом меня должны отвезти куда-нибудь за город… эээ… или нет! Лучше на окраину, на заброшенный завод. Или склад… Да, точно, на склад, и чтобы все заброшенное, битые окна, пыль – ну, вы лучше меня сообразите, что нужно сделать.

– Безусловно, – натужно улыбнулся Кобб. Артур не встревал, продолжая чиркать в блокноте и игнорировать раздражение Имса.

Тот потянулся за чайником и налил себе полную чашку.

Он знал, почему раздражен. Он шел сюда, ожидая ловушки. Да что там, никто из них не сомневался – ничего хорошего их не ждет, когда Роберт Фишер связался с Артуром и предложил работу. И особо настаивал, чтобы тот привел с собой самую лучшую, высокооплачиваемую команду профессионалов. Имс сразу предложил хватать паспорта и сваливать на противоположную от экватора сторону. Артур настаивал, что лучше сходить и узнать, что мистер Фишер хочет от них – предварительно как следует подготовившись.

Кобб принял сторону Артура.

Надо было валить, уныло подумал Имс. Он ненавидел, когда Артур оказывается прав.

– А на складе должен быть мой дядя Питер, – глаза Фишера подернулись мечтательной поволокой. – И я хочу, – он слегка покраснел, будто бы не решаясь озвучить эротическую фантазию. – Хочу, чтобы его пытали. У меня на глазах.

– Что? – голос Имса прозвучал слишком высоко даже для его собственных ушей. Чайник звякнул об стол.

Артур, уткнувшись в блокнот, издал какой-то странный – _подозрительный_ – звук, но когда Имс посмотрел на него, лицо у того было самое что ни на есть невинное.

– Пытать, – безмятежно повторил Роберт.

Потому что это он и делал с самого начала встречи: пытался нанять их для реализации тайной фантазии. Дескать, ему приснился невероятный сон, и теперь он мечтал о таких же опасных и остросюжетных приключениях, только в компании специалистов и в безопасности. Раз уж у него есть на это средства, и он готов этими средствами делиться.

И Имс все еще, чисто из принципа, подозревал ловушку, но даже его тренированная интуиция подсказывала, что Фишер просто хочет немного адреналина. А жадность очень, очень сильно хотела чек с пятью нулями.

– И женщина, – Роберт, будто почувствовав, что никто не собирается его осуждать, разошелся. – Блондинка с большими… – он снова покраснел. – Красивая.

Имс стиснул чашку, не обращая внимания, что она обжигающе горячая.

– Тоже пытать? – сдавленно спросил он.

И Артур совершенно точно смеялся. Совершенно точно!

– Нет, ну что вы, – Фишер помотал головой.

Дождавшись, пока он отвернется, Имс бросил в Артура ручкой. Кобб посмотрел на него осуждающе, ну и наплевать.

– А еще, мистер Кобб, – Роберт, не замечая разворачивающейся под носом драмы, отпил из чашки и блаженно улыбнулся. – У вас в команде случайно нет японца?


	37. Чаша терпения

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на ФБ-14
> 
> Размер: 370 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Мол->Кобб, Мол->Артур, Мол->Роберт  
> Категория: гет  
> Жанр: юмор  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Краткое содержание: Мол, может, и проекция - но точно не монашка.

Честно говоря, Мол это осточертело. Дом что, серьезно решил, что она должна сидеть тут совсем одна, как монашка, пока он там развлекается и крутит с какой-то невзрачной девицей? Пусть даже тридцать раз живой?

Ну уж нет, на это Мол не подписывалась.

Доминик всегда был таким, окончательно решила она, выглядывая из-за угла (и этот бар совершенно точно делал Артур) и рассматривая хмурую физиономию Дома, болтающего с каким-то парнем. Таким – это скучным, и мрачным, и занудным. Импотент! Сначала обещал ей любовь до гроба, а как дело дошло до чего-то посерьезнее вздохов на подоконнике и держания за ручки, так его одолело чувство вины.

– Я не могу, милая, – раздраженно передразнила Мол себе под нос. – Это слишком. Давай лучше еще поговорим о нашей бессмертной романтической – _платонической!_ – любви часа три-четыре…

Как будто проекция не нуждается в сексе!

Мол тяжело, страдальчески вздохнула, поправляя нарядное платье. Что, если она прямо сейчас зайдет в бар и набросится на Дома, сдирая с него одежду? Интересно, как тогда у него получится отвертеться? Скажет, что не может при других проекциях?

Нытик.

Увы, Мол уже это пробовала – и платье, и неожиданное нападение, и разные другие приятные сюрпризы.

Снова вздохнув, Мол оглянулась. Где-то тут шныряет Артур, и если удастся убедить его не сразу доставать пистолет и палить во все стороны, то глубокое декольте и яркая помада могут обеспечить ей пару десятков горячих минут. Правда, после того неудачного хода с коленкой Артур на ее намеки реагировал как-то агрессивно…

– Да он просто гей! Или тоже импотент! – Мол притопнула ногой. – Или и то, и другое, раз не понимает, когда девушка проявляет заинтересованность.

Прикусив ноготь, она задумалась. Имс отпадал сразу – пышные сиськи, конечно, выглядели хорошо, но Мол совсем не прельщали. Японец казался каким-то полудохлым, а Мол была очень, _очень голодна_. Симпатичный индус сейчас за рулем. Хотя, пожалуй, Мол уже дошла до той черты, когда не зазорно будет поголосовать у дороги.

Хотя бы и с помощью поезда.

Дом тем временем поднялся, поворачиваясь к дверям бара, и вместе с ним поднялся парень – который до этого сидел спиной.

Мол сглотнула. Потом облизнулась, расплываясь в мечтательной улыбке. Ах, эти голубые глаза, ах, широкие плечи. Ах, упругая задница! И ему наверняка нравятся решительные женщины!

– Привет, красавчик, – прошептала он.

Осталось только затащить эту конфетку в Лимб – а потом…

А потом Мол наконец-то получит свое.


	38. Идеальная девушка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на ФБ-14
> 
> Размер: 367 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Имс/Артур, Ариадна, ОЖП  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: романс, флафф  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Краткое содержание: девушка Артура просто идеальна.

– А вы не знаете, у Артура есть девушка? – спросила Изабо будто бы непринужденно.

Но Имс отчего-то сразу напрягся. Это был не тот вопрос, что обычно задавали извлекатели за три дня до работы. За три дня до работы их чаще интересовало, есть ли у Артура медицинское образование, или запасной ПЭСИВ, или склад боеприпасов. Или волшебная палочка.

– А почему… – Имс открыл было рот, но жизнерадостный голосок Ариадны не дал ему закончить.

– Конечно! – сказала Ариадна.

И солнечно улыбнулась Имсу. Как будто знала, о чем тот думал. Хотя Имс ни о чем не думал, кроме «чточточточточто?!»

– Правда? – протянула Изабо с оттенком разочарования в голосе. – И какая она?

Имсу тоже хотелось бы знать. Он незаметно – как он надеялся – оглянулся: Артур сидел в своем углу и остервенело печатал, не обращая на них никакого внимания и явно не прислушиваясь к разговору.

– Она просто потрясающая! – от воодушевления Ариадна скомкала лист, на котором рисовала схему сейфа. – Красотка. У нее такие… – Ариадна ладонями обрисовала полушария груди – размера не меньше пятого. – И длинные волосы. И ноги. Думаю, она модель или что-то вроде того.

Изабо поправила волосы. Имс зачем-то тоже.

Черт, он думал, что хорошо знает людей. Но он даже не подозревал! Имс почувствовал горечь на языке и поспешно сглотнул. Похоже, Артур даже не собирался ему ничего говорить.

– И очень образованная, – добавила Ариадна. – Знает несколько языков, прекрасно рисует, а какое у нее чувство стиля! Иногда я ей ужасно завидую.

– Ты с ней встречалась? – теперь Изабо тоже принялась оглядываться, бросая на Артура быстрые взгляды.

– Много раз, – кивнула Ариадна.

Комок в горле уже не сглатывался. Подумать только, а Имс думал… да мало ли, что он думал. Похоже, Артур подумал за него. Наверное, им стоит поговорить – прямо сегодня.

– Вряд ли они долго будут вместе, – сказала Изабо, отвлекая его от размышлений. – С нашей работой лучше выбирать человека, который в курсе.

– Ну естественно, она в курсе! Мне кажется, они просто замечательная пара.

И Ариадна снова улыбнулась Имсу. Так, словно не замечала его горящие от гнева и ревности щеки.

– И кто же она? – выдавил он.

Ариадна задрала брови – наверное, поверить не могла, что он до сих пор не встречался с этой замечательной, идеальной девушкой.

– Имитатор, Имс, – Имс подскочил на стуле, но незаметно подкравшийся Артур надавил ему на плечи. – Она имитатор, идиот. И обычно она мужчина.


	39. Впечатление

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на ФБ-14
> 
> Размер: 718 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Имс/Артур  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: романс  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Краткое содержание: на что только не пойдешь, чтобы произвести впечатление.

На самом деле, Имс всегда старался его впечатлить. С самой первой встречи – и кто тогда был этот Артур? Всего лишь зеленый новичок с наглыми манерами и тревогой в глазах. Но Имс все равно расправлял плечи и выпячивал грудь, как будто мнение неопытного мальчишки что-то значило.

Артуру было плевать. Внешность Имса – весьма приятная внешность, к слову, многим нравилась, – оставила его совершенно равнодушным.

– Опытный сновидец может строить что угодно, – рассуждал Имс, взмахивая руками и позволяя камням вдоль дороги выстраиваться в стенки причудливой формы. – Не то чтобы тебе это понадобилось в текущей работе…

Артур был всего лишь огневой поддержкой, солдатиком с оружием на случай, если что-то пойдет не так. Ничего общего с настоящей работой во сне – такой, как у Имса. Имс был извлекателем и руководителем операции, и если все пройдет успешно, то гонорар и «строчка в резюме» очень помогут его карьере.

– Никто не знает, что может понадобиться, – Артур пожал плечами.

Выйдя из сна, он сухо поблагодарил Имса за урок. Имс все еще надеялся увидеть в его лице восхищение, но, похоже, лицо Артура просто такого не умело. Имс старался не чувствовать разочарования.

 

– Объект поменял расписание, – сказал Артур следующим утром, протягивая Имсу распечатку.

Имс молча взял бумагу. Ровные строчки теснились, описывая жизнь объекта поминутно. Несколько строк было обведено красным маркером. «Зубной врач», «сауна», «примерка смокинга для презентации».

– Я проверял, – упрямо сказал Имс.

– Проверь еще раз, – ответил Артур.

Самодовольство совсем не походило на восхищение, увы.

 

– Это было легко! – Имс был уверен, что сияет, потому что у него все получилось, он обчистил сейф, информация у него, никакой огневой поддержки не понадобилось, и теперь им всем заплатят. Потому что он прекрасный извлекатель.

И да, это был первый раз, когда у Имса правда получилось вскрыть чужой сейф, но Артуру это знать совсем не обязательно.

– Поздравляю, – спокойно сказал Артур.

И, кажется, победа его тоже не поразила.

Но Имс не планировал сдаваться.

 

*

– Артур, дорогой, какое счастье видеть тебя вновь, – Имс даже не старался скрыть сарказм.

Артур давно не был просто поддержкой, его обувь теперь стоила дороже, чем их общий гонорар за самое первое дело, да и Имс уже не испытывал щенячьего восторга, взломав простенький незащищенный сейф.

И все же где-то в глубине души он прятал то старое, настойчивое желание ошеломить. Заинтриговать. _Впечатлить_.

Ничего, теперь у него есть по-настоящему удивительный фокус.

– И тебе доброго дня, Имс, – равнодушно-доброжелательно сказал Артур, протягивая руку.

 

– Ну как, что ты об этом думаешь? – Имс шагнул вперед, упругая грудь уперлась в рубашку Артура, губы почти коснулись губ – туфли на шпильке делали их одинакового роста.

– Имитация, – Артур отступил, оценивающе разглядывая Имса с головы до ног. – Я про это слышал. А ты умеешь только случайные образы, или копировать чужую внешность тоже?

Имсу отчего-то захотелось снять туфлю и ударить Артура каблуком.

– Я умею копировать, Артур, – сказал он вместо этого. – Показать?

Артур кивнул – и вскинул брови, осматривая собственную копию. Обошел Имса вокруг.

– Очень полезное умение.

– Спасибо, Артур, – Имс не смог скрыть горечь, и она странно звучала в обычно спокойном или чуть раздраженном голосе Артура. – Ты очень мил.

– Не за что, – ответил Артур.

 

*

– Как мы оказались в этой ситуации? – Имс дернул Артура за локоть, когда тот слишком сильно высунулся за угол, высматривая преследователей. – Напомни мне никогда больше не связываться с Дэнни. Он придурок и не умеет выбирать клиентов, даже если от этого зависит его жизнь.

Артур проверил магазин.

– Я уже напоминал. – Он безжалостно повысил голос, не обращая внимания на громкий стон Имса. – Дважды.

Да, точно, порой Артур был невыносим – вот как сейчас.

Но спрашивать, что же тогда на этой работе забыл сам Артур, Имс не стал. Имс его позвал. Потому что на чеке с гонораром значилось шесть нулей, а Имс – спустя все эти годы – так и не утратил глупой надежды его впечатлить.

Глупой. Совершенно безнадежной надежды.

– Мы выберемся, – сказал Имс, чтобы не выболтать того, о чем он _думал_. – У меня есть план.

Артур снова выглянул за угол – и, явно удовлетворенный разведкой, уставился на Имса. С нетерпением. Или раздражением. Трудно было сказать.

– Ну? – поторопил он.

– Он основан на том, что ты прекрасно стреляешь, – сообщил Имс. – Из любого оружия.

Артур задрал брови, потом тихо рассмеялся, пожимая плечами.

– Я много чего делаю прекрасно, Имс, – легкомысленно сказал он. – Чему только не научишься, чтобы тебя впечатлить.

Что?

Что?!

Имс на несколько секунд забыл, где они и что тут делают.

– И не говори, дорогой, – выдохнул он.

Он улыбался, как дурак, хватая Артура за руку и волоча за собой в щель между домами.

Жизнь определенно налаживалась.


	40. Неплохой парень

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на ФБ-14
> 
> Размер: 772 слова  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Имс/Артур, Кобб за кадром  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: херт/комфорт  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Краткое содержание: Кобб нравился ему, правда нравился. Он был неплохим парнем.  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: 1. АУ, в котором координатор вводит команду в сон без ПЭСИВа, но каждый координатор должен быть связан с извлекателем;  
> 2\. закадровая смерть персонажа;  
> 3\. дарк!Имс

Артура он нашел в пригороде – и, откровенно говоря, в это время года пригород Барселоны была поганым местом для огнестрельного ранения. С другой стороны, для огнестрельного ранения любое место было поганым, кроме чистеньких стерильных больничных стен.

Которые сейчас были, увы, не вариантом.

Как всегда.

– Артур, – Имс старался, чтобы голос звучал уверенно и спокойно. Как будто у него все было под контролем. Ага, конечно, мечтать не вредно. – Кто-нибудь знает, что ты тут? Это очень важно, Артур.

Если да, Имсу придется найти другое место – и перевезти туда Артура. Дрожащего от боли, горящего в лихорадке и почти бессознательного. Не самый лучший вариант.

– Нет, – Имсу пришлось наклониться к самым губам, чтобы услышать этот шепот. – Только Кобб.

Отлично. Отлично. Это значит – никто.

Чтобы создать хотя бы относительный комфорт – непростая задача в этом клоповнике, – Имсу понадобилось меньше получаса. Работа помогала заглушать голос вины. Слишком серьезная рана, слишком много дней потрачено на поиски, слишком жаркая погода.

Черт.

Почему все всегда идет не так, как надо?

Для этого тебе и нужен Артур, – напомнил себе Имс. Не только для этого, но и для этого тоже.

Как хорошо, что он принес все необходимое с собой. Вывалив лекарства, бинты и инструменты прямо на одеяло, Имс принялся без лишних слов разбинтовывать рану – впрочем, Артур ему не мешал. Скверно, рана выглядела скверно, Артур умудрился вытащить пулю, но рану придется вскрыть, обработать и снова зашить, и какое счастье, что местный наркоз Имс тоже сообразил захватить.

Расставив все необходимое на тумбочке, Имс натянул перчатки. Руки в них тут же вспотели – то ли от жары, то ли потому что он нервничал.

– Как ты узнал? – голос Артура звучал слабо, но Имс все равно понял, о чем тот спрашивает.

– Кобб мне позвонил.

Это была правда. Может, Имс и не был координатором, но врать Артуру в том, что тот легко может проверить – ну нет, он не такой дурак. Может проверить и обязательно проверит.

Учитывая обстоятельства.

– Он неплохой парень, – сказал Артур. Ну конечно, неплохой парень свяжется с «Кобол», и координатора своего втянет в это дерьмо. – Вы вроде ладите. Все будет нормально…

Имс смотрел на его землистое лицо и думал о смерти Мол и о том, что опоздал всего на несколько минут, и Кобб успел забрать Артура. О прошедшем годе, полном глупых рисков, перестрелок, сомнительных клиентов и прочих недостойных уровня Артура вещах, через которые его протащил Кобб. О винтовке, разобранной на мельчайшие детали и раскиданной по тридцати двум ящикам по всему городу.

– Будет, – искренне сказал он.

Он готов был побороться за то, что хочет так сильно.

– Жалко, что так получилось.

Артур вцепился пальцами Имсу в бедро, и тот не стал переспрашивать, что именно ему жалко. Что Имс не заметил, как предыдущий извлекатель Артура оказался при смерти? Что вместо него рядом оказался неплохой парень Кобб? Что он отказался отдавать Имсу то, что ему обещала Мол?

Или что Артур провалялся тут почти пять дней без антибиотиков и обезболивающих? Да, Имсу тоже было жалко. Отстойный план, но все еще могло наладиться.

– Сейчас тебе лучше помолчать, – сказал Имс. – Поберечь силы.

Когда Артур разговаривал, волнение и чувство вины заставляло руки Имса дрожать.

 

– Ты не Имс, – простонал Артур, когда все закончилось.

– Это почему же? – Имс ловко уложил его, пристраивая на горящий лоб свежеотжатое полотенце.

– Имс не садист!

Имс хмыкнул.

– Как скажешь, – покладисто сказал он. – И кто я, по-твоему?

– По-моему, ты злобная проекция.

– Мда. – Имс постучал по шприцу и вогнал иглу в вену. – Я бы мог многое сказать тебе о здоровом подсознании, и почему твое – с такими-то проекциями – вряд ли можно назвать здоровым. Но мне кажется, ты и так не понимаешь каждое второе мое слово, Артур. И я не проекция.

Телефон Имса завибрировал в кармане. Бросив шприц на пол, Имс поднялся, доставая мобильник. Он ждал этого звонка.

– Алло? – он отошел к окну, приглушая голос и с опаской поглядывая на Артура. Тот вроде как дремал.

На том конце разделся треск, шелест, потом голос деловито доложил:

– Первого нашли, – снова шуршание. – С ним кончать?

– Да, – сказал Имс.

Шаршание усилилось, на заднем плане раздались голоса и – наконец-то – выстрел. Волна облегчения и радости затопила Имса, и он не удержался, растягивая губы в улыбке. Кобб нравился ему, правда нравился. Парню и так не повезло. Имс искренне сочувствовал ему. Или посочувствовал бы – в другой жизни, не в той, в которой Кобб забрал его координатора. Отчаянные ситуации требуют отчаянных мер.

О том, что промахнись он еще на пару сантиметров, и Артур был бы мертв, Имс старался сейчас не думать.

– Второго пока продолжаем искать.

– Не надо, – Имс оглянулся на Артура. – Я его нашел.

Отключившись, он снова прополоскал полотенце, взглянул на часы. Артур поймет, что ему срочно нужен извлекатель, только через три часа. А пока он вполне может поспать.

Положив полотенце, Имс принялся собирать грязные бинты и использованные шприцы.

– Отдохни, – сказал он. – Я буду здесь.

И улыбнулся, когда Артур успокоено вздохнул.


	41. Медея

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на ФБ-14
> 
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Кобб/копия!Мол, за кадром Майлз, Артур, Филиппа и Джеймс  
> Категория: гет  
> Жанр: ангст, дарк, немножко крипота  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Краткое содержание: Кобб приводит в дом копию своей жены.  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: АУ - клонирование людей реально.

– Добро пожаловать, – Дом чувствует себя глупым и неловким и головокружительно счастливым. – Добро пожаловать домой.

Мол невесомо улыбается – Дом душу готов продать за ее улыбку – и шагает через порог. Дом заходит следом, опускает на пол в прихожей небольшую сумку. Там кое-какие личные вещи Мол, которые он забрал из Центра, и пара мелочей, купленных по дороге.

Больше ей ничего не понадобится, Дом сохранил все, что ей принадлежало.

– Дети у твоего отца, – говорит он, хотя Мол ничего не спрашивала – просто хочется заполнить молчание. Которое, кажется, совсем не беспокоит саму Мол. Та изучает прихожую, потом уходит в кухню, трогая по дороге все, что попадается под руку. – Они вернутся в пятницу, – кричит Дом ей вслед.

Он _не_ говорит, что отец Мол был категорически против «воскрешения». Что отказался встречаться с «этой подделкой», называл Дома сумасшедшим, готовым привести в дом нечто, сотканное из ДНК и безумия. Что Майлз считал клонирование такой же обманкой, искажением реальности, как и сны.

Он _не_ говорит, что Артур дал ему в зубы, услышав «Я хочу вернуть Мол» впервые.

Они просто не понимают, думает Дом. Отбросив мрачные мысли и сомнения, он спешит на кухню вслед за своей возрожденной женой.

 

Мол сама приходит к нему ночью.

Дом решает спать на диване в гостиной – галантно, говорит он себе, но в действительности дело в душевном трепете, который он никак не желает назвать страхом. Он лежит во тьме, не смыкая глаз, вслушиваясь в каждый шорох, каждое движение воздуха. И все же вздрагивает, когда маленькая ладонь с теплыми пальцами опускается ему на грудь.

– Мол, – шепчет он протестующе, но она не слушает. Мгновение – и ее губы на его губах, такие знакомые, желанные, такие настоящие – сейчас Дом уверен, что все его сны не сравнятся с этим обжигающим прикосновением реальности. – Мол…

– Шшшш, – Мол улыбается, он видит даже в темноте.

Как хорошо, что дети вернутся только в пятницу.

Дальше Дом не контролирует себя. Одежда исчезает – он даже не замечает, как это происходит, потому что Мол рядом с ним, на нем. Ее кожа прижимается к его обнаженной коже, мягкие душистые волосы щекочут лоб и щеки, груди с темными, напряженными от страсти сосками поднимаются и опускаются прямо перед лицом, время от времени задевая губы – и это все переполняет Дома, как никогда прежде.

Дому кажется, он пьян.

Ему кажется, это сон.

Ему кажется, это все не на самом деле.

Но потом тепло Мол обволакивает, сжимает его – и он забывает о глупых сомнениях.

 

В пятницу возвращаются дети. Филиппа кричит от радости и прыгает на мать, не то плача, не то смеясь, дергает Мол за руки и тянет в детскую. Джеймс смотрит настороженно – он успел ее забыть. Но уже пять минут спустя он поддается настроению и тоже вопит.

Мол нежно улыбается детям, и если она не обнимает их в ответ – то Дом говорит себе, что всем нужно просто немного привыкнуть.

Он чувствует себя как в раю, легким-легким светлым облачком, ничто не может поколебать его счастья.

Даже Майлз, который звонит каждый день и настойчиво предлагает взять Джеймса и Филиппу на подольше, отвезти их во Францию или куда-нибудь еще.

Даже Артур, который _не_ звонит.

Даже сама Мол, которая готовит ужин по-прежнему на двоих и проходит мимо детской. Ее мягкая улыбка не задевает детей, любящий взгляд предназначен только Дому.

 

По ночам она как будто оживает, превращаясь в огненный, полный страсти цветок, сжигающий Дома дотла. Дом все еще уверен, что не боится.

 

День идет за днем, неделя за неделей, Дом цепляется за прошлое, но все неуловимо меняется. Вещи Мол – прежней Мол – исчезают из дома, заменяясь новыми, незнакомыми, чужими. _Старая_ Мол, _Новая_ Мол, _Та_ Мол – Дом не замечает, что дает им разные имена. Как будто это все разные люди, разные женщины. _Та_ Мол, Мол _Из Сна_ больше не приходит.

Но если он взял для клонирования прядь волос, которую хранил после ее смерти, то это не значит, что все кончится плохо. На этот раз их ждет счастливый финал. Вот только в доме стало очень тихо.

– Что ты будешь на ужин, дорогой? – Мол нарезает овощи, движения четкие и экономные, как у робота, лезвие размеренно постукивает по разделочной доске.

Дети больше не ужинают с ними – теперь они все время в своей комнате. Мол о них не говорит, она их не замечает – как неприятные, но привычные проекции.

Они ее боятся.

Дом говорит им, что все наладится.

 

Ночью Дом звонит Артуру, перебирает номера один за другим, пока на том конце не берут – наконец – трубку.

– Артур, – шепчет Дом торопливо. – Артур, это про Мол. Я знаю, ты не хочешь о ней говорить, но, пожалуйста, я люблю ее, но у меня проблемы…

– Это не Мол, – говорит Артур. – Ты клонировал свое безумие! Не звони мне.

И кладет трубку. Дом не понимает, как он может быть таким жестоким.

– Все в порядке, дорогой? – голос Мол заставляет Дома подпрыгнуть – он звучит незнакомо, и в первую секунду Дому кажется, что в комнату пробрался чужак. Чудище из шкафа. Монстр.

Но это просто Мол вышла из ванной.

– Да, – сдавленно отвечает Дом.

Мол подходит ближе, совсем близко – и наклоняется, заглядывая ему в глаза. На мгновение Дома пронизывает страх, но губы прижимаются к его рту, и Дом забывает обо всем.

 

Дом возвращается домой с работы – теперь он просто консультант в местном колледже, хорошая, стабильная и безопасная работа для главы семейства. Мол что-то стряпает на кухне; Дом некоторое время смотрит на ее спину, чувствуя невольную дрожь. Она совсем не похожа на себя, вдруг понимает он. _Совсем не похожа на Мол._

Нож летает над разделочной доской.

В доме тихо, как в могиле, и Дом дрожит все сильнее.

– Где дети? – спрашивает он тихо.

Мол заканчивает нарезку, помешивает содержимое кастрюльки – и только потом оборачивается.

Медленно и тщательно вытирает огромный кухонный нож.

– Кто? – невинно спрашивает она.

И улыбается.


	42. Отпуск

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на ФБ-14
> 
> Размер: 991 слово  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Имс/Артур  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: юмор, романс  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Краткое содержание: Нет, Артур совсем не мечтал о таком отдыхе.  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: нет

Артур распахнул двери и вышел на балкон, окидывая взглядом открывающийся перед ним вид. Вроде бы, на этот раз все было нормально: почти пустой бассейн, пара-тройка отдыхающих и несколько сотрудников отеля, возящихся в углу площадки. Может, его усилия наконец-то были вознаграждены, и остаток вынужденного отдыха пройдет без эксцессов.

– Пупсик, я скучаю один, – игриво позвал Имс из номера.

Похоже, халявные коктейли в баре его окончательно испортили.

– Это перестало быть забавным уже позавчера, – пробормотал Артур, разворачиваясь, чтобы вернуться в номер.

В спину ему ударила оглушительная музыка. Артур на смертном одре бы не признал, что он подпрыгнул на месте и влетел в комнату быстрее пули, захлопывая балконную дверь за собой.

– Пенная вечеринка началась? – с живым – и, как подозревал Артур, искренним – интересом спросил Имс, приподнимаясь. Впрочем, он тут же снова откинулся назад, словно позировал для журнала, и призывно улыбнулся Артуру. – Пропустим! Иди ко мне, сладкий!

Артур тяжело вздохнул. Придется опять идти на ресепшн и просить поменять номер.

– Я сейчас вернусь…

Для такого крупного мужчины Имс двигался удивительно быстро – в мгновение ока он соскочил с кровати, преграждая Артуру выход. Во всей своей обнаженной красе.

– Пупсик, не уходи, – проникновенно попросил он. – Мы простудимся, пока будем ждать твоего возвращения.

– Мы?

– Я и мой малыш.

Артур опустил взгляд на потемневший, тяжелый от прилившей крови член, упирающийся ему в живот. Что ж, ресепшн может подождать. «Малыш» Имса – единственное, что скрашивало Артуру весь этот кошмар.

И только когда он лежал на кровати, широко раскинув ноги и вцепившись пальцами в простыню, потому что рот Имса был ничуть не хуже члена – только тогда он заметил, что Имс двигает головой в такт музыке. И даже, кажется, подпевает. Но это мычание посылало во все нервные окончания Артура такие потрясающие вибрации, что тот решил забить.

_Ненадолго_.

 

Что Имсу все это нравится, Артур начал подозревать еще при заселении. Уж слишком довольно тот улыбался девушке на регистрации и слишком благосклонно кивал на каждое ее предложение. Включая маски для лица в гостиничном спа-центре и катание на водных мотоциклах. Конечно, тогда Артур предпочитал обманывать себя и видеть в этом простую любезность, смешанную с удачной маскировкой.

Сейчас, два дня спустя, Артуру все труднее было цепляться за остатки заблуждений.

 

В отеле на популярном у пенсионеров и домохозяек с детьми курорте Артур оказался не по своей воле. Но работа прошла неудачно, слишком много вооруженных отморозков жаждало их крови, и после нескольких дней в машине и дешевых придорожных мотелях поездка на курорт казалась прекрасной идеей.

Просто замечательной: два молодых интеллигентных гея скромного достатка, долгожданный отпуск на теплом море, разбавленные коктейли и безудержный секс… Ни один бандит в здравом уме не станет искать их в этом гериатрическом раю.

Артур мечтал вырваться отсюда с той секунды, как забрался в переполненный автобус туристической компании. Имс самозабвенно фотографировал мелькающие за окнами виды.

– Посмотри на эту скалу, милый, – громко требовал он, легко и непринужденно вписываясь во все до единого стереотипы. – Правда, она выглядит неприлично?

– Нет, неправда, – сквозь зубы говорил Артур и виновато улыбался расположившейся на соседнем сидении мамаше в хиджабе.

 

Их первый номер выходил на ресторан. Толпы отдыхающих с тарелками, звон посуды и запахи еды привели Артура в такое отчаяние, что он сразу отправился на ресепшн. Потеряв по дороге Имса. Который нашелся в спа, обмазанный грязью и в компании мускулистого массажиста, пожирающего татуировки на спине Имса голодным и несчастным взглядом.

– Чарли, я поменял номер, – сказал Артур. Потому что сейчас Имс был Чарли, а сам Артур – Камиль.

Массажист стал еще несчастнее, а Артур – Артур тогда все еще надеялся съехать к утру.

Наивный, наивный Артур.

– Ах, золотце, – Имс отпил из стакана для мартини, который непонятно где и когда успел раздобыть, – ты такой молодец!

 

Второй номер выходил прямиком на детский центр, но Артур узнал об этом только в восемь вечера, когда начался праздник для малышей. Танцы, караоке, игры и тому подобные развлечения, и Артур отправился бы ругаться с регистратором немедленно, если бы не валялся в кровати с задранной задницей, в которую примерно на шесть дюймов был погружен Имс. Писклявые детские голоски здорово мешали настроению, но до стойки регистрации Артур дошел только утром.

Имс к тому времени снова пропал, правда, быстро нашелся – в бассейне для аквааэробики. Музыка орала, ведущий выкрикивал команды, Имс подпрыгивал и размахивал длинной мягкой палкой, а вокруг него собирались домохозяйки, словно пираньи, почуявшие кровь.

– Камиль! – крикнул Имс. – Раздевайся, тебе надо загореть!

Артур считал, он и так нормального цвета, спасибо, а еще его ждал компьютер. И – вместе с ним – возможность свалить отсюда как можно скорее.

 

По дороге на завтрак Имс обтянул свой великолепный торс полупрозрачной футболкой, смущая взоры окружающих и раздражая Артура. Он так увлекся описанием экскурсии к развалинам, что не замечал выстроившихся вдоль бортика бассейна хищниц, следящих за каждым его движением. Зато Артур замечал – особенно когда одна из них поскользнулась и с громким визгом свалилась в бассейн. Мгновение – и Имс бросился в воду, вытаскивая грузную красавицу под завистливыми и негодующими взглядами не таких везучих претенденток.

– Вы не ушиблись? – ворковал он, хотя его английского все равно никто не понимал, и уж точно не сама спасенная – тут вообще никто по-английски не говорил.

Мадам цеплялась за его насквозь промокшую майку и улыбалась, как сумасшедшая.

Артур только вздохнул.

 

– Я такой смелый! – Имс размахивал вилкой.

– Угу, – Артур пил отвратительный кофе и думал о побеге.

 

– Кажется, эта дама от меня без ума, – Имс широко улыбался, разглядывая свою задницу в зеркале. – Идешь купаться?

Артур оторвался от компьютера, чтобы тоже воздать должное заднице.

– И массажист. Без ума от тебя, – сказал он. – Нет, не иду.

 

– Камиль, иди сюда! – в голосе Имса звучали требовательные ноты. И он тянул руки, высунувшись из бассейна. Полная мадам прилипла к его боку и что-то шептала на ухо. Артур стянул футболку – потому что не мог бросить Имса в минуту отчаяния.

Или мог.

– Я буду в номере, дорогой, – пробормотал он под оценивающими взглядами.

 

– Прости, что отрываю от беседы, – теперь Имс не выглядел довольным. – Но мне нужна твоя помощь! Они мне проходу не дают! И вообще, я хочу отсюда уехать!

Артур кивнул корейцу, с которым уже час обсуждал комиксы в тени пальм – единственному, с кем он в буквальном смысле слова нашел общий язык.

– А вот я, – он отпил пестрый коктейль, – только-только начал наслаждаться отпуском. Задержимся еще на недельку?


	43. Тысяча и одна ночь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на ФБ-14
> 
> Размер: 607 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Имс/Артур  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: домогательства с элементами ПВП  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Краткое содержание: макет слишком соблазнительный  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: типа кроссдрессинг

– Дворец почти полностью повторяет оригинал, – Артур взмахнул рукой, как заправский экскурсовод, демонстрируя Имсу чудесный мозаичный пол и стройные колонны. – Конечно, с небольшими изменениями. Чтобы соответствовать задаче.

Он улыбнулся, будто собирался продать Имсу этот самый дворец и получить отличную цену. Имс оглянулся. Если подумать, он бы купил. Дворец действительно _соответствовал_. Имс подумывал о том, чтобы сделать себе штаны посвободнее – мысли о горячих плотских утехах терзали его с самого момента погружения. Может, это благовония, а может, что-то в форме колонн…

Хотя нет, они с Артуром ночевали в разных номерах, поэтому мысли об утехах одолевали Имса задолго до погружения.

– Мне тут нравится, – сообщил он, придвигаясь к Артуру и кладя руку ему на талию. Тело под тонкой рубашкой было горячим и соблазнительным.

– Хорошо, – Артур безмятежно кивнул. – Пойдем дальше.

Имс вздохнул – Артур совсем не понимал намеков.

– Галерею мы позаимствовали из сказки о жене султана Зелемхана, – соловьем разливался Артур, плавно жестикулируя, и Имс следил за ним заворожено, как змея за заклинателем. – Тут она гуляла обнаженной, прикрытая лишь своими волосами.

– Отличная идея, – тут же предложил Имс. Он не прочь был погулять обнаженным с Артуром. Туда-сюда, туда-сюда. И короткие волосы тут были скорее плюсом. – Давай разденемся, Арти?

– Не сейчас, Имс, – отмахнулся тот и прошел вперед. Его задница виляла, Имс готов был поклясться, виляла! – Я еще не все тебе показал.

Чертыхнувшись, Имс поправил штаны в паху и бросился следом. Не надо было думать о заднице. Обнаженной смуглой заднице, такой гладкой, подтянутой, с небольшими ямочками на пояснице…

– А долго еще? – поспешно спросил он.

– Нет, – усмехнулся Артур, – теперь самое интересное. Тут у султана Карима – в другой сказке – был гарем, – он распахнул двери в конце галереи, пропуская Имса в следующий зал, огромное круглое помещение с фонтаном в центре. – У него было двести жен и восемьсот наложниц. Не представляешь, каким утехам он с ними предавался, – в голосе Артура появился оттенок мечтательности.

– Представляю, – Имс облизнул пересохшие губы. – Но не отказался бы послушать подробности. Красочные, Артур, красочные подробности, – и он, не тратя времени даром, снова обнял Артура, беззастенчиво лапая за задницу. Которую все еще воображал обнаженной.

– Ну, к примеру, он завязывал себе глаза, – промурлыкал Артур, не пытаясь отстраниться, но и не прижимаясь, – и приказывал евнухам выстроить наложниц вокруг фонтана. А потом оголял свой, – Артур интимно понизил голос, хотя они были тут только вдвоем, – жезл наслаждения и пробовал каждую по очереди, угадывая имена. Во все отверстия.

– Потрясающая игра, – хрипло сказал Имс.

– Он вообще любил такие игры, – сказал Артур, целуя Имса в подбородок. – Человек с воображением был этот султан Карим. А что он делал с мальчиками – очень любил тесные юные задницы…

– О да, – рука Имса будто по собственной воле протиснулась в брюки Артура – возмутительно узкие – и попыталась ухватить «жезл наслаждения».

Но Артур неожиданно вывернулся.

– А как же помещения для евнухов, Имс? – как ни в чем не бывало спросил он. – Их мы еще не смотрели.

Имс не хотел смотреть помещения для евнухов – евнухи вообще его сейчас интересовали в последнюю очередь. Он хотел поподробнее о мальчиках и еще опробовать эти мягкие бархатные подушки.

– Давай лучше поиграем, Артур.

– Мы работаем… – Артур обернулся и осекся. Имс знал, что полупрозрачный костюм одалиски привлечет его внимание – и не прогадал. Костюм заметно топорщился между ног – конструкция не была рассчитана на внушительную мужскую анатомию. – Имс…

– Я буду наложницей, – Имс, позвякивая бусами и покачивая бедрами, прошел к фонтану и оперся руками о бортик. Расставляя ноги пошире. Чтобы Артуру гарантировано было видно все, чего душа пожелает.

Секунда – и широкие штаны свалились на пол, руки сжали ягодицы Имса почти до боли.

– Надеюсь, – Артур одним рывком вошел, и Имс испустил довольный стон. Как классно, что во сне не нужна долгая подготовка, – что я… угадаю... твое имя…

Имс подвигал бедрами, чувствуя, как вздрагивает Артур.

– Угадаешь, о султан, – уверенно сказал он. – А если нет – всегда можно повторить попытку…


	44. Засранец

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на ФБ-14
> 
> Размер: 997 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Имс/Артур  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: романс, ангст  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Краткое содержание: Имс влюбился не в того парня. Частично по заявке.  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: полицейское АУ

– Кого мы видим! – Имс изобразил саркастическую усмешку и раскинул руки, будто для объятий – хотя он, разумеется, не собирался обнимать этого засранца. – Артур!

– Добрый вечер, офицер Имс, – светски ответил Артур, останавливаясь, но идущий следом полицейский подтолкнул его в спину. Довольно грубо.

– Что такое, Родригес, Саманта опять не дала? – дружелюбно спросил Имс.

Полицейский смерил его взглядом.

– И не даст, если буду проводить все время с этими шлюхами, – и он снова толкнул Артура – на этот раз прямиком к Имсу. – Возись с ним сам!

Имс вытянул было руки, но Артур удержал равновесие и выпрямился, поворачиваясь к Родригесу.

– Воздержание вредит здоровью, – протянул он сочувственно, – но это можно поправить.

И улыбнулся.

Имс поспешно подхватил его под локоть, утягивая в сторону комнат для допроса – хотя допрашивать Артура было не о чем. Просто мысль о нем с Родригесом была по-настоящему мерзкой. Имс поморгал, стирая красочную в своей отвратительности картину.

– Даже тут не можешь удержаться? – процедил он.

– Раз уж ночь работы пропадает. – Артур вырвал руку и пошел сам. – Как же так вышло, что на этот раз не вы испортили мне заработок?

– Когда найдешь _работу_ , тогда и поговорим.

– По программе очередная лекция, – скептически произнес Артур. – Имс…

– Офицер Имс, – перебил тот, отпирая дверь и пропуская Артура вперед. – И я не собираюсь читать тебе лекции.

Лекции Имс пробовал, раньше, – но на Артура они не действовали. На Артура вообще ничего не действовало, и Имсу больно было признавать, что его это задевает.

– Что произошло? – спросил он, чтобы перестать думать о глупостях.

Артур опустился на противоположный стул. Сегодня он выглядел более-менее пристойно: джинсы, светлая футболка, кеды – на вид ему было лет пятнадцать, и Имс собирался устроить маленький персональный ад тому придурку, который снял Артура сегодня.

На самом деле Артур не был несовершеннолетним, он просто молодо выглядел – чем и пользовался. Извращенцы, по его собственным словам, платили больше. За эти трогательные локоны, подростковую стройность. За риск.

– О, ничего особенного, – Артур откинулся на стуле, но тут же сморщился и выпрямился. – Нашел богатого парня, но стоило ему достать своего дружка, как вломились копы и прервали наше свидание. Никаких денег теперь. Сосать чужой член – не то, чем я бы стал заниматься бесплатно, если вам интересно, _офицер_ Имс.

– Не интересно, – отрезал Имс.

Этот показушный цинизм бесил его. Имс повидал всякого, но Артуру как-то удавалось задеть его за живое. Иногда Имсу хотелось знать, что могло толкнуть мальчика, явно закончившего приличную школу, на такой промысел. Иногда не хотелось.

И совсем не хотелось знать, почему Артур сидит так ровно и напряженно, словно у него что-то болит.

– Я уж думал, это снова вы. – Артур несколько секунд смотрел, как Имс пытается расписать кончившуюся ручку, потом встал и забрал стаканчик с ручками с соседнего стола. Имс старательно не пялился на его обтянутую денимом задницу. Она наверняка не была такой узкой, как Имс фантазировал, но… – Раз уж ваша миссия – оставить меня без средств к существованию, – с горечью закончил он.

Но Имс не собирался чувствовать себя виноватым – даже если действительно прилагал немало усилий, чтобы помешать Артуру торговать собой. Повезло, что сегодня ему надо было закончить отчет. Если бы он застал Артура с членом клиента во рту, дело могло кончиться насилием.

Проблема в том – и Имс давно уже перестал себя обманывать – что им руководил отнюдь не альтруизм. Он так ужасно, так мучительно хотел Артура. И Артур это знал.

– Что вам от меня надо, офицер? – шептал он, прижимаясь к Имсу тесно-тесно – в тот единственный раз, когда Имс решился привести его к себе домой. Поговорить, или накормить, или просто так – Имс сам не понимал. – Может, взятку? У меня не так много денег, но я что-нибудь придумаю. – О да, он придумает, перед кем раздвинуть ноги, Имс не сомневался. – Или вы решили засадить меня во что бы то ни стало? Чтобы в камере меня натягивали все подряд? – Имсу хотелось вымыть ему рот с мылом – а потом тем же мылом помыть себе уши и мозги. – Или вы сами не прочь меня натянуть? В этом все дело?

В этом все дело. И еще в чем-то – смутном и болезненном, чему Имс не хотел давать названия. И, может, немного в жалости и злобе на несправедливость жизни. И в обиде – потому что да, Имс хотел его, но никогда не позволит себе ничего подобного. Не за деньги, не в качестве взятки, не тогда, когда он очередной – назойливый и вызывающий досаду – клиент.

– Отпусти мои яйца, – сказал Имс тогда, и это звучало грубо, но лучше грубо, чем беспомощно и несчастно. – Я не сплю с шлюхами и не беру взяток.

Больше Артур не предлагал.

– Где подписать показания? – спросил Артур, возвращая Имса в настоящее. – Есть надежда, что ночь я проведу не в камере?

– Мечтать не вредно, – резко ответил Имс.

 

Когда Артур пропал, Имс пару дней пытался не психовать.

На третий день Имс сдался и начал поиски. Кого он обманывает – ему не все равно.

На семнадцатый день Имс понял, что когда найдет тело, его трудно будет даже узнать, и напился. Алкоголь не заглушил боль.

На тридцать второй день Имс потерял надежду.

 

Имс приехал на работу к семи – в последнее время он приезжал все раньше и уезжал все позже. В его кабинете сидел какой-то парень, и Имс несколько секунд пялился в темный затылок, потому что ему не хотелось ни с кем разговаривать – но парень сидел так вольготно и по-хозяйски, что сразу было понятно – он тут надолго.

– Имс? – спросил он, оборачиваясь.

Стаканчик в руке Имса смялся и упал на пол, заливая ботинки горячим кофе.

Имс смотрел на строгий костюм, на гладко причесанные волосы, серьезное и как будто бы повзрослевшее лицо, – и не понимал, какого черта тут происходит. Но радость – глупая и слепая – уже ударила в голову.

– Говнюк, – прошептал он. – Сволочь.

– Смит, – возразил Артур, почему-то краснея. – Артур Смит, отдел нравов. И ты здорово усложнил мне работу.

Имс молчал – мысли в его голове никак не желали вставать на место. Прикрытие, Артур работал под прикрытием, он полицейский.

– Я подумал, что ты беспокоишься, – Артур нахмурился и шагнул к двери. – Хотя, может, и нет. Твое мнение насчет шлюх было довольно категоричным. Мне пора…

– Ужин, – выпалил Имс. – Раз уж я тебе должен. Согласен? Ну, за то, что мешал – и вообще.

Артур несколько секунд смотрел на него, потом улыбнулся – открыто и искренне, совсем не так, как раньше.

– И вообще, – согласился он.


	45. Секс не повод

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на ФБ-15
> 
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Артур/Нэш  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: ангст  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Краткое содержание: секс не повод для предательства. Секс не гарантия прощения.  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: дарк!Артур, угрозы, не ХЭ; по заявке: А можно ангстового джена с Нэшем? Да можно даже и слэш с ним... Всему буду рада.

Когда минутная стрелка переползает с семи на восемь, Нэш подходит к двери и поворачивает ручку. Не заперто – не заперто! Так он и думал, и от этой иллюзии выбора руки Нэша начинают трястись сильнее. Он похож на эпилептика.

Или наркомана.

Хотя почему похож?

С трудом заставив себя закрыть дверь, Нэш отступает, отступает, _отступает_ , пока не упирается в кресло и не садится – почти падает – назад. Ему некуда бежать, Артур найдет его, снова разыщет, и тогда Нэша ждет не номер в пригородном мотеле и сухой приказ «Сидеть на месте и ждать», а канава или дно реки и приятная компания из нескольких пуль. Артур не шутит.

Артур никогда не шутит такими вещами.

Поэтому Нэш сидит в одиночестве, не решаясь включить свет или вырубить назойливый вентилятор на потолке, сжимает колени дрожащими руками и ждет. За минутами тянутся часы, страх сменяется раздражением, а раздражение – надеждой. Если бы Артур так сильно злился на предательство, он не стал бы ждать, а прикончил бы Нэша сразу. Нэш неплохо знает Артура.

Получше многих.

Эта мысль гасит надежду и возвращает на ее место привычный уже страх. И Нэш… Нэш больше не может сидеть на месте и ждать судьбы. Его пугает не смерть – ладно, _не только смерть,_ – и он знает Артура, знает, так он повторяет в голове, Артур уже убил бы его, если бы хотел. Но Артур может сделать больше, много больше, он может сломать жизнь Нэша тысячей разнообразных способов. Он может сделать так, что Нэш никогда не увидит ПЭСИВа, не почувствует едкую сладость сомнацина в своих жилах, не спустится в сон…

Мысль ужасна. Она заставляет Нэша сорваться с места, забыв обо всех предупреждениях и приказах.

Когда он касается дверной ручки, дверь распахивается снаружи и больно бьет его по пальцам.

– Куда-то собрался? – спрашивает Артур.

 

Большинство извлекателей думает, что Артур слишком профессионален, чтобы мешать секс и работу. Что к такому, как он, нельзя подкатить без риска лишиться парочки зубов – и изрядного куска репутации.

Нэш избавляется от обрывков заблуждений, когда Артур трахает его в своем номере во время работы в Чикаго: Нэш помнит все очень отчетливо – как согласился выпить, как пришел сюда, как разделся и как отсасывал Артуру – и все же происходящее кажется слишком сюрреалистичным.

Артур вовсе не такой холодный и помешанный на чистоте любовник, как можно было бы вообразить. Он смеется, мажет губами по плечу Нэша и говорит что-то ободряющее и страстное. Нэш не слушает – он тает под прикосновениями, горит, совсем как под жарким солнцем, пока Артур засаживает ему по самые яйца.

Нэшу кажется, это один из лучших трахов в его жизни.

Артур выставляет его из номера с отработанной непринужденностью – легко, вежливо и совсем не обидно. Нэш возвращается к себе и долго дрочит перед сном, наслаждаясь воспоминаниями и ноющей задницей.

Утром Артур ведет себя как ни в чем не бывало, чему Нэш в глубине души рад. Артур не против смешать секс и работу, но мешать работу и чувства он явно не хочет.

Потом Кобб путается с «Кобол», и все идет под откос.

 

– Куда-то собрался? – спрашивает Артур. На его лице ничего, кроме сдержанного любопытства, но что-то в глазах – на самом дне – подсказывает Нэшу, что стоит осторожнее подбирать слова.

– Артур, я… – у Нэша пересыхает во рту. Руки трясутся все сильнее, и он не знает, что сказать. Впервые за все время начинают болеть помятые людьми Сайто ребра, а голова кружится то ли от недостатка кислорода, то ли от страха. – Я не хотел! Я не собирался вас сдавать, они меня заставили… угрожали убить! Этот Сайто – он бы убил меня, понимаешь, убил бы…

Он лопочет что-то бессвязное, во что Артур, похоже, даже не вслушивается. Артуру неинтересно, и Нэш несколько раз видел это со стороны, но теперь замирает, как кролик перед удавом – Артур достает пистолет.

– Почему ты думаешь, что я тебя не убью? – спрашивает Артур.

Пистолет большой и черный, и вроде у Нэша были какие-то аргументы, слова, которыми он себя успокаивал – вот только они все куда-то испарились.

Он даже не чувствует, как подкашиваются ноги, соображает только, когда колени со стуком врезаются в пол. Он в замешательстве, мысли скачут, как безумные, но все время возвращаются к ледяным глазам Артура и к пистолету.

– Я все сделаю, – шепчет Нэш. Если бы он был не он, а кто-то другой, в другой жизни, то он попытался бы отнять оружие, вырубить Артура или даже убить, он сбежал бы, но он не кто-то другой, и здесь и сейчас Нэш действительно готов на все. – Все, что ты скажешь! Что угодно! Артур, я клянусь…

– Все? – уточняет Артур.

В его взгляде появляется намек, а может, Нэшу это только мерещится – но он готов действовать даже по намеку. Он хочет жить. Он хочет выйти отсюда живым, он хочет погружаться в сон, он хочет угодить Артуру.

Нэш поднимает руки и расстегивает ремень у Артура на брюках. Отличная полушерсть, вблизи видно тончайшие полоски на серой ткани.

Артур смотрит.

Нэш тянет молнию вниз. Тишина затапливает комнату – кажется, в ней не слышно даже их дыхания.

– Нет, – говорит Артур громко – и отталкивает Нэша.

Что? Что?..

– Почему? – тупо спрашивает Нэш. Он правда не понимает.

Артур внезапно улыбается, и эта улыбка заставляет Нэша буквально примерзнуть к полу. Она не сулит ничего хорошего. Артур залезает в карман – он даже не трудится застегивать брюки – и достает мобильный. Быстро нажимает несколько кнопок.

– Алло, Вудраф? – голос ровный и на сто процентов профессиональный. – У меня тут есть кое-кто. Кто сдал вашу славную компанию Сайто. Вы заинтересованы?


	46. Дно океана

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на ФБ-15
> 
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Мол/Кобб, Артур, Ариадна  
> Категория: джен, гет  
> Жанр: ангст, немножко хоррор  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Краткое содержание: Мол ревнива, она не терпит конкурентов.  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: пытки, безумие

Дом отказывается от нее.

Дом отказывается от нее, запирает ее в глубинах своего подсознания и делает вид, что ее никогда не было, что она – всего лишь эпизод, краткосрочное расстройство психики, печальное воспоминание. Дом уходит, а она остается в тюрьме из обломков Лимба, гербариев в рамках, разбитого стекла и обещаний.

Дом обещал, и Дом солгал, и любовь горит в Мол, горит, пока не переплавляется в жгучую ненависть.

Тогда она тратит тысячелетия на то, чтобы выбраться.

 

Она находит Артура первым – потому что Артур, конечно, первый во всем, а еще он ближе всех к Дому и чаще всего появляется.

– Привет, Артур, – говорит она игриво.

Мол и правда в настроении поиграть.

Нож в ее руке блестит совсем как осколок зеркала.

– Тебя не должно здесь быть, – милый Артур, всегда знает, кто и что должен, и Мол злится, но не хочет закончить все слишком быстро. У нее послание для Дома, длинное, _длинное_ послание. – Что ты тут забыла?

Грубо, ах, как грубо! Артур не в том положении, чтобы требовать ответов, но когда, скажите на милость, его это останавливало?

– Вопрос в том, – Мол тянет слова – а вместе с ними тянет лезвие ножа вверх, оставляя на коже кровоточащий багровый след, – что _ты_ тут забыл? Уходи и оставь Дома в покое. Уходи, уходи…

Артур подвешен к потолку – подсознание Дома послушно воле Мол, и оно постаралось на славу, – и он не может сопротивляться, так что Мол делает с ним все, что хочется. Кромсает кожу и мышцы, в экстазе наблюдая, как кровь стекает на пол и собирается лужей, впитывает крики и хрипы, повторяя:

– Уходи! – пока Артур не теряет сознание – а может, перестает дышать.

Мол проделала бы это еще разик. Или даже пару раз. Размахнувшись, она втыкает нож Артуру в живот и отступает на пару шагов, любуясь делом рук своих. Дом скоро будет здесь, и он сразу все уяснит. Он поймет намек.

 

Дом не понимает намека – или это Артур такой упрямый, и за это Мол наказывает его. Кажется, за долгий-долгий срок заточения у нее развился неплохой вкус в наказаниях. Мол пытает Артура снова и снова, отрезает пальцы, потом руки, потом вырезает язык – потому что смеет называть ее проекцией, призраком, фальшивкой.

Мол плевать, насколько Артур прав.

И в один из дней он наконец-то перестает приходить. Он оставляет Дома, оставляет его Мол – и та счастлива. Ревность и ненависть мешаются в ней в пьянящий, горячий коктейль. Сидя на подоконнике, она сверху смотрит на Дома и улыбается.

 

С девочкой Мол расправляется быстрее. Эта студентка, глупая козявка, думает, что может заменить Мол? Что архитектурные погремушки увлекут Дома сильнее, чем истинное мастерство Мол? Что Дом может предпочесть кого-то вроде нее кому-то вроде Мол?

Это смешно, но Мол не смеется, опрокидывая Ариадну в бассейн с кипятком. Смерть почти мгновенна, и Мол моментально жалеет об этом. Во взгляде Ариадны шок и непонимание – и неверие, – и Мол насладилась бы этим взглядом подольше.

Ничего, утешает она себя, будет следующий раз.

Но следующего раза нет – Ариадна не возвращается. Дом появляется один и кричит, зовет Мол, проклинает ее и ругается, на его глазах слезы, но на пальце по-прежнему кольцо, а это все, что имеет значение.

 

Другие приходят и уходят, каждый только один раз, потому что Мол на страже. Она хочет Дома себе, и она его получит, посторонние им не нужны.

Правда?

Однажды появляется ее отец, но в сердце Мол не осталось ничего, кроме ненависти и неутолимого голода. Она не хочет разговаривать ни с кем, кроме Дома, а с ним они поговорят, когда останутся одни. Разряд молнии выкидывает отца из сна.

 

Дом больше не принимает сомнацин.

Дом больше не принимает сомнацин, но Мол это и не нужно: она всегда тут, всегда в его голове, ждет своего часа. Ночь, и Дом один – на узкой, пахнущей антисептиком койке в запертой комнате, на окнах решетки, свет с улицы разрезан на дольки.

Мол все устраивает. Она не может представить себе обстановку романтичнее. Она проскальзывает под одеяло, прижимается к Дому голой грудью, целует в губы и наслаждается ужасом в его глазах.

Они наконец-то одни.

Навсегда.


	47. Игра

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на ФБ-15, фик парный со следующим "Урок"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название: Игра  
> Размер: 993 слова  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: ОМП/Артур, Имс/Артур  
> Жанр: ПВП  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Краткое содержание: Имс ни в чем не может ему отказать.  
> Предупреждения содержат спойлер, так что вынесла их в конец.

Когда дверь распахивается и трое наемников затаскивают внутрь отчаянно сопротивляющегося Артура, Имс откидывается в кресле и растягивает губы в улыбке. Это был вопрос времени, естественно, и теперь он доволен – разъяренная физиономия Артура бесценна.

– Так-так-так, – приветствует он, на мгновение жалея, что не припас жирного персидского кота. Тот завершил бы образ. – Кто тут у нас?

– Пошел ты, – шипит Артур.

Ожидаемо. Имс делает знак наемникам, и Артура пинком заставляют упасть на колени и заламывают руки за спиной. Это больно, Имс знает по опыту, но не причинит травм – у Имса большие планы.

– Я пойду, – он действительно встает и делает несколько шагов вперед, глядя прямо Артуру в глаза, наслаждаясь горящей там злостью. Имс протягивает руку и гладит Артура по щеке. – Фу, неужели совсем не рад меня видеть, птенчик?

Артур плюет в него. До лица, понятное дело, плевок не долетает, но Имс впечатлен.

– Что ж, – с деланной печалью произносит он. – А я вот рад. Даже не представляешь, как я рад, Артур. И знаешь что, – он качает головой, будто мысль только что пришла ему в голову, – пожалуй, я тебе покажу.

По его знаку Артура вздергивают на ноги, и в следующее мгновение его расстегнутые брюки сползают к коленям вместе с бельем, а сам Артур бледнеет как мел. Его лицо все такое же злое и непокорное, ни тени испуга, но Имс отлично знает, как унизительно и жутко то, что происходит.

Несколько секунд ожесточенного сопротивления – и Артура утыкают лицом в стол, прижимают так, что он не может дергаться. Имс ждет проклятий и возмущения, но Артур не издает ни звука. Это не тянет на отпор, хотя Имс распаляется только сильнее. Нежно, почти деликатно он протискивает пальцы между напряженных ягодиц Артура, улыбаясь, когда тот принимается извиваться в тщетной попытке избежать прикосновений. Напоследок сжав в ладони яйца и мягкий, не возбужденный член, Имс обходит стол и наклоняется. Хватает Артура за волосы, поворачивая голову набок, любуется багровым лихорадочным румянцем на скулах – контраст с белым лицом почти пугающий.

– Ты же не девственник, Арти? – ласково спрашивает Имс. – Нас ждет волнующий вечер. Парни, – он кивает наемникам, – как насчет помочь нашему гостю расслабиться? Я не хочу трахать эту сухую дырку, мне по душе горячие и мокрые сучки.

Наемники ржут, им явно нравится перспектива, а вот Артур отчего-то не рад.

– Нет! – он выворачивается с такой силой, что рискует вывихнуть плечи. В глазах на мгновение мелькает что-то вроде паники – слепой и настоящей, – и Имс наклоняется ниже и сжимает пальцы в волосах сильнее.

– Нет? – переспрашивает он.

Артур молчит, только вздрагивает, когда один из наемников с силой разводит его ягодицы и смачно сплевывает в щель между ними. Кому захочется сломать себе член? Имс дергает Артура за волосы, добиваясь еле слышного стона.

– Зе… зеленый, – выдавливает Артур.

Вот как.

– Только не порвите его, – сухо командует Имс, – мы же хотим, чтобы гостю было хорошо?

– О да, босс, – наемник ухмыляется – и пропихивает свой здоровенный, перевитый венами член в сопротивляющуюся задницу Артура.

Тот мычит, подает бедрами вперед, вжимаясь в край стола и пытаясь уйти от вторжения, жмурится, как будто это может как-то помочь. Имс уверен, что боль непереносима, но Артур не просит пощады, только глухо стонет, когда наемник, войдя до основания, тут же качает бедрами назад – и снова толкается, теперь с куда большей силой.

Имс выпускает его волосы и возвращается в свое кресло, разваливается поудобнее. Отсюда гораздо лучше вид. Член наемника с усилием входит в тугую задницу Артура, мышцы растягиваются так, что грозят вот-вот порваться.

– Потише, – лениво приказывает Имс. – Никакой крови. Пока.

Через несколько минут наемник кончает прямо в Артура и с видимым сожалением вытаскивает член. Сперма стекает по ногам, дырка не успевает закрыться, как к ней пристраивается второй бугай.

Артур начинает стонать – все громче и громче, – пока его снова насилуют. Член у этого наемника, долговязого и рыжего, не такой огромный, но Артур дрожит крупной дрожью, как будто ему больнее. Или страшнее. Или…

Имс наклоняется вперед.

– Наслаждаешься вниманием, малыш?

– Желтый, – внезапно шепчет Артур, – желтый.

В тот же миг наемник кончает, вжимаясь в Артура бедрами, вырывая у него особенно громкий, гортанный стон, и Имс обеспокоенно встает с места. Снова обходит стол, на этот раз опускаясь на колени на ковер – так, что их с Артуром лица на одном уровне.

– Желтый? – спрашивает он.

Лицо Артура искажено болью и злобой, глаза блестят, и он сжимает губы с такой силой, будто боится обронить хоть одно слово. Зато он кричит, когда третий наемник – мускулистый и чернокожий – начинает трахать его, как шлюху, быстро и безжалостно. Влажный звук совокупляющихся тел заглушает даже стоны Артура и смешки наемников. Имс снова хватает Артура за волосы, удерживая его голову на месте.

Он ждет.

– Пожалуйста, – выдавливает Артур, когда наемник вскидывает его бедра вверх. – Пожалуйста!

– Пожалуйста что? – быстро спрашивает Имс.

Артур выдерживает еще несколько толчков, но не больше.

– Пожалуйста, пусть они уйдут! – кричит он с таким отчаянием в голосе, что Имс даже не дослушивает до конца предложения.

Он щелкает пальцами, и проекции исчезают.

Кабинет затапливает тишина. Артур просто лежит, уткнувшись лицом в лакированную поверхность, он не пытается встать или прикрыться, Имс поднимается и медленно обходит вокруг стола. Задница Артура красная, опухшая и раскрытая, мокрая от спермы, но крови нет; член возбужден, и Имс знает, что это не удовольствие. Всего лишь _возбуждение_. Расстегнув ширинку, он одним рывком вставляет Артуру на всю длину.

Артур кончает с мучительным криком почти сразу.

И только потом начинает рыдать.

Сделав несколько толчков, Имс стреляет ему в затылок.

 

Наверху он прижимает Артура к себе, пока тот плачет, громко и безутешно, минут пятнадцать.

– Тихо, детка, – бормочет Имс, поглаживая его по спине и целуя в макушку, как ребенка. – Все уже прошло, Артур, Артур… Ты же знаешь, тебе надо только сказать, и я все сделаю. Я обо всем позабочусь…

Имс понятия не имеет, откуда у Артура такая больная фантазия, и не уверен, что стоит допытываться – но никогда не отказывает. Ни в нападении, ни в спасении.

Наконец Артур успокаивается. Перекатившись на спину, он глубоко вздыхает, вытирает лицо и как ни в чем не бывало широко улыбается Имсу.

– Спасибо, – искренне говорит он. А потом его рука протискивается Имсу между ног, и тот вдруг вспоминает, что так и не успел кончить. – Нужна рука помощи?

Он явно счастлив и доволен, и Имс улыбается в ответ.

– А то.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ролевое групповое изнасилование (!) проекциями, нездоровые фантазии и еще более нездоровая реализация.  
> НЕ ЗНАЮ, что на меня нашло.


	48. Урок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на ФБ-15.  
> Фик парный с предыдущим "Игра"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название: Урок  
> Размер: 813 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Артур/Имс  
> Жанр: романс, ПВП  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Краткое содержание: Имс провинился, и Артур его накажет.  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: игра в БДСМ

– Ну что ж, давай проверим, как ты усвоил, – Артур совершенно спокоен, как будто обсуждает предварительные планы и идеи с новой командой, и никто из них пока еще не успел выставить себя идиотом. Хотя… Имс, конечно, не новичок, но в плане выставления себя идиотом даст фору любому желторотику – просто из любви к искусству. Артур с нажимом повторяет: – Ты ведь усвоил, Имс?

Имс кивает – точнее, его затылок опускается и приподнимается, волосы слиплись от пота и торчат иголками, и Артур не удовлетворен ответом, нет, совсем не удовлетворен.

– Я хочу тебя слышать, – напоминает он и хлопает Имса по заднице свернутой газетой.

Удар ни капли не болезненный, но Имс вздрагивает всем телом и стонет, прогибается в пояснице. Спинка кровати скрипит под его пальцами. Артур наклоняется ближе, чтобы не пропустить стоп-слово – но Имс молчит, и тогда Артур снова хлопает газетой.

Это «Нью-Йорк Таймс», на пятой полосе подробно рассказано о перестрелке в доках: Артур заботливо свернул газету статьей вверх. Имс, конечно, все равно не видит – в его положении видно только покрывало, но Артур верит, что наказание должно быть справедливым.

У Артура был очень тяжелый день.

– Я… я буду слушать своего координатора, – у Имса стучат зубы, но получается довольно разборчиво, – ведь именно… о господи, Артур!

Спинка снова скрипит, когда Имс утыкается лицом в покрывало и шире расставляет колени. Задорный салатовый вибратор в его заднице пульсирует, слабое жужжание заглушается стонами Имса. Все происходящее так похоже на порно ролик, что Артур роняет газету, на секунду забыв о своей роли.

Тяжелый день, напоминает он себе, _очень_ тяжелый день.

– Что «Артур»? – переспрашивает он, проводя по заднице Имса ладонью – ласково, нежно… кончиками пальцев задевая торчащее основание вибратора. Смазка блестит на растянутых мышцах, и Артуру очень хочется, чтобы Имс усвоил урок _поскорее_. – Имс?

– Я хочу кончить, – бормочет Имс, – мне надо кончить, Артур, мне надо! Артур…

Он дергает бедрами; тяжелый, перетянутый у основания кольцом член покачивается в такт движениям. Имс почти воет в голос.

Размахнувшись, Артур хлопает его ладонью по ягодице, оставляя красный след.

– Нет, пока я не поверю, что ты искренне, от всего сердца раскаиваешься и делаешь выводы на будущее.

Имс замирает, тяжело дыша и сглатывая, его бедра дрожат от напряжения, поясница покрыта крупными каплями пота, татуировки на спине влажно бликуют.

– Я буду слушать координатора, потому что я плачу ему за хорошие советы, – выталкивает он с усилием, стараясь четко выговаривать слова. – И не буду заниматься само… самодеятельностью…

В конце фразы голос изменяет ему, но Артур все равно одобрительно оглаживает ягодицы. Цепляет основание вибратора и медленно тянет.

– Хороший мальчик.

Скользкий салатовый стержень появляется дюйм за дюймом, и звуки, которые Имс издает… это нечто, их одних достаточно, чтобы Артур прикусил губы и закрыл глаза, пережидая волну жара. Свободной рукой он быстро расстегивает молнию на ширинке, приспускает брюки и тянется за смазкой, стараясь не потерять равновесие и не упасть прямо на Имса. Вибратор падает на покрывало, когда Артур обхватывает бедра Имса обеими руками и входит одним движением.

Внутри горячо – так горячо, что ощущения буквально ошеломляют Артура. Вдохнув, он толкается, пытаясь проникнуть так глубоко, как только возможно.

Имс орет, и где-то на задворках сознания Артур понимает, что гиперстимуляция стерла границу между болью и удовольствием – но Имс все еще не произносит стоп-слова и сам подается бедрами навстречу. После такого дня Артур заслужил свою долю чистого кайфа, поэтому он принимается трахать Имса безо всякой жалости. Тот стонет и цепляется за многострадальную спинку, горячие стенки сжимают член Артура почти до боли, ладони соскальзываю с влажных бедер и спины…

Артур кончает постыдно быстро.

Несколько мгновений он проводит в блаженной пустоте, упираясь лицом Имсу в спину, пока тот дрожит под ним. Но потом ноги у Имса подламываются, и оба они валятся на кровать.

 – Артур, – выдыхает Имс.

Звучит как мольба. Артур улыбается и заставляет себя отодвинуться, осторожно помогает Имсу перевернуться на спину. Имс раздвигает ноги, его лицо искажено, глаза зажмурены, а руки сжимают покрывало так сильно, что грозятся вот-вот порвать плотную ткань. Член торчит, побагровевший и напряженный, словно готовый взорваться от одного прикосновения.

Артур обязан это проверить. Облизнув губы, он наклоняется и берет головку в рот.

– Артур!

Ах да. Выпустив член изо рта, Артур напарывается на безумный взгляд Имса – он может поклясться, что там нет ни единой связной мысли, – и раскручивает кольцо.

Имс кричит так, что в голове у Артура мелькают слова «соседи» и «полиция» – но тут же пропадают. Имс кончает не толчками, а медленной струйкой. Сперма стекает на бедра и живот, заливает волосы в паху, и Артур снова берет в рот, посасывая и вылизывая, наслаждаясь вкусом и придушенными стонами, которые издает Имс.

Тот крупно вздрагивает, мышцы бедер и живота сокращаются сами по себе, и Артур терпеливо ждет, пока Имс наконец расслабится и обмякнет. Тогда он поднимается, укладывается рядом и целует его в искусанные губы, плотно закрытые глаза и покрытый испариной лоб. Имс, полежав неподвижно несколько секунд, поворачивается набок и прячет голову у Артура на груди.

– Потрясающе… – бормочет он едва различимо.

Артур согласен всем сердцем. Однако…

– Надеюсь, ты хоть что-то запомнил про самодеятельность и перестрелки? – без особой надежды спрашивает он.

И улыбается, когда Имс беззвучно смеется ему в грудь.


	49. Реверс

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на ФБ-15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Размер: 958 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Артур/Имс  
> Жанр: романс  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Краткое содержание: пришлось признать: да, он скучает по вниманию Имса!  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: написано по заявке:   
> Артур внезапно осознает, что из его повседневной жизни ушло что-то важное, чего ему очень не хватает. Он с удивлением понимает, что этим чем-то является имсов флирт. Тот больше не заигрывает с Артуром, не называет ласковыми прозвищами. (По какой причине, на усмотрение автора. Может, он просто решил оставить Артура в покое, раз того Имс не интересует). Тогда они меняются местами, Артур начинает сам потихоньку подбивать клинышки к имитатору. Реакция Имса на усмотрение автора. Может он решит, что Артур над ним просто издевается, а может все поймет и решит его помучить в отместку, прикидываясь Невинной ромашкой. Просто хочется, чтобы наконец Артур хотел добиться Имса, а не наоборот.

Изменения Артур почувствовал сразу. Он пришел на работу в восемь, как обычно, поставил на стол свой стакан с кофе – как обычно, а внутри уже зрело ощущение, что что-то идет не так.

Артур оглянулся. Мол сидела на своем месте и деловито чертила схему на листе ватмана, Имс рисовал на доске фигурную арку…

Стоп. Имс уже на рабочем месте и еще не отпустил на счет Артура ни одного комментария? Ни единого глупого комплимента? И даже ни одной улыбки?

– Доброе утро, Имс, – поздоровался Артур. Подумать только, Имс так увлекся работой, что не заметил его – неслыханное дело!

– Доброе утро, Артур, – любезно отозвался Имс.

Артур? _Артур?_

Артур и припомнить не мог, когда в последний раз Имс звал его по имени, а не деткой, зайкой, малышом, дорогушей или еще какой-нибудь пошлятиной.

– Все в порядке, Имс? – Артур невольно встревожился.

– Да, все чудесно, – вот теперь Имс улыбнулся, но это была вежливая улыбка человека, которого отвлекают от важной работы, – а что?

– Ничего, – тут же отозвался Артур и схватился за свой ноутбук.

Потому что все было в порядке, верно?

Весь оставшийся день Имс был безупречно вежлив, не навязчив, он не заговаривал с Артуром без рабочей надобности и в ланч ушел один, не зазывая Артура с собой.

Все это должно было бы радовать и успокаивать, но к концу дня в Артуре накопилось раздражение. С какой стати скучать по домогательствам, спрашивал он себя снова и снова – и при этом его взгляд то и дело притягивался к Имсу, словно намагниченный. Должно быть, все дело было в непонятности такой перемены, внезапности переключения Имса с «надоедливый ухажер» на «воспитанный коллега».

Вечером Имс не предложил проводить Артура до отеля, до номера и до кровати, и Артур ушел с работы в отвратительном настроении.

 

Имс с самой первой их встречи дал понять, что не прочь бы залезть Артуру в штаны. Он флиртовал, дразнил, приглашал на свидания, отпускал сомнительные комплименты заднице Артура, его глазам и рукам, он приносил кофе, сидел на столе Артура и крал его карандаши.

Он невероятно раздражал.

Артур не заводил романов на работе, даже если у потенциальных «романов» потрясающий рот и татуировки, играющие главную роль в эротических грезах Артура. Да и чего можно ждать от человека, приветствующего Артура утром веселым «Детка, у тебя такое лицо, что доктор прописал бы тебе пару минетов, поверь мне»?

Что ж, теперь Имс приветствовал Артура стандартным «доброе утро».

Через четыре дня Артур готов был на стенку лезть.

Да, ему не нравились домогательства и вульгарные намеки, да, флирт Имса выставлял его идиотом и заставлял краснеть, особенно когда Имс принимался за свое при посторонних, но… Артур скучал по вниманию. По захваченному из кофейни стакану с кофе – для него. По предназначенной только ему улыбке. По легкому налету возбуждения в воздухе, бодрящему и ласкающему.

В чем дело? Имсу надоело? Или он понял, что Артур не спешит прыгать в его койку, и больше не хочет тратить время? Или обиделся на холодность? Вариантов было множество, но просто подойти и спросить Артур не решался.

Так что на пятый день он просто захватил из «Старбакса» кофе для Имса.

– О, спасибо, Артур, – Имс удивленно нахмурился, потом кивнул и взял стаканчик.

И все.

– У тебя отлично получилась дочка объекта, – сказал Артур, когда они проснулись от тренировочного сна.

– Благодарю, – отозвался Имс.

Артур открыл рот, силясь придумать что-то, чем можно продолжить разговор, но Имс уже вернулся к своим наброскам.

– Ты не собираешься в отель? – спросил Артур вечером, запихивая бумаги в сумку.

– Еще немного поработаю, доброй ночи, – Имс даже головы не поднял.

Той ночью Артур почти не спал.

 

На шестой день Артур трижды пытался заговорить с Имсом и четырежды – сделать ему комплимент. Имс принимал комплименты вежливо, но отстраненно, а разговоры не поддерживал.

На седьмой день Артур пригласил Имса выпить, но тот отказал.

Это вызов, понял Артур на восьмой день.

 

Он нервно поправил одежду и постучал в дверь. Имс внутри, Артур точно знал – он следил.

– Артур? – в голосе Имса было недоумение, и оно же светилось в глазах. Но еще там было кое-что, что давало Артуру надежду на успех. Сегодня был десятый день этого ледяного душа, Артур настроился на победу, а Имс весь день пялился на его задницу в джинсах, делая вид, что смотрит совсем не туда. – Это что… цветы?

Артур встряхнул слегка привядшим букетом нарциссов.

– Да. Можно я войду?

Имс заметно поколебался, но открыл дверь пошире и отступил в сторону.

 

Цветы и джинсы вместе сработали, как волшебная палочка. Имс впустил Артура, Имс взял букет, Имс выслушал сбивчивое извинение и предложение начать все сначала – а уже пять минут спустя Артур стоял перед ним на коленях, высвобождая член Имса из белья.

– Что ты делаешь? – запоздало удивился Имс.

Но его щеки пламенели, дыхание сбивалось, а глаза горели похотью – он не походил на несчастную жертву сексуальной агрессии. Если кто тут и был жертвой, то это Артур!

– Ты мне проходу не давал, – шептал Артур, прижимаясь губами к горячей коже – а потом заглатывая член Имса почти до основания. Он даже не представлял, как сильно возбужден. Отстранившись, он выпустил член изо рта, напоследок лизнув головку. – А потом вдруг принялся изображать цивилизованного коллегу. С чего это, Имс?

Имс подавился воздухом, когда Артур снова взял член в рот, но все же смог ответить:

– Ты меня только что не прямым текстом посылал! – в его голосе больше не было холодности, одна обида. – А теперь заявился сюда и отсасываешь мне? Это что, шутка? Или ты пьян? Или…

– Или заткнись, – посоветовал Артур. Прихватив член у основания, он сжал его, а потом принялся играть с крайней плотью – так, чтобы у Имса закончилось настроение спорить. – Считай это извинением.

Имс стукнулся затылком об стену и громко застонал, когда губы Артура вновь сомкнулись вокруг головки.

– Извинением? А потом что?

Артур улыбнулся, сел поудобнее.

– А потом, – его пальцы скользнули Имсу между ягодиц и слегка нажали на вход – и Имс издал еще один потрясающий стон, – потом, после извинений, будет потрясающая ночь. Тебе понравится.

 

– Я уже готов тебя простить, _детка_ , – сказал Имс двадцать минут спустя, когда Артур трахал его на огромной кровати.

Кончая, Артур улыбался.


	50. Управление гневом

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на экспресс-челлендж Инсепшн-календаря

К полудню все были не просто на взводе – нет, атмосфера в офисе сложилась взрывоопасная. Имс чувствовал, что близок к жестокому убийству, и только сумма гонорара пока удерживала его от кровопролитья. Улыбка Артура последние минут сорок больше напоминала оскал, Ариадна шуршала записями так яростно, словно мечтала затолкать их Коббу в глотку, а Юсуф – тот просто скрылся в своем углу и погрузился в химические опыты. Имс не удивился бы, если бы он там делал водородную бомбу. Или огнемет.

Кобб был невыносим. Сегодня более невыносим, чем вчера, а вчера еще более невыносим, чем позавчера, а позавчера он уже был просто отвратителен в общении. Он орал на Артура, третировал Ариадну, постоянно пытался подкалывать Имса. Напоминать себе о бешеных деньгах, которые все они получат за дело, с каждым днем становилось все труднее.

В этот момент в углу Юсуфа что-то взорвалось, Артур выронил полную чашку кофе – по странному стечению обстоятельств прямо на ноги Кобба, а Имс прижал руку к груди и сказал:

– Нам надо погрузиться. Потренироваться. Прямо сейчас.

– Но мы еще не закончили совещание… – встрял Кобб, судорожно отряхивая брюки.

– Срочно, – заявил Артур.

А Юсуф сказал:

– О да!

Ариадна бросила на Имса недоумевающий взгляд, но тот ей подмигнул, и она промолчала. Очень умно с ее стороны.

– Нет, нам не надо тренироваться…

Но Артур снова не дал Коббу закончить, и хорошо, а то Имс просто заткнул бы ему рот. Кулаком.

– Надо, – отрезал Артур. – Оставайся и сходи за новыми брюками. А нам. Надо. Потренироваться.

Юсуф уже втыкал иглу в вену. Имс подтолкнул Ариадну в спину, чтобы не думала тормозить. На глазах у недоумевающего Кобба они все расположились в креслах, и Артур быстро накрутил цифры на табло. Последнее, что Имс видел, это изумленная и немного злая физиономия Кобба.

 

Первое, что он увидел во сне, это значительно менее изумленная – и куда более злая физиономия Кобба. Проекция стояла посреди пустой комнаты, застеленной полиэтиленом, и сверлила их всех взглядом.

– Что за тренировка? – спросила Ариадна.

Вместо ответа Артур достал пистолет и выстрелил проекции в лоб. Кобб упал, не издав ни звука. Имс почувствовал, как его губы растягиваются в улыбке, и услышал радостное хмыканье Юсуфа. Он достал из ножен свой самый любимый нож и протянул его Ариадне.

– Очень полезная и расслабляющая тренировка, – сказал он, – вот увидишь, тебе понравится.


	51. Импульсивность

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на экспресс-челлендж Инсепшн-календаря  
> Важное предупреждение: дедфик, расчлененка

– Я не понимаю, как тебе это удалось, – сказал Имс уже в пятый, наверное, раз, и Ариадна нервно засмеялась.

– О, Имс, – голос Артура так и сочился ядом, – это дело нехитрое. А ты как думаешь, Дом?

Кобб промолчал. А что тут скажешь? С Артуром трудно было не согласиться. Пистолет он достал очень быстро, а на курок нажал еще быстрее, а потом события приняли и вовсе стремительное течение. И вот. Труп.

Ариадна снова захихикала.

– Простите, – сказала она. – Я просто, знаете ли, в первый раз. Кого-то расчленяю.

– Никого ты не расчленяешь, это я расчленяю, – огрызнулся Артур.

Работал он действительно в одиночку, и Ариадна в очередной раз поблагодарила бога и интуицию, что не стала обедать. Она не считала, что у нее нежный желудок, но эта сторона преступной деятельности раньше ее счастливо обходила.

Еще она считала, что Имсу пора бы перестать выступать, а то Артур быстренько привлечет его к делу. Судя по взглядам, которые Артур кидал на Имса вот уже десять минут, участие в расчленении было далеко не худшим исходом перепалки.

– Бывает и похуже, – сказала она Коббу.

И опять засмеялась. Да что ж такое?!

Кобб ничего не сказал. Похоже, не в настроении был поболтать о том, о сем.

– А все твоя импульсивность, – бранился меж тем Имс, предусмотрительно отходя подальше – не то от брызг крови, не то от ножа Артура, которым тот орудовал весьма умело.

– Моя что? Импульсивность? – опешил Артур. Он даже выпрямился, глядя на Имса как на идиота. – Да он нас продал заказчику. И ты думаешь, задорого? Как бы не так! Нет, надо было забрать Ариадну и валить, а тебя оставить, раз ты так недоволен. А знаешь что? Поработай-ка для разнообразия, и лучше молча. Клади это все по пакетам.

Вид у Артура был свирепый, а в сочетании с окровавленной одеждой и ножом – и вовсе ужасный. Неудивительно, что Имс заткнулся и вцепился в груду пакетов.

– Я сварю кофе, – быстро вызвалась Ариадна, пока Артур и ей не нашел задание.

С большим облегчением устремляясь в сторону кофеварки, она слышала, как Имс бубнит себе под нос:

– А вот Кобб со мной согласен, да, Кобб?

Она обернулась – Имс тщательно упаковывал голову Кобба в пакет.

Артур продолжал пилить.


	52. Клуб анонимных феминисток

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на экспресс-челлендж Инсепшн-календаря

– Хватит это терпеть! – выпалила Ариадна, вскакивая со своего места, и все остальные бурно зааплодировали.

Аплодисменты, по правде сказать, все равно звучали довольно жидко. На настоящую полноценную овацию нужно было побольше, чем пять женщин и одна маленькая девочка.

– Я совершенно согласна с Ариадной, – поддержала Мол. Ее шикарное платье сердито шуршало. – На нас никто не обращает внимания! Разве я такая незаметная? Я, между прочим, законная жена – и кому есть дело? Дома изображают то с Артуром, то с Робертом Фишером, то – прости господи – с Сайто!

– У тебя хоть фамилия есть, – завистливо заметила Ариадна.

– Зато ты не мертвая, – парировала Мол.

На это возразить было нечего.

– Да я вообще появлялась только в комиксах, – сказала Соня.

– А от меня остался один голос, – поддержала миссис Майлз.

– А я… а я… – стюардесса запнулась, – когда вспоминают непопулярных персонажей, все думают о Нэше!

– И о дяде Юсуфе, – Филиппа шмыгнула носом и смяла оборку розового платья.

Все помолчали, переваривая несправедливость.

– И слэш, – веско уронила Соня. – Сайто купил мне платье, и что? Разве Роберт симпатичнее меня?

– Я целовалась с Артуром, – сказала Ариадна. Все закивали, что да, целовалась, было дело. – Не помогло.

Стюардесса поерзала на стуле.

– Ну сиськи-то у Имса больше, чем у тебя.

– Эй, не при ребенке! – возмутилась Мол. – И у меня грудь больше, чем у этого…

– Да он даже не пришел на собрание, – в Ариадне вновь заговорила активистка, и она вскочила на ноги. – Ну да, он ведь единственная _популярная_ женщина в фильме!


	53. Милитаризация

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кроссовер с "Ходячими" =)

Мачете с сочным треком врезалось в череп ходячего и застряло, но Рик дернул посильнее и мгновением позже снес голову еще одному мертвецу.

– Рик, слева! – вопль Дэрила перекрыл монотонный гомон ходячих, и Рик резко дернулся влево, выставляя мачете перед собой.

Адреналин бурлил в венах, ходячие наступали, сухие ветки ломались и трещали под ногами, костлявые пальцы то и дело хватали Рика за одежду, а он размахивал мачете, словно безумный, вслушиваясь в пыхтение и сдавленные ругательства Дэрила. Он не позволял себе испугаться, даже тени мысли, что им отсюда не выбраться, что это приключение наконец-то станет последним, но усталость проникала в мышцы и кости, и Рик…

– Интересно, – сказал незнакомый голос.

Ходячие замерли, как по команде, застыли словно марионетки и резко повернулись, и это было бы жутко, если бы у Рика еще сохранилась способность бояться. Но она не сохранилась, так что он успел снести гнилые головы парочке мертвецов прежде, чем тоже посмотреть.

– Это что, блядь, такое? – сказал он.

Потому что… потому что блядь. Даже для их безумного мира это было слишком безумно. Мужик в костюме, и чистых туфлях, и с аккуратной стрижкой – посреди леса, и посреди сраного леса этот мужик расположился на _блядском кожаном кресле_ – что? – и теперь смотрел на Рика со сдержанной, но все равно доброжелательной улыбкой.

Среди ходячих.

В кресле.

Щелкнул арбалет, стрела свистнула, устремляясь к цели – и со звоном отскочила от прозрачной, на вид стеклянной стенки. Стекло пошло трещинами, но мужика это ни капельки не смутило. Он улыбнулся Рику, посмотрел на Дэрила, заправляющего вторую стрелу, и перевел взгляд на ходячих. Те пялились в ответ.

– Ты кто, блядь, такой? – повторил Рик.

Мужик закинул ногу на ногу и отпил кофе из невесть откуда взявшейся чашки. Рядом материализовалось еще одно кресло.

– Меня зовут Артур, мистер Граймс, – сообщил он любезно, – и я смотрю, тут работы непочатый край. С вашей милитаризацией что-то пошло не так. Но, к счастью, я отличный специалист, – и он снова улыбнулся. – Не хотите ли присесть?


	54. Доктор Хаус

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Имс страшно заболел.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Цикл "То что доктор прописал".  
> Написано на ЗФБ-17

– Я поговорил с твоим врачом, – голос у Артура был – только судебные приговоры зачитывать, и Имс как-то невольно напрягся. Хотя что уж там, он с момента попадания сюда и не расслаблялся. – Еще я поговорил с главным врачом. Через час подъедут три специалиста, которых я нанял, чтобы тебя осмотреть.

– Но… – Имс высморкался, откашлялся, запил подслащенным соком мерзкий вкус лекарств во рту и постарался устроиться поудобнее. Не такое уж простое дело. – Но врач сказал, ничего серьезного. Так ведь? То есть, да, у меня был жар, и меня сюда доставили по скорой, но я ведь поправлюсь?

С каждым словом его голос звучал все слабее и слабее, пока не сорвался в жалобный писк. Он чувствовал себя отвратительно, а лицо Артура – суровое и полное решимости бороться до конца, какими бы ужасными не были прогнозы, – добавляла к этому самочувствию сто очков гадостности.

– Врач ведь не солгал мне, скрывая ужасную правду? – совсем шепотом закончил он. – У меня не какая-нибудь там волчанка? – Артур смотрел. – Птичий грипп? – Артур молчал. – Эбола?!

– Надеюсь, что нет, – смилостивился Артур. Но тут же вновь посуровел: – Но я не доверяю твоему врачу – и вообще врачам в этой больнице.

У Имса внутри все упало. Так он и знал! Сколько раз он такое видел в кино или читал в книгах: вчера человек был совершенно здоров, полон сил и планов на будущее, а сегодня страшный диагноз перечеркивает все, и остается только написать завещание и съездить на море. Ну, и еще можно – нужно, ведь времени осталось так мало! – номер в шикарном отеле и устроить с Артуром ночь бурной любви, пробуя все, на что раньше не хватало времени или дерзости… Имс припомнил, как засунул себе в задницу здоровенный вибратор, а потом засунул Артуру в задницу здоровенный вибратор, а потом взял в рот его член и одновременно включил кнопки, – черт, похоже не так уж много дерзкого и нового им осталось попробовать!

Завещание у Имса уже было, а на море он был всего две недели назад и снова загорать пока не хотел, но… Он почесался, тут же отдергивая руку, потому что ему велели _не чесаться_ , бросил взгляд в окно – там была ночь, и ничего не было видно, зато отлично отражалась его покрытая красными пятнами физиономия.

– Если что, я люблю тебя, – грустно сказал он.

– Спасибо, – с достоинством ответил Артур.

– Эй, ты мог бы быть поласковее с человеком в моем положении, – обиделся Имс.

Артур нахмурился, подошел к кровати и сел на край, погладил Имса по голове.

– А мне тебя не жалко.

Имсу показалось даже, что он ослышался: настолько жестокие слова не вязались с ласковыми прикосновениями.

– Что?..

– То, что мне не жалко человека, – отчетливо произнес Артур, – в здравом уме подделавшего справку о вакцинации от кори, Имс!

Он поднялся, пока Имс тщился придумать ответ. Да, он подделал, но у него не было времени сделать прививку, и что же, это значит, у него все-таки корь, а не Эбола?..

– Я не умираю?

– Пока нет, – Артур задержался в дверях. – Но через час приедут специалисты, которым я заплатил. Они будут тебя обследовать, Имс. И если где-то ты таишь мысль о том, чтобы смыться, лучше сразу об этом забудь.


	55. Доктор Дуллитл

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На Ариадну наехала машина.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Цикл "То что доктор прописал".  
> Написано на ЗФБ-17  
> Предупреждения: кама-сутра, котенок (они никак не связаны!)

– Артур, – Имс хорошенько подумал, но все же решился произнести вслух, – Артур, а что, если это была… случайность?

Он имел право на раздражение, в конце концов: двадцать минут назад он был в теплой кроватке и занимался непристойностями в задницей Артура, к которой он после того случая с корью точно решил применить все ранее неизведанное. Он как раз был на середине милейшей книжки, созданной очень творческими гомосексуалами как раз для таких благородных целей, его пальцы играли с волшебными точками глубоко у Артура внутри, тот потел и стонал. Имс как раз думал переходить от стимуляции пальцами к стимуляции членом, и тут этот звонок.

Артур продолжал смотреть сквозь стекло и словно бы даже не реагировал на слова Имса. Как будто там, за стеклом, было родильное отделение или морг – ну, что-нибудь настолько же пугающее и глобальное. Там, однако, находилась Ариадна: с комфортом развалившись на койке и подсунув под ногу подушку, она смотрела телевизор и ела мороженное. Здоровенное ведерко «Баскин Робинс», Имс сам ей притащил.

Артур притащил супер-пупер хирурга и свою паранойю.

– Я не верю в случайности, – сухо сказал Артур. – Особенно после дела Барракиса, когда каждая наемная собака знает наши физиономии – и кто сказал, что они не успели срисовать и физиономию Ариадны?

Имс считал, что у Ариадны не физиономия, а очень милое личико, но промолчал. Во-первых, Артур был прав. А во-вторых, если он не прав, от бдительности еще не умер.

А от покушений – вполне.

Был ли наезд на Ариадну покушением, знал только господь бог.

Ариадна оторвалась от телевизора и мороженого и помахала им рукой. Вот уж кто особо не переживал – еще бы, она знала, что Артур землю перероет, и лучше ему не мешать.

– Нужно узнать, что тут с камерами, – Артур, по всей видимости удовлетворенный осмотром, резко развернулся и устремился по коридору, как боевой истребитель. Имс пристроился следом, думая не о камерах, а о том, есть ли хоть какая-то вероятность получить более-менее пристойный ланч в больничной столовой. Он был голоден, да и на Артура еда должна была подействовать умиротворяюще. Хот немного снизить тягу поставить по камере в каждом углу и приладить растяжки у входа в палату Ариадны, а стекло заменить на бронированное.

– Сэр? – из лаборантской высунулась медсестра. Посмотрела на Артура, на Имса, на Артура – и решила все-таки разговаривать с Имсом. – Сэр… а что нам делать с котенком?

– С котенком? – на всякий случай уточнил Имс, пока Артур не открыл рот и не сказал что-нибудь злое – вроде как он думал, что тут не ветеринарная больница, – что расстроит эту добрую девушку и настроит всех сестер против Ариадны. – С каким котенком, Эмили?

Эмили – это имя было написано на бэйдже, но сестричка просияла, будто Имс как минимум угадал.

– С котенком, которого спасала ваша сестра, – охотно объяснила она. – Его нельзя здесь держать, но мы с девочками его взяли, но, может, она захочет его оставить – или вы захотите… или…

Она зарделась и отступила вглубь лаборантской, и только тут Имс услышал писк.

В коробке в углу на куче полотенец и халатов и правда сидел котенок, крошечный и рыжий, он громко жалобно мяукал, открывая красную пасть.

– Может, это все-таки была случайность? – после паузы спросил Имс.

Артур ошеломленно смотрел на котенка. Имс давно не видел у него такого лица. А потом Артур наклонился и поднял зверька – осторожно, – и покрутил, рассматривая.

– Наверное… раз она спасала его… – промямлил он. Невиданно, Имс едва не потянулся за мобильником, чтобы все заснять. Остановило только то, что мобильник был новый, жалко, если его засунут Имсу в глотку или… в другое место. – Наверное, мы его оставим?

И он обратил растерянный взгляд на Имса. Тот с жалостью подумал про полезную книжку дома, про тысяча и одну позицию анального секса, про то, что вместо всего этого придется ехать к ветеринару… Но у Артура было такое лицо.

И Имс кивнул.


	56. Доктор Зло

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Артур пошел к стоматологу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Цикл "То что доктор прописал".  
> Написано на ЗФБ-17.  
> Предупреждения: попытка изнасилования, похищение

– Вам удобно?

Артур кивнул в ответ – ему было вполне удобно в кресле, да и за зубы свои он не беспокоился – они были в полном порядке, маленькая проверка должна была занять пятнадцать минут от силы. Артур моргнул в потолок, невольно зажмурился, когда доктор включил слепящую лампу – а потом вдруг к лицу Артура прижалось что-то твердое, и доктор навалился на него сверху. Артур дернулся, но яркий свет сузился до точки, и наступила темнота.

Артур пришел в себя в тесном пространства, явно в машине, связанный по рукам и ногам и с кляпом во рту – и если этот грязный кусок ткани должен был отбить вкус хлороформа, то нихрена не работало. Артур прислушался – шум мотора, – принюхался – вонь бензина, и наконец открыл глаза. Его душила ярость – так тупо попасться, – и это здорово сглаживало дискомфорт от поездки в багажнике, но Артура немного тревожила конечная точка пути. Извернувшись и набивая синяки на плечах и лице, он принялся ощупывать одежду, чтобы понять, насколько тщательно его обыскали.

Что ж, кое-что оставалось.

Машина попетляла чуть меньше получаса, а потом резко остановилась, и Артур задержал дыхание. Он бы и изобразил бессознательного, но кто поверит в такое дерьмо? Так что он просто сверкал глазами, когда багажник распахнулся, и парочка здоровых амбалов выволокли его наружу, поднимая легко, как ребенка. Судя по их не особо интеллектуальным лицам, взгляды пропали зря.

Они были на каком-то складе. Спереди и с боков бесконечное пространство, заваленное рухлядью, сверху дырявая крыша, и Артур моментально понял, что он в дерьме. Он не успел развязать руки и ноги, а связанным сбежать нереально, даже если он каким-то способом избавится от амбалов. О, у Артура было немало способов избавиться от амбалов, но веревки портили оптимистичную картинку освобождения.

Что ж, придется ждать, когда покажется тот, к кому его привезли – вряд ли незнакомые здоровяки старались для себя.

– Артур! Какая встреча!

А вот и он, легок на помине. Из-за здоровой кучи ржавых деталей выплыл красавчик Ноэл – ну, он сам мнил себя неотразимым красавчиком, Артур его воззрений не разделял. Их клиент на предыдущей работе, теневой бизнесмен и отвратительный похабный лавелас, он не уставал подкатывать к Артуру с завуалированными и вполне откровенными намеками все три недели, пока они работали. Артур поверить не мог, что видит эту масляную рожу снова.

Работу нашел Имс, и Артур уж точно не забудет его от души поблагодарить. Когда выберется отсюда.

Если выберется.

– Это что, типа свидание? – недружелюбно ответил Артур. Кляп он выплюнул еще в машине. – Можно было бы позвонить.

– Хотел убедиться, что ты не откажешься, – Ноэл сделал знак рукой – ну просто как крестный отец, – и амбалы ловко привесили Арутра за руки к торчащей балке.

– Похищен озабоченным уродом, – пробормотал Артур, когда по второму знаку амбалы испарились. – Это просто смешно.

Не так уж ему было смешно. Но, по крайней мере, Ноэл не доставал пистолет, а у Артура в руке была спрятана пилка, которой он весьма скоро рассчитывал перепилить веревки. Он думал все эти конструктивные и поледные мысли, пока Ноэл улыбался, как псих, и подходил ближе, но все до единой мысли выветрились из головы, когда этот придурок совершенно без предупреждения дернул ремень Артура, расстегнул ширинку и запустил руку прямо в белье, стискивая своей потной ручищей член и яйца.

Такого Артур уж точно не ожидал. Несколько секунд он плавился от ужаса и отвращения, пока Ноэл шуровал там своей лапой, стаскивал штаны Артуру до колен – и вообще явно планировал зайти весьма далеко в своих «ухаживаниях». А потом Артур с воплем дернулся и изо всех сил пнул Ноэля ногами, кубарем посылая его на пол.

И неизвестно, что бы произошло дальше – может, засранец позвал бы своих помощников, а может, решил бы застрелить его, а может, Артур успел бы перепилить веревки, но в этот момент внутрь склада с грохотом и ревом ворвалась машина скорой помощи. Ноэль заорал, вскакивая, дверца распахнулась, выпуская упакованного в зеленую форму, шапочку и маску парамедика с чемоданом, Артур вообразил, как он выглядит со спущенными штанами и висящим членом…

– Привет, детка, – спокойно сказал Имс, стаскивая маску. План Б. Какой Артур молодец, что у него всегда есть план Б. – Что тут у нас?

Он окинул взглядом картинку, потемнел лицом – и, не раздумывая, с размаху треснул не успевшего прочухаться Ноэля чемоданом по голове.

– Срочно нужен доктор, – запоздало ответил Артур. – И душ.

– Ну что ж, как минимум сексуальный доктор уже на месте, – отозвался Имс.

И добавил Ноэлю ногой.


	57. Сексуальный доктор

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Доктор на дому.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Цикл "То что доктор прописал".  
> Написано на ЗФБ-17.  
> Предупреждения: кроссдрессинг

– Итак, сексуальный доктор, – Артур покрутил идею так и эдак, и она его не особо впечатлила.

– Тебе понравится! – пропел Имс из ванной.

Дверь была открыта, но Имс предусмотрительно встал так, чтобы Артуру с кровати ничего не было видно. Артур и не пытался подглядывать – его гораздо больше занимала оставленная Имсом книжка, до пункта тридцать семь в которой они уже добрались. Артур припомнил пункт тридцать семь, и у него сжались яйца, задница – и сердце, потому что Имс был очень нежным.

Корь как-то благоприятно на него повлияла в этом смысле.

– Уже иду! – возня в ванной стала громче, что-то зашуршало, а следом…

Следом в спальню вплыл Имс. Гробовая тишина, он крутанулся, пока Артур пытался подобрать челюсть – а может, сдержать капающую на грудь слюну, он еще не разобрался.

В коротком пикантном халатике, белых чулках, кокетливой шапочке на тщательно уложенных волосах и на здоровенных каблуках, Имс был…

Имс был…

«Неотразим» не описывало всей ошеломительности зрелища.

– Я… – проблеял он, хватаясь за член, чтобы тот не выкинул какую-нибудь штуку раньше времени, – я…

Нет, его не возбуждали мужики в платьях. И накрашенные мужики тоже – а Имс был весьма умело накрашен, ничего вульгарного. И мужики в кружевном белье, потому что под халатом у Имса было кружевное белье, серьезно… И Артуру пришлось напоминать себе, что его это раньше никогда не возбуждало.

Просто… Имс. И его пластика. И все.

– Сексуальный доктор? – спросил он слабым голосом, когда Имс уселся ему на колени, распахнул халатик и принялся поигрывать фонендоскопом.

Имс загадочно улыбнулся и продемонстрировал бэйджик. На котором значилось «Доктор Куинн, женщина-врач».


	58. Семейный подряд

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Способ оживить отношения.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Старый драббл с ЗФБ (не прошлой, а позапрошлой), забыла выложить.
> 
> Примечание/Предупреждения: АУ про воров, без сновидений

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Артур. Его пистолет упирался Имсу в лоб, а взгляд не обещал ничего хорошего. – Отвечай.

Серьезно, глупее вопроса было не задать – учитывая, что обе руки Имса скрывались в сейфе, и уж наверное он не подкладывал туда милую открытку для обворованного владельца. Но Имс сдержал сарказм. Не слишком сложная задача, когда в лицо тебе смотрит пистолет.

– Работаю, солнышко, – сказал Имс.

Артур несколько секунд раздумывал, потом шевельнул кистью, заставляя дуло описать круг. Смотрелось очень мотивирующе, Имс не мог не признать.

– Медленно – медленно, Имс, – вытаскивай то, что ты там держишь, – потребовал Артур. – И без шуток. Ты меня знаешь.

Имс его знал. И эй! – можно подумать, Имс тут вор, а Артур благородная незабудка, которая никогда ни за что! Имс постарался лицом выразить все свое возмущение, пока вытаскивал руки из сейфа.

Медленно.

– Спасибо, _солнышко_ , – поблагодарил Артур как будто искренне, но Имс-то понимал, чего эта искренность стоит.

Скрипнув зубами, он протянул Артуру небольшой холщовый мешочек, в котором лежало то, за чем Имс сюда пришел. Очень дорогое, и достать его было нелегко, а теперь Артур просто протянул руку, забрал мешочек и спрятал его во внутренний карман куртки небрежным и элегантным жестом опытного вора.

Куртка, к слову, ему изумительно шла. Подчеркивала плечи и талию и все такое. Имс выпрямился, не обращая внимания на пистолет, сделал крошечный шаг вперед, еще один – Артур следил за ним напряженно, но без опаски, и даже опустил оружие.

– Признайся, – выдохнул Имс, обхватывая его за бедра, ладони скользнули вверх, – ты шел за мной? Ждал, пока я закончу? Ах ты…

Губы Артура дрогнули, а следом его пальцы стиснули запястье Имса, останавливая руку в дюйме от внутреннего кармана.

– Я не настолько податлив, – сказал Артур. Потянулся, целуя Имса в губы и тут же вновь отстраняясь. – Не сегодня.

Имс открыл рот для ругательства, а может, для того, чтобы сказать какой-нибудь комплимент и продолжить с поцелуями, потому что Артур был _достаточно_ податлив – при определенной дозе настойчивости. Но взвывшая сирена моментально убила романтический настрой.

Черт!

Артур попятился, развернулся на сто восемьдесят и бросился бежать, и Имс, не раздумывая, припустил за ним: если у кого и был самый лучший план отступления, то это точно у Артура. Игнорируя шум и крики, Артур свернул к лестнице для прислуги, но помчался не вниз, а наверх. Идея была не то чтобы хорошая, но вопли раздавались все ближе, поэтому Имс старался не отставать. Дверь на крышу закрывалась на кодовый замок, кода Имс не знал, так что оставалось только надеяться, что Артур в своем уме.

Впрочем, это же Артур. Притормозив перед дверью всего на секунду, он со скоростью пулемета ввел код, и вот уже воздух свободы ударил Имсу в лицо, а следом дверь за ними с грохотом захлопнулась.

– Помоги мне! – велел Артур. Таким тоном, словно ни капельки не сомневался, что его послушаются. И, не дожидаясь согласия, принялся толкать огромный железный ящик – на вид тот весил тонны три.

Имс уперся плечом, помогая сдвинуть ящик и забаррикадировать дверь, и вовремя: с той стороны принялись долбиться и орать, и, кажется, их не на чай хотели пригласить. Обычно на воров такая любезность не распространяется.

Хотя Имс по результатам ничего не украл, так что его бить было совершенно не за что!

– Черт! – выругался Артур. И нет, это звучало совсем не оптимистично.

Имс с трудом отвел взгляд от все расширяющейся щели в двери – ящик потихоньку двигался. Крыша была пуста и с трех сторон обрывалась в пустоту, а прыгать с пятого этажа Имсу вот ни капельки не хотелось. С четвертой стороны вверх уходила отвесная и абсолютно гладкая стена на соседнюю крышу. Слишком высокая, чтобы зацепиться за край и подтянуться.

– Не улавливаю твоего плана побега, – съязвил Имс.

– Я тебя с собой не тащил, – огрызнулся Артур, – и тут был еще один ящик.

Ну что ж, сейчас ящика не было, отодвинуть первый они не могли, обстановка накалялась – кто-то просунул в щель руку с пистолетом и принялся палить, и Имс позволил себе начать нервничать. Слегка.

– Ящик улетел, – Имс отступил к стене, с трудом оторвал взгляд от оружия и на глазок оценил высоту. Сам он не допрыгнет, но если помочь…

Артур, похоже, пришел к такому же выводу.

– Я тебя подсажу, – выпалил он, когда рядом с первым пистолетом появился второй, а стрелки сориентировались, в каком направлении стрелять.

Пара попыток, ободранная коленка и ладонь, и Имс выпрямился, глядя вниз, на Артура. Усмехнулся, прекрасно зная, как Артур взбесится.

– Есть соблазн тебя тут бросить, – сообщил он. – Ты не заслуживаешь помощи за свое коварство и…

Артур требовательно задрал руки. Он не умел ценить пафоса и красивых сцен. Имс закатил глаза и вздохнул, но послушно упал на живот и вытянул руки вниз. Артур весил заметно меньше, и если бы Имс помог забраться ему, он ни за что не смог бы втащить Имса наверх без рычага и уступов на стене.

– Валим, – прошипел Артур, стоило ему перевалиться через край крыши, потому что теперь палили уже из трех стволов, и момент, когда кому-то из преследователей повезет, был не за горами.

Имс все равно нашел время облапать его за задницу и поцеловать, потому что должен же он что-то получить за свои усилия? И он мог поклясться, что Артур совсем не сопротивлялся поцелую. Но секунда податливости прошла, Артур легко толкнул Имса в грудь – и растворился в ночи, оставив тепло на губах и разъяренных преследователей, и Имс сорвался с места, удирая.

  
  
Имс толкнул дверь бедром, балансируя пакетами с продуктами, потому что яйца уже пытались вывалиться перед лифтом, а со второй попытки у них все получится.

– Я дома! – крикнул он. – Я все купил, и даже яйца, и даже арахисовое масло, и даже шпинат! – Не разуваясь, он прошлепал на кухню и свалил пакеты на стол. Он старался не улыбаться, но это было трудно, очень трудно. – Солнышко?

Артур обернулся, и, судя по его взгляду, как-то сразу становилось понятно, что лопаточка тоже может быть орудием убийства.

– Скотина, – спокойно сказал он.

Имс перестал скрывать ухмылку. Сел за стол, доставая из кармана джинсов холщовый мешочек.

– У тебя был такой самодовольный вид, что я просто не смог устоять, – признал он. – Я выиграл. Ты неделю моешь посуду! И, Артур, – Имс развязал мешочек и аккуратно вытряхнул на ладонь содержимое; им теперь полгода не придется беспокоиться о деньгах, – как же это заводит, дорогуша.


	59. Придурок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Имсу очень хочется внимания.

– Мистер Остер, – Имс улыбается вежливо, и ставит чашку на блюдце, и протягивает руку для рукопожатия, потому что кто он, если не идеальный джентльмен? – очень приятно работать с вами, и я уверен, вы не пожалеете о сотрудничестве.  
Мистер Остер слегка нервничает, но улыбается в ответ – Имс произвел на него впечатление. На самом деле он просто кошелек на ножках и знает это.  
Чего он не знает – это что Имсу нужны вовсе не деньги.  
– Значит, милитаризация не помешает? – спрашивает мистер Остер. – Я слышал, ее делал настоящий специалист.  
О да. Милитаризацию конкуренту мистера Остера делал настоящий специалист.  
В этом весь смысл.  
  
Имс тратит три недели своего времени, несколько десятков тысяч долларов на взятки, информацию и реактивы, а еще бессчетное количество нервных клеток. Ему кажется, кошмары с ним теперь до конца жизни (возможно, короткой), а еще где-то в подсознании наверняка завелась злобная проекция и только и ждет своего часа.  
Но он выигрывает. Милитаризация уступает, он обносит сейф конкурента, он отдает результаты мистеру Остину и получает деньги (меньше тех, что он потратил на взятки и реактивы) – а еще он получает письмо. Коротенькое послание по электронной почте, но руки Имса дрожат, а губы невольно повторяют слова, пока он читает:  
«Зачем ты это делаешь? Чего ты хочешь добиться? А.»  
Имс ответил бы. Если бы знал.  
  
Все три раза, что Имс работает с Артуром, он так старается, будто сдает экзамен. Он готов делать все бесплатно (конечно, Имс никогда не скажет такого вслух), он готов превзойти себя и рисковать так, как обычно не рискует. Имс очарователен, талантлив, у него всегда есть идеи – хорошие идеи, – он спасает момент и частенько спасает всю операцию.  
На Артура, кажется, все это не производит впечатления.  
– Отлично, мистер Имс, – говорит он.  
И все.  
Поэтому когда Имс не работает _с_ Артуром, он работает _против_ него. Можно подумать, Артура это впечатлит сильнее. Это продолжается несколько лет, но Имсу кажется, что дольше – что он занимается этим всю свою жизнь.  
  
Пара записок с вопросами – вся награда, что Имс получает. При личных встречах Артур даже не говорит об этом вслух. Потому что « _отлично-мистер-имс_ », а может, ему все равно.  
  
Иногда у Имса получается пролезть через поставленную Артуром милитаризацию, иногда нет. Он теряет деньги, само собой, но обычно успевает смыться из страны раньше, чем настоящие неприятности обрушатся на голову (Имс все ждет, когда ему на голову обрушится Артур, но увы).  
Не в этот раз. В этот раз все коллапсирует с невероятной скоростью, Имс собирает вещи и распихивает по карманам документы, а полчаса спустя он жмется в угол на кухне в какой-то заброшенной забегаловке, прижимая руку к кровоточащему боку, и прощается с жизнью. У него нет оружия, больше нет, а шансы выбраться отсюда без оружия нулевые.  
Интересно, Артур узнает?  
Это глупая мысль, но мысли о смерти или о собственных промашках – или о сомнительности всей этой затеи с самого начала – еще глупее.  
Слева за дверью, ведущей к туалетам, хрустит стекло, что-то скрежещет, дверь приоткрывается, и мышцы Имс превращаются в камень. Он готовился, но все равно не готов.  
– Не стреляй.  
Голос настолько знакомый, что несколько секунд Имс уверен, что у него галлюцинации от кровопотери, и за эти несколько секунд дверь успевает открыться, и в проеме возникает Артур – мрачный и потрепанный, как ангел возмездия. В руке у него пистолет. Имс ждет пули в лоб, даже не удивляясь, что в глубине души поднимается волна самоубийственного ликования. Если это не внимание, то что тогда внимание?  
– Мне не из чего, – признается Имс.  
Артур поджимает губы, словно его мнение об Имсе только что стало в четыре раза хуже. Колеблется буквально мгновение, но все же шагает вперед. И наконец замирает, глядя на Имса сверху вниз с непередаваемым выражением лица.  
– Доигрался? – спрашивает он ровно.  
Имс кивает.  
– Доигрался.  
Артур поднимает руку с пистолетом, и Имс задерживает дыхание – он вдруг понимает, как много ему надо сказать, или хотя бы немного, хотя бы пару слов, но поздно говорить, когда в дело идет оружие…  
Артур кидает пистолет ему на колени. Спокойно достает из-за пазухи еще один и проверяет магазин. Имс настолько шокирован, что даже не прикасается к пушке, пока раздраженный взгляд Артура не выводит его из ступора. Ну точно галлюцинация от кровопотери, Имс может поклясться, и ему нужно проверить тотем.  
– Но почему? – спрашивает он.  
Взгляд Артура становится еще раздраженнее, как будто Имс продолжает его разочаровывать.  
– Вставай и бегом, – говорит он, – придурок.  
Имс почему-то не может удержаться от улыбки.  
Он проверит тотем как-нибудь потом.


End file.
